


Oblivious

by Sterekhaleyes



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Allison Argent & Lydia Martin Friendship, Alpha Derek Hale, But I love Derek more, Derek Hale Deserves Nice Things, Derek Hale Takes Care of Stiles Stilinski, Derek Hale is Bad at Feelings, Derek Hale is a Softie, Emissary Stiles Stilinski, Erica Reyes & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Fluff and Angst, Hale Family Feels, Lydia Martin & Erica Reyes Friendship, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Multi, Oblivious Derek, Oblivious Stiles Stilinski, Protective Derek, Season 3 without the Alphas, Slow Build Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Warning: Jennifer Blake, Wolf Derek Hale, i love Stiles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2019-10-15 04:29:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 52,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17522015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sterekhaleyes/pseuds/Sterekhaleyes
Summary: Stiles Stilinski, a sarcastic 18-year-old boy who is oblivious to the fact that Derek Hale likes him.Derek Hale, a moody 24-year-old werewolf who is also oblivious to the fact that Stiles Stilinski likes him.The only other people who seem to notice are the people closest to them, and they think it’s best to get these two opposites get together? Well, that job was harder than they thought it would be…With long lost secrets revealed, history brought back to the future, and a new threat running lose around Beacon Hills, this is definitely going to be a rough time for the Hale Pack.





	1. Welcome to the Hale pack

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!  
> Thank you so much for choosing to read 'Oblivious', I appreciate it so much!  
> I hope you all enjoy reading this angst/fluff filled Sterek fanfic as much as I have enjoyed writing it!  
> Constructive criticism is accepted as long as there is no persistent hate towards myself or the book. If you don't like it, you know where the back button is.  
> As I'll say again, thank you for the hits and kudos!  
> Enjoy <3

“You have no idea what I am capable of!”

“No offence Stiles, but it feels like I am being threatened by a cupcake.” Peter stated. Erica spat out her tea (coincidence, I think not) all over Peter, by accident I think, and started laughing. This then led to me looking at a disgusted Peter, coved in tea, looking like he could kill Erica. Also known as the ‘Hale’ look, stern face with creased up eyebrows which screams ‘I am going to kill you’. I couldn't help but laugh with Erica.

“Not so threatening now, a-are you!” I laugh in hysterics, then losing my balance and falling on the kitchen floor causing me and Erica to laugh even more. Right now, Peter was pissed, and he stormed out the kitchen, dripping tea onto the marble floor. After several more minutes of laughing so hard, I regained control of my fit and I slowly stand up and push up onto the counter, grabbing Erica’s hand and pulling her up too.

“Awh shit, we made a mess. Worth it though.” Erica declared, her red cheeks slowly turning their normal colour whilst I still looked like a tomato. This is a normal morning the Hale house; Erica and I would have a laughing fit at something/someone due to our weird ways, which meant the person who was a fortunate victim of our necessaries would be annoyed at us all day.

“We’re going to have to clean this up before Derek sees, he’s going to kill us off with his ‘Hale’ glare.” I try and impersonate his glare which ends up with a ‘battle of the glare’s’, “This isn’t going to get us anywhere Erica, grab a cloth and wipe the floor clean, stat.” I told her, grabbing a cloth and wiping the surface of the counter down. Mid way during our operation, we got interrupted.

“Hey Stil- what happened in here?” Isaac asked, referring to Erica on the floor, surrounded by the dripped tea. I was about to answer but Isaac interrupted before I could say anything, “You know what, don’t answer that. I already know seen as though I passed a rather infuriated Peter on the way downstairs.”

“What gives you the idea we did that?” Erica gasps, and stands up suddenly, so suddenly she slips back down on tea, causing another laughing fit but this time including Isaac, “Ah, we’re so dead. Derek’s coming down stairs.” This causes Isaac to stop laughing and speed walk out of the room to gain control.

“Well, we better hurry up.” I quickly wipe the counter and throw the cloth in the washing machine, and so does Erica. We quickly pace out the kitchen and into the Livingroom, to see the whole pack gathered around, “This looks like a meeting, I’m going to go before Derek gets here…” I walk backward, winking at the pack on the way, however I end up walking into something hard. I turn around to see Derek stood there, with his normal enraged facial expression plastered across his face.

“And where do you think your going?” He grumbles, staring at me like I am nothing. Well guess what biatch, I am scarier than you think!

“School, problem with that Sourwolf?” I answered, staring at him with my Stilinski look. I have been practicing, it’s now incredibly terrifying.

“Yes, now sit. You’re the packs emissary, we need your help as well.” Derek mutters.

The Emissary is a druid advisor to werewolf packs. The Emissary’s job is to give advice. Serve as a confidante and keep the werewolves (werecoyote in Malia’s case) connected to humanity. In another case, I need to know everything about werecreatures and other supernatural creatures, so I can update and tell the pack about potential threats. I am also a healer, like Deaton, so I basically keep the pack from dying.

“You need me? Well that’s a first.” I say sarcastically, causing Derek to just roll his eyes and pick me up… pick me up?! “Hey, put me down!” He throws me on the couch next to Erica and I throw a pillow at him: not that its going to cause a lot of damage.  Yet, he still manages to catch it and throw it back at me, hitting my arm roughly. Did that mean to hurt?

“Now stay, this is for your safety Stiles, everyone’s safety.” He harshly says, turning around to look at everyone in the pack who worryingly looked up at him.

“Someone extra sourwolf this morning,” I whisper loud enough for his to hear. He turns around and gives me a ‘scary’ glare (It’s not scary anymore, I am so used to it now). He carried on though, ignoring me. Rude much

“There is a new threat to Beacon Hill,” Here we go again, more threats, “Something called a Darach, Stiles explain what a Darach is to the oblivious pack.”

I stand up, straightening myself up and giving one last glare towards Derek, “Darach means Dark Oak in Gaelic language, a druid who basically went down the wrong path, also known as a dark druid. It’s the opposite of a Druid meaning Wise Oak. Darach has to perform certain rituals to gain new abilities like Super strength, which can match that of an Alpha, or healing so they can heal their own or other injuries. Weaknesses are Mountain Ash and Mistletoe which can reveal a Darach’s true form.”

“Someone has been doing their reading.” Jackson sniggers, earning a slap off Lydia.

“You know jackass, you all would be dead without me so,” I stick my middle finger up at him, “Derek, you may continue with your rambling.” I take a seat and lean back into the couch.

“Keep an eye out around school, or anywhere really. Any suspicious activity tell me, Stiles or Boyd straight away. We don’t want anyone hurt in Beacon Hill’s.” He finishes.

“Great talk, can we go school now? First day back and we’re going to be late.” I spoke, stand up and grabbing Erica’s hand and pulling her up. I didn’t even hear his answer, I just wanted to get away.

“Woah, schools not that exciting.” Erica smirked, and I hit her arm. All the others come lagging behind, waiting at the steps of the Hale house for instructions of me.

“Erica, Isaac, Boyd and Cora are in the jeep with me,” I declared, pointing towards my jeep, “And, Lydia, Allison, Malia you’re with Jackson in his posh Poche. See y’all at school.” I run over to my jeep and slip in before Jackson could complain he was with a bunch of girls. I kind of took it upon myself to get the pack ready for school as most of them are lost causes and have no idea most of the time.

“School, here we come!” Erica sarcastically shouts, fist pumping the air. I put my foot down on the accelerator and the jeep shoots forward quickly down the track through the woods.

“Alright Stiles! Not so eager please, we don’t want to die before we even start Senior year.” Isaac cried, griping into the sides of the jeep.

“Isaac, shut up or I will make you run to school.” I put my foot now even more, and the house went further away, then became invisible amongst the trees. We were soon on the road, going 70mph to school, lets hope my dad doesn’t catch me, I promised I would be responsible when I moved in with the pack but to be honest, he knew that even I couldn’t be responsible in most situations.

“Stiles, watch out for that bag of trash!” Erica screeches, putting her hands over her eyes.

“What, I don’t see Jackson anywhere?” I state, looking around the road.

“No, an actual trash bag you dick head!” Cora yells, pointing towards the bag in front of us.

“Ohh,” I swerve around the bag, missing it by inches, “See, I am a good driver.”

“You’re doing 70 on a 30 road.” Boyd stated, sighing and sitting back in my small jeep.

“Well, sorry I want to get to school before it starts. Some of us want an education!”

“Yeah, well were here now in record time so slow down before we run someone over.” Cora says, really wanting to get out of the jeep.

I park up and hop out and wait for everyone to arrive, so we can go in together. Once Jackson’s drives into his spot, the girls pile out and stroll over to the others.

“Can we go in now?” I requested, gesturing towards the school. I have spent 3 months with the pack, I would really love to get in school just to have a break from the bunch. They nod, so me and Erica pace into the school with the other 7 closely behind. We walk in and suddenly get a load of looks from a load of people. They just couldn’t mind their own business could they?

“For fuck sake..." I mumble, "All our lockers are next to each other and I have to be slam bang in the middle.” I mutter once I arrive at our lockers, 4 either side of me, “Did Derek do this on purpose? I swear to god I am going to fucking kill him when we get home.” Erica and Lydia were on either side of me, so that wasn’t too bad. I open my locker and somehow, my wooden bat falls out. How the hell did it get there?

“Stiles, why have you got your bat with you?” Lydia questioned, moving her strawberry-blonde hair over her shoulder.

“I-I don’t actually know, it was in here when I opened it.” I am so confused, someone help me… nevertheless, I still put in back in the locker. Good self-defence anyway even though some people give me weird looks when they pass. Then out the corner of my eye, I see Cora smirk, “Do you know something I don’t Hale?” I ask Cora, turning to face her. Her smirk instantly drops.

“What no, I don’t know how it got there. No, nope I don’t.” She rambles, slamming her locker door shut. I will get to the bottom of this bat business; Detective Stilinski has arrived and is ready for some action.

“What’s everyone got first?” Isaac inquires, holding up his timetable up and everyone in unison says, “English.” Fuck. Were all in the same English. When your mood goes from 5 to 2 in a matter of seconds. 

“Well then, off to English we go!” I shout, walking off in front of the others. Erica soon catches up with and links our arms.

“Have we got some detective work Stilinski?” Erica queries, a smirk crawling up her face.

“Yes we do Reyes, were going to find out who put that bat there.”

***3 rd Person***

“He doesn’t know, does he?” Lydia whispers to Cora, loud enough for all the werewolves to hear and Allison, but not Stiles.

“Doesn’t know what?” Malia questions, also joining in the whispering session.

“That my dear brother likes him, well I don't even think Derek knows that, buts its quite obvious from these past few week, plus did no one notice his heart sky rocketing when he picked Stiles up?” Cora murmurs, now catching the attention of everyone in the pack, excluding Stiles. Erica’s head turns around to look at us with wide eyes, “Don’t you dare tell him,” Erica shakes her head, the smirk coming back.

“What they whispering about? Do they know I don’t have super hearing?” Stiles mutters, walking into English.

“Oh nothing important, just some party at the weekend.” Erica reassures him, taking a seat at the back with him. Soon to be followed by the rest of the pack sitting in front of him and beside him.

“Oh, then I’m not going.” Stiles mumbles as the new English teacher struts in, a small smile upon her face.

“Hello students, I am your new English teacher; Miss Blake. Now, will you all take your seats, class is about to start.” Great, here is too a great start to Senior year!


	2. My books aren't stupid!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles flips when a certain sourwolf tells him his books are stupid and do we see a crush forming on a certain wolf?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why can I relate to this chapters Title? Ah, I had such a good response last chapter! Thank you! I hope y'all keep reading as I am really enjoying writing this!

“Well, that was a crap first day school.”

“You don’t have to state the obvious Jackass.” Erica mumbles, rushing down the stairs at the front of the school. Last period had finished 2 minutes ago, and I and the rest of the pack were getting out this hell hole quickly as possible.

“Hey, I need to make a quick stop at Deaton’s, so whoever is in the car with me will be late to training and will have to face the wrath of Derek the shit.” I declared, looking back at the pack behind me, “Lydia, Allison, and Erica can come with me as he is least likely to get pissed at you 3 than the others.” Isaac was about to object, but I shut him off, “No objections Isaac, you can survive one trip with jackass Jackson!”

Me and the girls jump into the jeep, “Don’t tell Derek where we are, it will just make him more annoyed!” I yelled at the others, slamming my door closed and starting the car.

“Why are we going to see Deaton?” Allison questions, placing her bag on the floor of the car.

“Books, books and more books,” They all give me a confused look, “Hey, its hard being an Emissary! When Derek demands information all the time, its hard to keep up and the more information I know, the more questions I can answer. He has been no stop messaging me all day with the ‘Have you see anything?’ or ‘Tell me again, what does this mean’.” I sigh frustrated, “It’s like he doesn’t want to stop talking to me, which by the way is weird as fuck.”

“Well, that’s too bad. At least he isn’t bothering any of us.” Erica shrugs earning her a slap off the arm off me, “Hey!"

“You deserved that, so shut up.” I snap, I am in a really irritable mood honestly.

“Stiles, if you aren’t too busy. Whilst everyone is training, will you go through a what a Banshee is with me if that’s not too much trouble?” Lydia asks. I can’t snap with Lydia for gods sake! I used to be in love with her.

“Yeah, these books might tell me some more, so I will explain everything to you, ok?” I answer, pulling up into the animal clinic, “Give me 5 minutes, if my phone goes off and its Derek, throw my phone out the window and hope to dear god it breaks.” I hope out the car and walk through the back door.

“Stiles, here for more books?” Deaton smiles when he sees me, going into his office to grab a stack of books.

“Yep, read all the others. Just wanting to know more information of this new threat so Derek will stop asking me so many questions.” I grab the books off Deaton, “Do I need to give these back to you at any point?”

“No, you can have them Stiles. But be careful of the bottom one, its laced with Wolfs Bane and Mistletoe. It’s a Bestiary, a book of all knowledge about every supernatural creature known to ever exist. There is only one in the world that is completely full, it contains every weakness and strength of each creature. In the wrong hands, it can become very dangerous."

“And you trust me with it? You do know my tendencies and habits?” Me and a book that can cause evil doings? I can barely look after myself, never mind a book that’s this powerful.

“I trust you Stiles, just don’t let anyone know you have it. That’s one way of keeping it safe.” He tells me, leading me to the door, “Bye Stiles.”

“Bye Deaton!” I shout back, running back to my car. I hop in, and shut the door, “Allison hold these for me please.” I pass her the books and start the car and see my phone, still intact, “He didn’t text, call, email?!” I ask, surprised a bit actually.

“No, that’s why we didn’t touch it. Now, tell me why I can’t hold the books.” Erica pouts as I drive out of the clinic.

“Well Hun, you see, the bottom book is laced with wolfsbane and it would mean you would be poisoned," I pause for a second, "Now that I think about it, you can hold them if you want.” I grin, pulling into the woods.

“You know, sometimes I just want to rip your vocal cords out. Maybe then we can get some peace and quiet.” Erica mumbles.

“You couldn’t live without me and my voice, it’s the only thing that brings spirt, plus you all would be dead.”

“Cocky much?” Lydia pipes up, looking out of the window as the Hale house comes closer and closer. I ignore her comment and pull into next to Jacksons car and grab the books off Allison. Once I am out and I shut my door, the front door is slammed open and a slightly infuriated Derek stands in its door way. I just give him a smile and try and push my way around him.

“Derek, move!” I push on his really firm abs. No seriously, their like as hard as bricks and he doesn’t seem to budge, “Derek I will use this book on you!”

“Training is at half three Stiles, your late and we couldn’t start without Erica or Allison.” He starts, not moving at all.

“Oh, boo hoo were 15 minutes late, big deal. Now move.” The big pro about being human is that he can’t use his Alpha powers on me meaning I can get away with everything, plus being not scared of him is a bonus, “I swear to god, this book is laced with wolfsbane.”

“Don’t do it again Stiles, not even for your stupid books.” Ok, lets take a step back.

“Stupid books? Huh, I’m not the one who is asking questions every 5 minutes, but I am the one who doesn’t know the answers and is getting snarky comments off a certain muppet, who by the way is getting on my god dam nerves and can’t be bothered researching this themselves when they seem to have all the free time during the day whilst we are not home. What do you actually do when where not here? Sit around all grump all day, smash a few plates with your rage?- Oh keep rolling your eyes. Maybe you’ll find a brain back there. Next time you call my books stupid, not only will I stop being your dam Emissary, I poison you with dam wolfsbane, kindly supplied by Deaton.” I end my rage and push past him, and glance up at him and his face is written in surprise and confusion. I guess my work here is done.

I work my way up to the top floor of the house and slam my door open and shut it with more forced than I actually knew I had. The house has four floors, the first floor accommodating the kitchen, Livingroom, dining room (also used as a meeting room if serious enough) and a gym. The second floor accommodates the five girls: Erica, Lydia, Allison, Cora and Malia. The third floor accommodates the four boys: Isaac, Boyd, Jackson and Peter plus a spare room. Finally, the top floor accommodates me and Derek.

We both have the biggest rooms in the house, but we do also have offices beside our rooms that takes up a lot of space. I keep all the herbs, poisons and all my druid stuff in there, a wall full of books given to me by Deaton. All the rooms are soundproof seen as the super hearing and all and have bathrooms allocate in them so no sharing!

I speed walk into my office, opening the door and putting the books on my desk. I grab the book about Banshees on my stack and carry it with me, so I can talk to Lydia whilst the others are training. I walk out of my room and jump down the stairs, making as much noise as possible to disturb training. I get off the last step and walk out to the training spot where Lydia was sat, watching the others. I jump over the rock and sit next to her, grabbing the attention of everyone.

“You made quite the scene back there," Lydia points out, "Derek looked a tad bit surprised at your anger. To be honest, your surprised us all. Sometimes I think you just say somethings without thinking.” She sighed, continuing to watch the others train. They seem to be doing fitness today; it's something new everyday with Derek, you never know what to expect any more with him.

“I sometimes don’t like to think before I speak. I liked to be just as surprised as everyone else about what comes out of my mouth," I tell her, "Anyway, he deserved it. My books are precious. Even if it was a book about the History of Work Searches” I huff, finding the Banshee page.

“You serious have a book about that?” She asks confusingly.

“No, Lydia. My library is full of Emissary books, the most wonderful books in the world!” I say, a tad bit sarcastic. Lydia gives me a serious look, “Seriously, it's more interesting than you think.” I flick through the pages of the book, looking for some specific information.

“Found anything?” Lydia inquires, peering over to look at the book.

“Urmm, aha, yes I have.” I stop at the top of the page, “Want me to read it aloud?”

“Please.” Lydia replies.

 “Banshee can hear voices in their heads. Often this leads them, subconsciously, to murder scenes. They sometimes write or draw messages from the voices subconsciously. While they get indications that someone is going to die, their ability lacks precision and sometimes they seem not to be in complete control of their abilities. Banshees do not appear to be supernatural as they are not controlled by it. We know this as you can cross mountain ash barriers, also you weren’t affected by the kanima venom or the bite of an Alpha werewolf.

“According to the Banshee legend, they have a piercing scream. This can be heard from miles away its also a means to an end, drowning out all other sounds so that she can focus on the voices she can hear, connected to some supernatural network that broadcasts messages about death and dying. They can also use their scream as an offensive weapon. Its strong sound wave is capable of throwing people and objects short distances. They’re also the Harbinger of Death.” I finish, smiling at Lydia.

“That’s a lot of information to process Stiles.” Lydia rubs her eyes, sitting back against the rock.

“I’m just doing my job but hey, at least if you need me to recap anything, I’m always here for you. You know where to fine me.” I keep reading the book, slouching down on the rock. I recite the remaining pages about Banshees, making sure I know everything about them to reassure Lydia on anything she needs.

When I finish the last few pages, I drop the book down on my lap and look at the pack training. Boyd and Erica where in combat training, Cora and Malia looked like were having running races, Allison was shooting her arrows at several targets around the woods, and Isaac and Jackson were tag teaming to take Derek, which was failing still.

Its like he knows when and where they’re attacking from and in one swift movement, their down. And the, he goes and takes his top off, causing my eyes to go wide. His abs and biceps glistening off the sweat and hard work he had done for the past half hour. I wonder it would feel like… No, Stiles, stop. Get those thoughts out of your head. I start hitting my head randomly which catches the attention of Lydia and the rest of the pack.

“What the hell are you doing Stiles?” Erica shouts, jogging over to me. The whole pack was looking at me for an answer, giving me weird looks. I looked at Derek and he raised one of his caterpillar eyebrows at me, “Earth to Stiles, are you there?” Erica waves her hand in front of my face, then slaps me.

“Hey! I didn’t deserve that you little shit.” I stand up, grabbing my book, Erica gives me one of her serious looks and rolls her eyes, “I had a thought and I wanted to get it out of my head. It seemed the best option at the moment. Yes, I am crazy. No, I am not going to tell you what it was about.” I mumble, turning around and walking back to the house.

“Someone’s on there man period,” Isaac shout’s, causing Jackson and Cora to laugh. I just stick my middle finger up at them and sit on the porch of the house, away from everyone. I swear to god, I will kill one of them someday.

***3 rd Person***

“I’ll go and see if he’s ok.” Erica spoke, beginning to walk towards the house.

“No. let me go.” Lydia objects, beginning to stand up. Erica was about to protest but Lydia quickly whispered something to her, so the others couldn’t hear, “You didn’t see what he was looking at.” Lydia winked, and stepped backwards seeing a grin on Erica’s face. She quickly nodded and strolled towards the house to see Stiles sat on the porch swing chair, reading the book again. Lydia went and sat next to him, smiling at him sweetly.

“And what can I do for you today Lydia?” Stiles questioned, not looking up from his book.

“Well, that depends. Is there anything I can do for you, Stiles?” Lydia questioned back, taking the book off Stiles. In which Stiles pouted and tried to get the book back off Lydia, in which he failed yet again.

“There is nothing you can do for me Lydia, what makes you think that?” Stiles stand up and walks into the house, Lydia closely following behind.

“The way you were hitting your head after the thoughts of a certain someone…” Lydia inquired, still following Stiles into the kitchen. Stiles stopped in his tracks, causing Lydia to bump into him. He turned around swiftly and gave her a confused look and a nervous smile.

“There was no thoughts about a certain someone within my memory.” Stiles went high pitched, that’s when Lydia new he was lying about it.

“Those abs and Biceps, glistening in the sun light,” Lydia started, causing Stiles to grab the book and looking through it.

“I didn’t know Banshee’s could mind read!” He stressed, trying to find the mind reading page. Lydia started to laugh, putting a hand on Stiles shoulder.

“No Stiles, I observed what was happening and I just had to seem to be right,” Lydia smirked, closing the book and putting it on the counter, “So, when did this crush form?”

“Crush?! Are you phsyco? – Actually don’t answer that.  No I don’t have one and never in a million years would I!” Stiles whispered as he knew all the others were listening, after spending my last 3 years with them. I know they like to listen in on private conversations and gossip about it.

“Right ok, tell me when you worked this whole situation out, come and tell me. No buts or whatever’s, you will work it out one day.” And she left it on that. God what had Stiles got himself into now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stiles and Derek, sitting in a tree, K.I.S.S.I.N.G... god dammit I wish.


	3. I'm a Virgin!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erica has some secretes to spill and Lydia's scream brings the attention to what is really happening in Beacon Hills, making everyone equally worried; however Stiles is more worried than others for obvious reasons...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi y'all! I hope you are enjoying the book up to now. I hope you enjoy this chapter equally the same <3

**Chapter Three:**

“Dinner’s ready!” Peter shouts through the intercoms in each room. I press the green button to signal that I had received it. I unlocked my bedroom door, and as a coincidence, Derek opened it at the same time. We looked at each other for a second, and I raised my eyebrow at the same time he raised his. Creepy.

“Well, this was a nice convocation, I’m going to dinner now.” I walk down the short corridor, hearing the large steps of Derek’s behind, until he was walking by the side of me.

“Look, Stiles- “

“It’s ok Derek, I know you’re not good at saying sorry, so I will just say that I forgive you, I was also in a bad mood seen as though it was the first day at school and all but don’t call my books stupid again sourwolf.” I interrupt, hoping down the next set of stairs to the second floor. He sighs and rubs the back of his neck.

“Will you ever stop calling me that?” Derek asks, stepping down the final set of stairs.

“What do you want me to call you: Derek? That’s too boring.” I smile and walk into the dining room where everyone was already seated. I took my seat in between Erica and Lydia, opposite Isaac.

“You two took your time, what were you talking about on the way down?” Malia enquired, making half the table smirk.

“You know, the usual. How Sourwolf here can’t say sorry so I had to say sorry to myself from him and how I will never stop calling him Sourwolf.” I shrug and shove a carrot in my mouth. Derek rolls his eyes, as per usual, and sits at the head of the table. Then Peter struts in, glass of wine in hand, and sits on the other side of the table. He gives me and Erica a dirt look causing me and Erica to look at each and smiled deviously.

“Todays subject, how was you first day at school?” Peters ask, triggering everyone with groans and tuts, but Erica (being Erica) spoke up first.

“This girl asked me when my next period was, so I said five days, then she said ,”No… what’s your next class.”.” she said like there wasn’t a care in the world.

“Erica, this is why you should ask ‘what do you mean?’ before responding with something like that.” Derek replies shaking his head. Situation status: I am currently laughing uncontrollably.

“Fi-ve days!” I wheeze and fall off my chair laughing too much, causing the whole table (expect Derek and Peter obviously) to laugh. I tried calming myself down, but it wasn’t working, “W-where the hell was I when this happened?”

“At the office remember, you rammed into Miss. Blakes desk on the way out of class and stubbed your precious toe.” Erica responded, gaining composure. I manage to sit back up, my face red as hell. I give Derek a glance and he seemed amused by the situation and was that a smile? Wow this guy can smile? I didn’t know that.

“Oh yeah, I forgot about that…” I sigh, continuing to eat my food like nothing happened even though Erica just made my day ten times better.

“How can you remember everything about Supernatural creatures but nothing about school?” Cora questions.

“Because I read about them every night, not to mention I live with 9. I don’t read about stubbing my toe, that’s irrelevant.” I murmur, finish off my food and push the plate forward, somehow still finishing last out of everyone. These creatures and their big appetites, “May me and Erica be excused, we have business to plan.”

“Yeah but- “

“Thank you!” We both run up the stairs, and I unlock my room and quickly shut the door behind us. I turn around to see Erica sprawled across my bed, lay face down, “Now tell me, why did you want to talk to me?” I say, sitting on my corner chair.

“Why do you have such a big bed, I want one.” She mumbles into the pillows, obviously avoiding the question. I know my best friend, and I know that she obviously is nervous for whatever she wants to tell me, which is not like Erica at all.

“I have a big bed as I asked Derek to get me one when we all moved in, which is besides the point, so tell me what you wanted to tell me.” I answer, dodging a question isn't going to help the situation hun.

She turns around on the bed to look up at the ceiling, “l like Boyd…” Que the scream off moi, “Stiles shut up, looking it's nothing serious.”

“Not serious?! Sweet child, this is so serious that even Derek might take the time to listen to you! Girl, you like Boyd, is that why you weren’t yourself when you have to sit next to him in Chemistry?” I jump on the bed and lie next to her, time for a heart to heart convocation.

“Yes, but you can’t tell anyone Stiles! I swear to god, I will kill you if you tell anyone.” She glares at me, enough for me to get the point.

“Ok, Boyd situation, what are we going to do, what are you going to do?”  After all this time of me thinking she had a crush on Isaac, it was actually Boyd.  I am such a bad best friend.

“Nothing, I’m just going to sit back and see what happens.” Erica confirmed, “Anyway, how about you, anything to tell me Stilinski?” She smirked, turning her head to face me. Oh no, what’s she up too…

“What nope, everything’s fine with this Stilinski, no problems in this neighbourhood. Why would you think there is anything to tell? I feel fine, my minds fine, life’s actually ok for once, nothing for me to tell you, nope, nothing.” I rambled, covering up what is actually up with me.

“Rambling Stiles mean something is up, now confess. I confessed to you, and by what I saw this afternoon, you need to spill da beans hun.” Erica suspected. I can lie to her but there really isn’t anything going on, I think.

“Right, ok. I am going to say this once and once only and you cannot repeat anything to anyone or I will kill you with wolfsbane and mistletoe- Yeah that's what I thought. Derek looked dam hot with his abs and biceps on show, likewise he wears the sweat look really well compared to the others. I just assume he works out twenty times a day seen as though nobody could have a body like his, like jeez- “ Erica giggled and smiled, nodding her head, “What you smiling about? Have I done something wrong?”

“You were rambling about Derek and his body that ‘nobody could have’, are you sure there is nothing to tell me?” Erica interrogated, nudging me in the arm.

“Nothing, maybe I find Derek attractive, but I don’t like him, god I fucking hate him sometimes. I could rip his head off sometimes. But I don't have a crush on him, that's final.” I declared, smiling like I had just achieved something great when really I had just achieved to confuse myself even more than I has done previously. Congrats Stiles.

“Aha yes! I knew it! I am already pl-"

Erica was cut off by this alarming scream, which startled me and Erica. It was like wailing cry, a Banshee scream. This caused us to quickly run out of the door and to Lydia’s room. I ran faster than I thought I could, seeing Isaac and Boyd rush out their rooms as well as all the girls in their rooms. Then Derek and the rest come rushing upstairs as I rush down the corridor to get to Lydia first, not sparing anyone a glance.

I know her password to her door as I was the one who set it, so I quickly got into her room, where she was sat on her bed, dripping in sweat, “Hey lyds, it’s ok.” I put my hands on her shoulders to make her look at me, “Tell me what you heard, saw, anything Lydia.”

“Death, lots of it. 15 people. Darach doing to gain abilities. Swimming pool tonight. Screams, blood. Oh my, Stiles...” Her breathing becomes more rapid, so I try and calm her down. I could feel everyone’s stares behind me, making the pressure even worse.

“Jackson, Malia and Isaac, go to the swimming pool near the edge of the forest and check that out now,” I demand, still looking at Lydia who seemed to be calming down, I heard a few footstep leave, “Erica, go and get some wet towels, she’s boiling. Allison go and get her a change of clothes. Boyd, take my jeep and Peter to the sheriff station, tell my dad everything Lydia said. Ask for my dad only and if he isn't there, tell Parrish. Stay there till I call you with any information Isaac has found. Cora, stay here with Lydia. If she says anything else about the situation, tell me immediately.” I turn around to see only Derek stood there, looking really concerned, “Derek, with me.” I nod to him, storming up the stairs to my room.

“Wait, do you want me to come in or not?” He asks, like he was a little worried. Confused much.

“Yes, Derek. Just sit on the couch, we need to find out what this Darach is doing and how to stop it.” I opened the door, and hurry into my office, grabbing loads of books about supernatural creatures. I then come out and give Derek them all, “Look through them, find something useful.” I go back in and find the Book on Darach's and Druids. After a few minutes of silence, my phones goes off and it's Isaac.

“Stiles, we found a body.” I tense and Derek, by the look on his face, hears what Isaac has said.

“Holy shit ok, before you ring the Sheriff, is there anything on the body to indicate what happened to them?” I quickly sit down on my bed, Derek watching my every move, so I put my phone on speaker.

“Jackson said that he looked like he had a blow to the head, sliced throat and marks around the neck, meaning- “

“He’d been strangled, Derek you getting this?” He nods, writing it down with a pen he found and a piece of paper, “Anything else?”

“Malia is checking for scents and traces, Jackson is checking the body for any signs about him being belonging to some specific group.” Isaac announced, “Ah wait, Jackson has found a purity ring on his finger meaning he is still a virgin? Does that help.”

“Give me a min, let me look…” I throw my phone to Derek and grab the book on Darach's and Druids, looking at the Darach page, “Yes, yes! That’s one of the sets of three were talking about. Sacrifice ritual to virgins so they can seduce people easily. Isaac, ring Boyd and tell him everything, he’s at the sheriffs station.”

“Will do.” He ends the phone call and Derek throws me my phone back.

“There is loads of information about who they can sacrifice here and what abilities they can gain,” I go through the pages, filled with information, “Come in here.” I tell Derek, whilst I go into my rather large office. One side covered in books, the others in medicines.

“Why is your office bigger than mine?” He questions, sitting down in the chair opposite me.

“I don’t know, maybe you just picked the wrong room when we moved in and I happened to get the bigger room. It’s not like you need the room though, I do,” I say, vigorously typing on my computer, “Anyway, do you want to know what’s going to happened next or not?” Derek nods and leans forward on his chair.

“I need to know Stiles, we need to stop it.” He said sternly, basically back to his normal self quickly.

“The five main categories a Darach can do ritual sacrifices on are: Warriors, Healers, Philosophers, Virgins and Guardians," I explain to him, "Warriors of strength; Healers for healing abilities; Philosophers for intelligence and strategy; Virgins for seduction; and Guardians for protection. There already incredibly powerful without these as they already have powers like Telekinesis, Teleportation, Weather Manipulation. They are going to be hard to find Derek, they can use a power called Glamouring to appear human and the only way to change them back is with Mistletoe. This is just pure evil.” I am a tad worried now, and I think Derek knows that due to the heightened senses 

“Hey, what you worried about?” He asked concerned, I sit back in my chair, rubbing my eyes. All this work is hard.

“I really need glasses, I can barely read this screen,” I sigh, avoid the obvious reason I am worried.

“Right, then we will get you an opticians appointment tomorrow, but I know your lying,” You can never lie when your in a household of werewolves.

“Derek, what happens if it comes after me. I am the only bloody virgin in this house hold and I don't think there is many in the town! I guess I am going to die, then you all would be lost.” I panic, pushing my chair back making it hit the wall with a small thud. I looked up at Derek and he had his caterpillar eyebrows raised.

“You’re still a virgin?” He asked staggered, why would he be so intrigued anyway? Like he cares.

“Yes, I am. Now get that smirk wiped over your face. We have business to do.” I stand up and walk out of the office. Did I really just have that convocation with Derek?


	4. Shopping Galore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek, Stiles and Lydia go for some Retail Therapy whilst Stiles gets a pair of glasses; however, all what good turns into sadness when Stiles arrives at Beacon Hills Hospital.

It’s the morning after and were all currently in the dining room, having a meeting about what I discovered last night. Everyone seems fine this morning however Lydia wasn't at the table this morning.

“Keep an eye out at school, it could be any of the students or teachers in school. The people you least expect, so stay aware. Keep a low profile, which I know it hard for some of you. Virgins are the current topic, so keep an eye on anyone you know is one.” I tell them.

“So we need to keep a close eye on you? Seen as though you’re the only virgin in the house?” Jackson sniggered. I was about to answer with my sarcasm but Derek beat me to it.

“The answer to your question maybe a yes Jackson, but Stiles is staying here today so he can help Lydia if anything happens after last night plus of the danger, so stop being a jackass as per usual and focus on the task on hand.” He growls, glaring at Jackson who’s smirk falls of his face. I love it when he gets shut down, serves him right for being so stuck up.

“Boyd, drive my jeep. Don’t let Erica drive it, I’m too scared she will crash my baby.” I toss him the keys and I hear Erica huff in annoyance, “OK, get your asses to school. You're going to be late.” I shove them all up, Erica lastly who grabs me in a hug, “Woah ok, this was unexpected.”

“Be safe, don’t get hurt or have to much fun if you know what I mean,” She winks, causing me to hit her arm. She then turns to Derek, “Look after him, you life depends on it.” She says seriously.

“I can protect myself." 

“That’s very true, sometimes.” Erica smiled then turns on her heel to walk to the jeep, “Oh by the way, I’m driving your jeep on the way home.” She smirks and shuts the door.

“That bitch drives my jeep, I’m going to kill her.” I hear Derek tut. I turn around and walk into the kitchen and grab some cereal and a bowl and sit down with the milk on one side of me and the coffee pot on the other. Oo Idea time, “What if I pour coffee in my cereal instead of milk?” I wonder what it would taste like. I smile mischievously and reach for the coffee pot.

“What if you don’t.” Derek swiftly grabs the coffee pots as he walks past and pours himself the 3rd coffee of the morning.

“Hey! Looks like I’m going to have to be boring now,” I mumble, pouring the milk onto my cornflakes. Always ruining my fun.

“Sometimes boring is better, coffee on cereal isn’t the wisest decision to make.” He takes a sip of his black coffee and leans on the counter.

“What do you actually do when were all not here?” I suddenly ask, wolfing my cornflakes down. Pun intended.

He looked at me and sipped his coffee once again, “Work out, run errands, occasional shopping run.” Then he downs the rest of his coffee and placing it in the sink, “Which reminds me, once Lydia is up, were taking you to the opticians then to the Hospital too see the body found last night.”

“Awh, you do care.” I smile, putting a hand over my heart. He rolls his eyes and walks past me into the Livingroom.  I quickly get up and put my dishes in the sink, jogging into the Livingroom.

“I’m going to see if Lydia is up,” I jog past him and up to the 2nd floor. I pace down the corridor to the room at the end, buzzing the buzzer on the keypad side the door. I wait a few seconds before Lydia opens the door, hair done up in bun and dressed in a red skirt, white long-sleeved top and her red leather jacket, oh don’t forget the black heels, “You look like you’re ready for business.”

“Well after last nights drama, I want to go and do something Lydia style, as long as Derek is up to it seen as though he has the car.” Lydia said a tad perkier than last night, walking out of her room and closing the door behind her.

“Well I’m sure Derek has no choice, he was the one to say we both stay off school.” We stride back down the stairs, to see Derek at the door with his leather jacket on, sunglasses on and keys in one hand, “Where you going?” I ask curiously.

“Lydia wants to go Lydia style, so I presume she means shopping.” He shrugs, chucking his car keys up in one hand. Lydia squeals, and runs as fast as she can with heels on (which is actually quite fast) and grabs her bag, hugging him for a mere second and opening the door to go to Derek’s car. Derek tenses and stops throwing the keys in the air. I’m surprised he didn’t rip her arms off.

“I didn’t realize you had a heart under all that lifeless, grumpy exterior,” I smirk and stroll past him, poking him in the chest as I went past earning a glare off him.

“Shut up Stiles,” He grumbles, and storms after me, locking the door behind us. I hop into the backseat of the Camo, looking at Lydia who seems to be quite excited after last nights events. If was like they never happened but to her, they meant everything. Retail therapy is always the best therapy for her. Soon Derek gets in, putting the keys in the car and starting it up, “To the mall?”

“To the mall.” Lydia smiles and passed me her bag in the back seat.

 

* * *

 

We’re currently in the 4th shop of the morning, and Lydia has bought bags of clothes, shoes etc. Derek had been following Lydia and me around all day as Lydia picked out outfits for me as well as her. I had one bag of clothes for me that Lydia had bought because they looked ‘fashionably good’ on me, apparently even better when I wear glasses. Derek just smirked, like his usual self, every time Lydia handed me a piece of clothing.

“Lyds, we need to go,” I say, dragging her out of the shops, “You have enough clothes to last you the next 10 years.”

“Next two months more like.” She scoffs. I would love to see her wardrobe, I bet its like a fashion show in there.

“The glasses people are downstairs, I’ll be like 20 mins max. We can always come back.” I murmur, pacing down the not-crowded mall stairs. Lydia’s heels clicking with every step. Derek was a bit behind us, watching us like a Hawk. He kinda looked like a creep with his all black outfit and sunglasses on or our personal bodyguard, which was about right.

“Fine, enough for one day.” She sighed, I would of thought 6 bags of clothes was enough. Glasses here I come.

 

* * *

 

“Guess who is officially blind.” I throw my hands up the air as I walk out of the shop where Derek and Lydia were sat.

“Well, where are the glasses and how blind are you actually?” Lydia gets up, leaving her bags on the bench. Derek just watches us, staying with the bags. He’s been awfully quiet today.

“Well there here,” I pull out the glasses case out of my hoddie pocket and give them to Lydia, “And there more reading and short-distance glasses however I can wear them whenever I want.”

Lydia gets them out of the case and looks at them. There thick, black rimmed glasses which looked ok on me surprisingly. She puts them on me, stepping back and judging what they look like, then she smiled, “You look hot as fuck,” She says, making my eyes widen, “Don’t you think Derek?” She turns around and looks at him.

He looks up from his phone and tilts his head, looking at me, “Well, it does give off that vibe.” He say in a monotone voice. This made me blush slightly and look down at my feet. Fuck, what the hell is happening to me. He looks at his watch and grabs all the bags, not noticing the faded blush on my cheeks, “We need to get to the Hospital. I said that you would meet Melissa in half an hour.” He starts to walk off, and Lydia turns to me with a smirk on her face.

“Keep the glasses on, hot as fuck you is a good look.” She turns on her heel and flicks her hair over he shoulder, strutting after Derek. I stand there for a few seconds, star struck about what just happened. I then get back to reality and see that Derek and Lydia are at the other end of the mall. Curse their walking speeds. I jog after them just as they go outside, hospital here I come.

 

* * *

 

Beacon Hill’s Hospital; A place I have become too familiar with over time. Derek parks far as way as possible in the hospital car park, due to the fact he hates hospitals. I look around the back seat of the car and realized I forgot my notebook and pen, “Ah crap.”

“What you forgotten now Stiles?” Lydia mumbles, checking her makeup in her tiny mirror.

“My notebook and pen.” I grumble, rubbing a hand over my face. Then, Derek goes to glove apartment and pulls out and notebook and a pen and hand them to me, “Dude, you’re a life saver.” I pat him on the shoulder, not waiting for a reaction and running out the car into the hospital to see Melissa at the desk, waiting for me.

“About time, come with me.” She drags me off to the discreet corner of the hospital, making sure no one is watching us, and pulls me into a room with three bodies lay out, “By the way, you look great in glasses.”

“Thanks.” I mumble, going over to the body on the far end, “I though there was only one?” I pull pack the sheet to the waist, looking over the body.

“These two came in this morning, didn’t call as I knew you were coming this afternoon.” She joins me at the body, putting on her gloves to inspect the body, “The three death are very similar. Each victim was killed by one of the three means: Blow to the head, sliced throat or strangulation by garrotte. All three are very violent deaths. Whoever or whatever wanted to kill these three is pure evil.” I quickly scribbled down what Melissa was saying.

She walk over to the other two bodies, pulling the sheets back to see two girls, one that I recognized. Oh shit, no that’s not… I slowly walk over to the body at the end, looking at her straight, “Oh shit.”

“Did you know her Stiles?" Melissa whispered.

“Heather, been friends since we were born.” A tear slide down my cheek unexpectedly, I quickly wiped it away before Melissa noticed, looking away from the body. Last time I lost someone I loved was when my mum died, which was a horrible experience.

“I’m so sorry Stiles,” She covered up the bodies, the gave me a small hug, “Is that all?”

“Urmm, were they virgins?” I sniffed, wiping away a tear sliding down pasted my glassed. God I am a mess.

“Two of them had purity rings on of that helps.” I nod and mumble a quick thanks to her. I speed walk all the way out of the hospital to Derek’s car. I open the door and quickly get in, slamming the door behind me. The tears threatening to spill again. Lydia quickly noticed that I am upset and turns around with a worried look on her face.

“Shit, what happened?” She asks worryingly. Derek looks at me through the window mirror, confusion written across his face.

“Don’t want to talk about, can we just get home?” I rub my face once again, keeping the glasses on as it covers some of the redness around my eyes. Derek nods and drives off. The ride was silent, Lydia didn’t say anything and all that were heard was the sniffles off me. I swear to god, these tears wont spill here. Maybe in my room, not here.

When Derek pulls up into the driveway. I hop out immediately, pacing up and down the porch until Derek unlocks the door. They both look concerned at me before opening the door with several bags in hand. I chuck the notebook on the side board and run upstairs to my room. And here is where I stay until Erica comes home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OmG I hate when Stiles cries also If you want to see what Stiles would look like in glasses, search Dylan O'Brien in The Internship. Trust me, he looks gooooooodddd.


	5. Duty Calls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles is sad and it affects the whole pack, earning him a pack hug. Derek is concerned for Stiles and Stiles get a whole new look off Erica and Lydia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I though I would explain how the comms and passwords work around the household as I am bored. Each room has a password that only they and certain people know due to it been there only private space in the house. There is a comm inside every room linked to the Kitchen, Dining room and Livingroom, which have 12 buttons on: 1 linked to every room in the house, 11 for a specific bedroom in the house. They're buzzers outside every room to signal someone wants to come in someone's room, and a buzzer on the inside of each room to unlock the door for someone to enter: beside their bed and one at the door. Some of the pack just knock though.  
> Yeah it's not as complicated as it seems, Derek just has great security and loves his pack more than he shows.

***3 rd Person***

When faint arguments were being faintly heard in the distance, Derek knew the others were on the way home. This happened whenever Stiles wasn’t in school. The pack isn’t the pack without Stiles to be honest in Derek's opinion. They all would be lost without him and Derek could guarantee that the pack would be concerned for Stiles when they finally arrived. When the arguments became louder, the cars pulled up outside the house. Doors slamming open, Erica and Jackson come through the door first, yell about something Derek couldn’t be bothered listening too.

“You know what, I am going to beat you ass up.” Erica yelled, throwing her bag onto the floor. She then stops in her tracks and puts her finger up at Jackson, "Why does it smell like sadness in here.” Erica rushed into the training room, where Derek was making up training routines for them, and gave him a stern look.

“Stiles," Derek sighs, "He came back from the hospital practically in tears and has locked himself in his room.” Derek answers, looking up to Erica with a sad look. Her face instantly drops into a frown and she is quickly out of the room and up the stairs to Stiles in a flash.

When Erica reaches the door, she buzzes it once and the door opens to wide to a miserable Stiles, “Oh Stiles.” Erica quickly envelopes him into a hug, and Stiles starts to cry again. Stiles had stopped crying about an hour ago, distracting himself by teaching himself Latin so he can read the rest of the books he has in his little library.

Losing Heather was like losing a sister (even though they only talked once in a while, she was his only friend till he met Scott and Erica) and that broke Stiles. After a couple of hours crying (before Erica arrived), he had gained control and really tried not to think about the situation; now, with Erica here, he was sobbing into her shoulder.

Erica kept hold of Stiles, kicking the door shut behind her. Erica guided him to the bed and sat him down, hugging him tightly, “What happened at the hospital?” Erica asked softly, rubbing her hand through his hair. Stiles sniffled, and leant back, looking at Erica with red puffy eyes. Erica had only seen Stiles cry a few times, but never this hard. Sometimes, she forgets he is only human.

“Heather has been k-killed. The Darach killed her.” Stiles had to say no more. Erica knew about Heather and they were friends in school. Now she knew wht the place reeked of sadness so much, and Stiles was just glad nobody could hear him right now.

“Awh Stiles, I am so sorry.” Erica wiped a few tears that trundled down Stiles cheeks, smiling sadly at him. Stiles smiled sadly back. Suddenly, there was a clash outside the door which made Stiles flinch, but realising a few moments later was the rest of the pack, being the idiots they are, were behind the doot; but Stiles guessed that was what made him love them all so much.

“I guess the rest are outside the door?” Stiles spirts lifted up a tad as he nodded towards the door.

“That part wasn’t planned.” Erica admitted, ruffling Stiles hair up again. She got up and pressed the button beside Stiles bed to let the others in. Isaac and Malia fell through the door, struggling to stay on there feet making Stiles chuckle slightly. Quickly followed by Allison, Lydia and Cora, all looked worried as they sauntered through the door. Boyd, Jackson, Peter and finally Derek wander in (being the ones who can can't really deal with emotions), standing beside the other 6. They all smiled weakly at Stiles making Stiles smile.

“Well what you all standing there like dummies for? Come here.” Stiles stood up. As soon as he did, Isaac and Malia launch at Stiles to give him a hug, soon joined by all the pack excluding Peter and Derek.

This was Stiles family, and Stiles didn’t want to leave any of them at that moment.

They all let go and one by one they left the room, seen as though it was dinner time. As the last left, Stiles sat back down on his bed. He looked up to see Derek, the last one to leave, still stood there looking at Stiles with his eyebrows risen.

Stiles looked him confusedly, “What’s up with you?” Stiles questions, a small smile making its way onto his face.

“Concerned, that’s what’s up,” Derek told him, “You are my pack. Whenever your sad, the whole pack is sad. You should off seen how panicked they all were downstairs when I told Erica. Chaos isn’t even the word to describe what I saw.”

“Well, I am their favourite.” Stiles grins. Derek rolls his eyes but there was a small smile on his lips, “You wouldn’t last five minutes without me, the place would be an absolute mess, everyone would be confused as hell and probably dead as you wouldn’t have my amazing knowledge.” Stiles boasts, his mood changing very quick. Derek actually made Stiles smile for once; and that was a first.

“I hate to say this, but you may actually be right,” Derek sighs. The reality is that Derek himself wouldn’t last without Stiles. He is always their to keep him in check or whenever he needs help, Stiles is always there to answer it. Life wouldn’t be the same.

Then the buzz came from the comms, catching both Derek and Stiles attention.“I’m sorry to disturb you both,” It was Isaacs voice, “But we were going to watch a movie, but the girls are arguing about what to watch. Stiles I need you before I rip one of their heads off.” Isaac mumbles.

“Well, duty calls.” Stiles get up, rubbing his eyes. They were red from crying, slowly returning their normal pale colour. Derek got up with him, Stiles wandered towards the door when Derek noticed he didn’t have his glasses on.

“Hey, put these on. They cover up some of the redness around your eyes _.” And you looked super-hot in them,_ Derek thought, reaching over to Stiles bedside table to grab his glasses. He passes them him and Stiles slides them on with a grin. He did actually look quite cute wearing them, so Derek was right about two things.

“Why thank you good sir.” Stiles joked and locked the door behind them both, jogging down the stairs where the faint sounds of arguments emerged from the Livingroom. Cora and Allison were arguing over _T_ _he Hunger Games_ and _the Transformers._ All the rest were just watching them, doing nothing to help. Then they all see Derek and Stiles.

“Stiles, you look amazingly good in glasses.” Isaac points out, Erica nodding in agreement.

“Well you’re going to have to thank Derek for that.” I smirk, sitting down in the middle of the couch next to Erica, “Oh by the way, were watching the Hunger games.” Allison groaned, causing Cora to scurry over to the DVD player in excitement. Derek shook his head, taking a seat on Stiles other side. Pack Nights are always the best after moments like tonight.

Even though Stiles wanted to find more about the Darach, he wasn't in the right state of mind to do anything. He would end up crying again, then become equally pissed and plan to kill, whatever the fuck it is, himself.

They were currently watching the 2nd Hunger Games when Stiles was becoming tired. After all the crying, his eyes felt droopy. He wanted to keep his eyes open just so he could watch the remaining hour of the movie but somehow, he couldn’t. He looked over to Erica whose eyes were trained on the rather large T.V. Stiles didn’t want to disturb any of the pack to be honest, so he just sat there.

Derek looked over to Stiles, he could tell that Stiles was getting sleeping by the droopiness of his eyes. He really wanted to put his arm around the teen and let him sleep but he didn’t; _it would make it awkward_ Derek thought. So he let it go and gazed back towards the T.V. It was only minutes later when Derek felt a head rest of his arm.

Stiles couldn’t stay awake, so he closed his eyes and fell asleep faster than he have ever had before. Little did he know, he was currently leaning on Derek’s arm, which he didn't really want too.

Derek wasn't surprised when Stiles fell asleep on his arm, so he shifting into a more comfortable position so Stiles head was on his shoulder and not at an awkward angle. He got a weird look off Peter, but he ignored it and continued to watch the T.V.

The whole pack looked sleepy by the end of the second movie, so Derek decided to call it a night, “School tomorrow morning, bed time.” Derek sounded like their father, but he didn’t care. They all complained but he was having none of it, “Hey, don’t be so loud. Stiles is asleep.” And right on que, Stiles mumbles in his sleep. They all shot upstairs, seen as thought they would do anything for Stiles,  excluding Peter.

“You carrying him upstairs?” Peter asked, like that was a question. Of course Derek was going to carry him upstairs, and Peter knew that.

“Yes, is that a problem?” Derek whispered harshly, carefully moving Stiles head off his shoulder and onto the couch. Derek stood up and knelt down to pick up Stiles bridal style.

“No problem.” Peter held his hands up in surrender. Derek just rolled his eyes and scowled, then carried Stiles up the flight of stairs, Stiles head leaning on Derek’s chest. Derek quickly typed the password into Stiles bedroom, walking slowly and placing him on the bed. He takes Stiles glasses off and lays them on his bed side table, pulling the covers over him. When he does that, the teen starts to stir awake.

“D…Derek?” Stiles mumbles, eyes fluttering open slowly. Derek just smiled, pushing the teens hair back from his face.

“Go back to sleep Stiles,” Derek said softly, stepping backwards towards the door.

“Night Der…” Stiles didn’t finish his sentence as he fell back asleep, which was much needed.

“Night Stiles.” Derek sighed, taking one last look at Stiles and closing the door, making his own way to his room across the hall, where he slipped off his jeans and top and got into bed, thinking about that the hell just happened.

* * *

***Stiles P.O.V***

Its 5:30am and somehow, I am awake, gazing out of the sky light above my bed. The sun is about to come up, making the stars slowly disappear; sad times. I tried going back to sleep but my mind keeps wandering off to last night and why the hell Derek was in his room _. Maybe because he carried up upstairs dipshit?_ That would be the obvious reason.

So if he carried me upstairs last night, he didn’t change my clothes… did he? I quickly check, and I still have the same clothes on thank the lords because that would have been awkward. Seen as though I was literally put to bed like a 5-year-old last night, and I factually can’t get back to sleep for a well needed hour, so it looks like I’m going to have a shower.

Thankfully, I have my own bathroom, so I don’t wake anyone up, plus having soundproof walls is a big bonus, a bigger bonus having the biggest room in the house; fuck you Derek.

After, what I call a quick 10-minute shower, I get dressed for school seen as though the Darach poses no threat to moi anymore. Plus, I am dragging Lydia with me. I put on some jogging bottoms and a hoddie, nothing too special as I can't be bothered anymore.

I sneakily tiptoe out of my room, closing the door lightly so I wouldn’t wake up ‘Mr. I hear everything’ opposite me. I creep down the stairs, even though they probably couldn’t hear anything, but never underestimate werewolf ears because their super hearing is incredible. No one was up when I arrived in the kitchen, so I made myself a much-needed coffee.

I grabbed the notes I made yesterday at the hospital, reading through them. Why take three innocent lives, especially someone so close to me, all for what? To seduce someone. When we find out who this monster is, I will kill them myself. I do need to let the other know though what I have found out and now I’m not a vulnerable virgin, I can sort their sorry little asses out at school now.

I must have been on my 3rd coffee by the time the second person comes waddling down stairs, which happens to be Peter. That’s just my look isn’t it? He walks in smugly, pouring himself a coffee. He looks at me and smirks, what the hell is he smirking about now?

“What you smirking at?” I grumble, pushing my glasses on top of my head. I can’t deal with this so early in the morning.

“Oh nothing, do you remember anything from last night?” Peter says, a bit to chirpy for the time.

“Other than I fell asleep in the middle of watching the movie, then ending up in my bed with Derek walking out of my room, not much. Why?” I ask cautiously, swirling the coffee in the cup.

“You feel asleep on Derek.” Cora walked in, grapping a pop tart off the shelves. I stop swirling my coffee and look up at Cora, my eyes wide. Then to add to my already startled self, Jackass walks in as smug as Peter.

“Yeah, you were all cuddly and all. I swear if you got any closer, you would have been on his lap.” He sniggered, grabbing a bottle of water from the fridge. Holy shit. I didn’t need to know this at all. I groaned, hiding my face with my hands. Why did he have to sit next to me and why didn’t I sleep on Erica instead?!

Bitch, I want to turn back time please.

“Sadly, no pictures.” Malia walks in with Isaac and Allison.

“Thank god!” I whispered into my hands, even though the wolves could hear me. Way to make my life 10 times more embarrassing. Awkwardness to level 10. I prop my head back up, leaning on my hands as the rest of the pack walks in.

“Don’t listen to them Stiles.” Erica walks in, slinging her arm around my shoulders.  I grin slightly at her, sipping my coffee again.

“Stiles, you’re not wearing that to school.” Lydia pipes up, looking at me up and down. Oh, I forgot I was wearing joggers and a hoddie.

“Awh, shame. My best outfit.” I say sarcastically, rolling my eyes. Lydia and Erica look at each, swapping mischievous grins. Oh no what’s happening… Then the squealing starts. They drag me off my feet and up the stairs.

“What the hell are you doing to me?” I squeak, still being dragged up the stairs to my room by the girls. If they are going to do what I think they are, then I might scream. We were going up the final flight of stairs, when Derek strolled out of his room, looking at all three of us bizarrely, “Derek, help me.” I yell at him and he just chuckles, shaking his head.

“No, don’t help him.” Erica and Lydia say in unison. Creepy. Derek just saunters past me, smirking like he knows what’s going to happen. I stick my middle finger up at his when Erica lets go of my hand, she puts my password in and opens the door wide as Lydia marches me in.

“Woah, what you going to do to me?” I sit myself on my bed, observing at the girls as they go through my closet and bags from yesterdays shopping. They both turn around, holding a bunch of clothes… Oh my g-

“We’re picking out your clothes, hot Stiles needs to have a new look.” Erica smirks, throwing all my clothes at me. Ah shit, here we go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this chapter! I don't like sad Stiles, it makes me incredible sad whilst writing or reading it.


	6. The Derek Look

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It seems like Hot Stiles basically looks like Derek, Stiles goes to see him dad and Isaac and Cora get into a bit of a mess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A few people are asking when Scott will come into the story, about chapter eight, will be the first time we see him. Everything should be explained in that chapter, so only two more chapters to wait!

“You look hotter than you did before.” Lydia smiles, pushing me in front of the mirror, “Hot nerd alert.”

“Gee, thanks Lydia.” I sarcastically say, looking at myself up and down. I was wearing a Grey polo-shirt, navy jeans and black boots. It was an up from what I usual wear I have to admit, “And now can I wear my red hoddie?”

“No, I’m not having you looked like little red riding hood after all this hard work.” Erica grumbles, rummaging through my closet (yet again), I think for a jacket or something.

“Well what I am I going to wear over this? It isn’t that hot you know.”

“Aha, this!” Erica pulls out a leather jacket and hands it to Lydia who puts it on me.

“Now I just look like Derek.” I declared, pulling on the jacket. I don’t know why they dressed me, I don’t know why today either… Umm, suspicious.

“There is no problem there Stiles,” Lydia exclaimed, standing beside me, “Wait, it’s missing something.” Lydia runs over to grab the box off the top of my closet.

By the way, my room looks a mess. There is clothes everywhere. Its like someone blew up a clothes bomb in the middle of the room.

She pulls out a blue beanie and skips back over. “Oh no, no. You’re not putting that on me.” I step back.

“Yes you are, its adds to the look.” Lydia stated, putting it on my head, fixing it up, “Look, you look amazing and it seems it’s time for school!” Erica grabs my hand and drags me once again down the stairs and into the living room.

“I didn’t know it was dress like Derek day.” Jackson smirked, looking at me up and down.

“I told you!” I throw my hands up in the air, glaring daggers at Lydia and Erica who smirked in return. What's it with everyone smirking today? 

“I would admire you if-“ Cora slapped a hand over her mouth, obviously wanting to say something she couldn’t say. I turn around to her and raise my eyebrows, oh my god now I am acting like Derek, “If-if you weren’t so sarcastic and witty.”

“Hey, my sarcasm is the best part of me.” I scowl whilst Derek walks in, coffee in hand (as per usual). He sits down on his arm chair, grabbing one of his fantasy books.

“No, your sarcasm is the most annoying part of you.” Derek grumbles, not looking up from his book. I scoff and turn my attention to the rest of the pack who were all huddled around the Livingroom.

“I love sarcasm. It’s like punching people in the face but with words.” I sigh, what the hell has my life come too?

“Only you could say that Stiles.” Malia beamed. I roll my eyes and re-directed my eyes to the Alpha.

“You doing this morning’s announcements Derek, or am I?” Derek looked up at me for a few seconds, then back down at his book. What is so fascinating about that god dam book?

“You can, only if you want to though.” He mutters, drinking his black coffee again.

“It’s fine,” I looked at the packed gathered around, “OK listen up pups,” They hated it when I called them pups, so they all groaned when I said it, “Shut up, this is serious. The Darach has now killed 3 people, completing the Virginity ritual. From now on, I am a free man. I have a feeling that the new ritual is Warriors, however, just keep an eye out for any suspicious activity in and out of school. If you see any, tell moi or Derek. We don’t know when the Darach will next attack, that’s why I am going to see my pops tonight. OK talk over, school.” I smile and shuffle backwards, turning on my heels to stroll out the door.

Jackson runs out next to me, “What’s up Jackass?”

“Fuck off Stilinski, will you stop putting all the girls in my car, all they do is squeal at the latest gossip.” He points to the girls, who were already giggling about something. I sigh and turn to the pack.

“Erica, Isaac, Malia and Cora are with me, the rest are with Jackass.” I swizzle around to Jackson, “Is that ok for your werewolf ears?” He rolls his eyes and punches me in the arm on the way past, “Hey! Werewolf strength against a tiny fragile human, that god dam hurt!”

“Well stop calling me Jackass then.”

“Only when you stop being one.” I rub my arm where he hit it; god that shouldn’t have hurt that much. I didn’t wait for a reply and I jogged over to my jeep, sliding into the drivers side, “One day, he gonna mess with the wrong person.”

 

* * *

 

I’m currently strolling into the Sheriffs department, alone for once. I had dropped the pack off however they had been some complaining about me going on my own until Derek shut them down, which was hilarious. I drove Roscoe here as slow as I could so I could get some peace: living with 10 other people is manic, trust me, it’s worse than you imagine. I first see Parrish at the desk, working on some files. He looks up and sees me and smiles.

“Stiles, how are you?” Parrish politely asks, setting his work down to come around to me.

“Great seen as though I live in a mad house.” I smile.

“New look going on there? I guess Lydia’s idea?” He smiles back. I’m still wearing my leather jacket which was more comfortable then I imagined.

“And Erica’s, apparently ‘hot’ Stiles needs a good look.”

“That sounds like them, are you here to see your dad?” He asks, walking through to the back where my dad should be.

“Yep, about the new killings. I have some information that could help the investigation.”

“Right, he is just in there questioning someone who found the bodies yesterday morning, he won’t be a minute.” He pats me on the shoulder whilst he walks back to the front desk, the door opens to his office and my dad walks about with… Is that Miss. Blake?

“That’s it, we will contact you if we need any more info- Stiles?” He sees me and smiles.

“Hey dad, just came to see you,” My eyes make my way to my English teacher, “Miss. Blake?”

“Stiles, nice to see you,” She smiles weakly and turns back to the Sheriff, “Thank you Sheriff.” And she hurries off, out of the department.

“What do I owe the pleasure?” I turn back to my dad and give him a hug. It’s only been a week since I last saw him, but I do miss him loads.

“Do I need a reason to come and see my wonderful pops?” I pull back and grin. He shakes his head.

“No but I have a feeling you’re here because of the murders?” He asks, pulling me into his office where he sat down on his large spiny chair.

“Sadly, yes. I have some information you could use with the investigation.” My dad nods and listens to me whilst I explain the whole situation. Once I am finished, he sits back and sighs.

“So this is a Darach’s doing?” I nod, “And we don’t know who this person or thing is?” I nod again.

“The only way we can find out if a person is the Darach is poison them with Mistletoe.” I answer. I then get a sharp pain in my chest, making me hiss.

"What's up?" My dad asks worryingly, leaning over the desk.

"It's my pack bond," I manage to say, "Someone is hurt." As on cue, my phone buzzes in my pocket, multiple times. I grab it and it’s a text off Erica:

_EMERGENCY, Isaac is injured. We need you asap._

Absolutely typical! What have they done now? “I gotta go dad.” We both stand up quickly and I give him one last hug in a hurry.

“OK, see you soon?” I nod and pace out of the office, “Oh Stiles,” I turn around and look at my dad smirking at me, “I love the Derek look.” I groan and I jog out the Department, waving at Parrish as I pass.

I race home, driving faster than usual, and arrive within the 5 minutes. No one was outside so I run in and see everyone in the training room. Derek is the first one to see me and worryingly looks at me.

“Move, let me see him.” I push past everyone to see Isaac on the floor, with cuts across his chest, stomach and cheeks, “What the hell happened.” Everyone stayed silent, “I said, what the hell happened!” I said a bit irritated. Isaac whined on the floor, Derek taking his pain away.

“This is my fault,” I turn around to see Cora on the brink of tears, cuts also across her face but not as bad as Isaacs, “We caught a faint sent of the Darach and decided to follow it. Stupid Idea, I know, but we found it in it's Darach form, and it attacked us. Isaac got the worst of it. I am so sorry.” She cried.

“Hey, hey It’s ok. Well it’s not but it’s not your fault. Come sit next to Isaac while I go and get some things.” I grab her hand and let her sit next to Isaac, her eyes brimming with tears, “I’ll be one minute.” I jog up the stairs,  grabbing bandages, anti-septic’s and a few damp cloths.  I come back down stairs and start working on Isaac as the pack watch intently.

“It looks like the Darach’s claws are poisoned with a type of wolfsbane called Aconitum lycoctonum," I tell them, "They didn’t dig in deep, but I will need to put some of this on it to extract it.” I lift up the cream and open the lid, smoke particles simmering as I open it.

“What is it?” Isaac asks worryingly, gulping in the process.

“Anti-AL wolfsbane, still in the process of making a compatible name that doesn’t sound as boring," I mumble, giving Isaac a reassuring smile, "It basically burns the wolfsbane out without using Derek’s normal tactic of a blow torch, plus it’s more affective.” I explain, putting it on the palm of my hand. Little smoke particles evaporate, and the cream doesn't burn me like I expected it to do, “Derek, Boyd, hold him down. This might hurt a tad.”

I apply the cream all over the slashes whilst Isaac wolfs out due to the pain. I wrap the bandages of the cuts quickly to apply pressure to the wounds. I step back, watching agonizingly. After a few moments, Isaac settles down and the wolfbane disperses into the surroundings into purple sparks.

“It worked!” I squeak, a grin quickly making it way onto my face. Isaac turns to me and looks at me bizarrely, “What? I only made it last week.”

“So what you just basically made me one of your testers? Thanks Stiles, much appreciated.” He muttered cynically.

“Thanks Stiles! You just saved my life! Love you!” I say sarcastically, “It was either that or be set on fire with a blow torch. So shut the fuck up or next time do it yourself.” Isaac grumbles and try’s stand up, falling back down on the solid floor.

“Isaac, lie down. Give it a few minutes to work.” Derek affirms, pushing Isaac back down. I turn around to Cora and inspect her gash on her cheek. I sigh and grab a cloth, removing the dry blood off her face. Once finished with Cora, Derek and Boyd lift Isaac up and drag him to the Livingroom, now know as the interrogation room. Once everyone is seated, I sit in front of Cora and Isaac.

I first look at Cora, who looked tired and ready for a good nights sleep, “Can you tell me what exactly happened, enough so I don’t have to ask this dumbass of a boy next to you.” I question Cora, earning a tut of Isaac as he lay back.

“We were on a run for training and Isaac caught a distinctive sent towards the middle of the woods so, being the intrigued teens we are, we followed it. We only noticed it was the Darach when the scent lead us to the Nematon, where it seemed to be drawing power. When it saw us, it attacked me first then Isaac kinda wolfed out and took the damage instead of me.” Cora clarified.

“What time did you catch the sent?”

“It was about 5?”

“Okay dokey, Isaac get your ass to bed and rest. Peter will get your dinner when it’s ready, same for you Cora. You looked a tired enough,” I stand back up, facing the whole pack. They looked like they were waiting for instructions as per usual, “Moral of the story: Don’t follow any unusual scents. No more running around the woods either until the Darach is caught, I don’t want to patch up anymore of you due to your inability to stay safe.”

“That’s not fair.” Malia muffled, sitting back in the chair.

“Yeah, how am I supposed to keep fit if I can’t go on my daily run?” Jackson asked stupidly.

“Jackass, I’m gonna need you to put those few remaining brain cells together and work with me here, okay? You’re a god dam werewolf, you’re basically going to be fit for the rest of the life, so don’t even start with this whole fitness malarkey. I should be the one worrying about my fitness," I then turn to Malia, "And Malia, if you want to run, go for laps around the house. Its big enough.” I swear to god, Jackson can so stupid sometimes.

“OK, enough sarcasm for one day.” Derek grumble, not taking his eyes eye of an annoyed Jackson in front of me, “You have to agree with Stiles here though.” I look past Jackson and to Derek and raise my eyebrow.

“I’m confused, which part are you agreeing with?” I ask confusingly. He smirked and met my gaze.

“All of it.” Derek said cockily. Half of the pack snorted and stifled a laugh whilst I glared at them all.

“You’re a little a shit, you know.” I roll my eyes and push way past Jackson, sticking my middle finger up at Derek on the way past, not sparing a glance at the pack as I storm my way upstairs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can anyone come up with a good name for the Anti-wolfsbane cream? I'm stuck for ideas.


	7. Do you need a hug?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles learns that the Darach is linked to Derek, Lydia wants a party for Styles 18th and Peter has a date, but with who..?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your Anti-wolfsbane names, I will chose one when its next mentioned!  
> I quite like the Sterek in this chapter. It has to be favourite chapter up to now.

Saturday is usually Stiles relaxing day where all homework and research is usually discarded for the day without a worry for him however, the Darach has other plan for Stiles. He had been up since 7am, reading up about them and why the Nematon would concern it. He hadn’t left his room all morning and no one disturbed him as they all knew what he was doing. Stiles was about to get bored of the book when the part he was looking for came up.

_The Darach’s are drawn to Nemeton’s. The Nematon plays a huge part in the sacrifices due to being the Beacon of Power. This is due to an Innocent Sacrifice being taken beneath the roots of the Nemeton before the Darach draws its power to make it stronger and powerful._

Paige. Crap. Derek won’t be happy about this at all.

Stiles scribbles the information down, making a bee line towards the door. He was still in his grey joggers and red hoddie when he opened his door. He was about to knock on Derek’s door when a large black wolf jumps up the stairs, strutting down the hallway with more sass than Stiles had ever seen from Derek before.

The wolf looks up at Stiles, who is stood beside the door, with his crimson eyes and stops in his tracks. Stiles grins at him, Stiles secretly admires Derek’s wolf form, or in Stiles words ‘He is so adorable!’. Derek growly lowly at the sight at Stiles, appearing annoyed but really he was slightly happy Stiles was there.

“Woah their big guy, don’t bite my head off, I’m too precious,” Stiles laughs slightly as Derek walks over in a huff, his head hanging low. The wolf is about hip height on Stiles, which made it easier for Stiles to pat/ruffle up his fur, which always made Derek irritated, but he didn’t care, “Was that run tiring?” Derek grunted in response, nudging Stiles hand to open the door to his room for him.

Stiles received the message after a few second of wondering what the hell Derek wanted, quickly unlocking the door to let Derek in. Derek pondered in, whilst Stiles waited outside the door speculating if he should go in or wait till Derek is back in human form. Derek seemed to sense Stiles still stood outside the door, and turned around to face Stiles, giving one nod of the head to tell him that he could enter the room.

Derek trotted into the bathroom to change back into his human form. It wasn’t the first time Stiles had been in Derek’s room, but it was the first time in a few months. It was actually quite neat, but he didn’t expect any less off Derek. A whole wall was full off books, which Stiles wished was in his room. The number of books Stiles had was crazy, this was definitely on the next request list. Stiles was so busy admiring the bookshelf for some random reason, he didn’t notice Derek come out of the bathroom.

“I guess you want the bookshelf now?” Derek’s low voice startled Stiles, causing him to yelp and fall over the carpet onto Derek bed in a clatter. Derek just smirked and leaned against the door frame. Stiles scrambled up sat up on the bed, glaring at Derek.

“Give a guy a warning!” Stiles shrieked, “You know I don’t have werewolf senses like mostly everyone else in this house.”

“No, you were just too busy in your own world to hear the door unlock and swing open.” Derek states, sauntering over to the bed to sit beside Stiles. Stiles shuffled over, swinging his legs onto the bed to sit crossed legged, “Now, what do you want?”

“Well, sadly, I have news on the Darach and its linked to the Nemeton.” Derek nodded a bit too eagerly for Stiles liking, “It’s not the best news so I’m just going to give you the notes to read through. I don’t want you to get sad or angry as sometimes you can scare me when your angry- Oh don’t give me that look you totally look like your going to rip someone’s head off when you are angry- and I’m just going to sit here and count the number of books you have as there is loads, like god-“

“You going off topic here Stiles.” Derek grumbles, leaning forward to grab the notes.

“Sorry, here.” Stiles hands the notes over and distracts himself whilst Derek skims over the notes. Derek seemed to be dead quite whilst he read them over, which was normal. Derek felt a mix of emotions whilst reading it. He read it over and over again until he couldn’t anymore. After a few minutes of silence, Stiles turned his head slowly to look at Derek. His head was bowed low, a look of guilt across his face. He raised his head and met Stiles sad gaze.

“So this is my fault?” Derek says weakly. Stiles jumped up onto his knees and shuffled closer to Derek, only slightly though.

“No, don’t you dare blame this on yourself.” Stiles said sternly, but not harshly as that would be mean at the moment. Derek sigh and ran a hand across his face.

“But it is Stiles, these deaths are my fault.” Derek firmly whispered. To Stiles, Derek sounded he was about to break down at any moment.

“No they are not so don’t blame this on yourself,” Stiles shuffled closer, so he was facing Derek, Derek was going to interrupt but Stiles beat him to it, “No, I’m not letting you blame this on yourself, ok? You didn’t know this would happen, hell this happened 8 years ago, and 16-year-old Derek didn’t know a crazy bitch of a Darach would use this power to be evil little shit. Don’t you dare, or I swear to God I will use your tactic and rip your throat out. I maybe a fragile, sarcastic little shit but I am more dangerous than you think Derek Hale and I- What you smirking at?” Stiles questioned.

“Nothing other than you annoying rambling.” Derek smirked, throwing the notepad back at Stiles, hitting in the chest.

“Annoying, pfft… Never! But you understand right? No more blaming yourself.” Derek smiled slightly and nodded, “Good, now do you want a hug?” Stiles ask, the words slipping out of his mouth before he could stop them from doing it. Derek looked at him confused and tilted his head. Stiles eye widened, “Oh my god why did I ask that, of course you don’t want a hug, I’m just being stupid, ignore me-“ Stiles was cut off when Derek dragged him forward and wrapped his arms around the boys waist.

Stiles yelped at the sudden contact, taking a second to realize Derek was actually hugging him… wait, Derek was hugging him?! Stiles quickly wrapped his arms around Derek’s neck, pulling him closer. Then to ruining the moment, the door swings open with Erica and Lydia stood at the door. The two pull back, glaring at the girls who were stood there smirking.

“We’ve found Stiles!” Erica yells down the hallway, obvious that they were all looking for him.

“What do you want? We were having a bro moment dude.” Stiles snaps, glaring daggers at the girls who stood beside each other. Derek raised an eyebrow at Stiles statement.

“Sorry to ruin your bro moment Stiles but seen as though its nearly 11am and no one had seen you all day, we got incredibly suspicious that we hadn't heard your annoying voice all morning and came up here to your room. When you weren’t in there, we panicked, and I somehow know Derek’s password and entered the room and here you are.” Erica rambled, looking around Derek’s room from the doorway. The only people who had been in here was Stiles, Peter & Isaac. Derek sighed and mental reminded himself to get Stiles to change his password so he doesn't find any of his pack lounging in his room.

“We’ll I am here now. But even I can tell Lydia is wanting to ask something.” Stiles states, throwing his legs off the bed to face the door way. A smile grew on Lydia’s face.

“Yeah, it’s your birthday next week Stiles and your officially 18 so I want to throw you a party, only if Derek agrees that I can use the house.” Lydia smiled, her best way to persuade Derek. She didn’t need to persuade Stiles as he would eventually have to agree.

“You can use the house as long as you clean up and leave me alone for the whole night, but feel free to annoy Peter.” Derek agrees, shifting his look to see Stiles, mouth wide open in surprise.

“So your going to plan my birthday party without my consent? Sounds like Lydia Martin.” Stiles mumbles, rolling his eyes.

“Oh, shut up you will love it.” Lydia snaps back, coming into Derek’s room and dragging Stiles off the bed, “Now, clothes shopping. Your party outfit needs to be on point!” She drags Stiles out of the room whilst he groans, and mumbles curses on how he got himself into this.

"But I have work to do and a killer to catch!" Stiles tells them, pulling back.

"A couple of hours Stiles, that all I am asking!" Lydia shoots back. 

It takes a couple of seconds before I eventually agree, "Fine..." I sigh.

“Yay! Shopping! I’ll go and get the girls. We can a have a girls afternoon.” Erica squeals running down the hall as fast as she high heels could take her.

“But I’m not a girl?” Stiles inquiries, freeing his hand from Lydia’s death grip.

“No, but you might as well be.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?!” Stiles shrieked, earning a chuckle off Derek who was stood in his doorway. Stiles turns around and glares at him, “Don’t you start too!” Derek throws his hands up in surrender, trying to hold back a smirk but failing miserably.

“It’s ok Stiles, she doesn’t mean it.” Lydia tries to comfort a rather irritated Stiles.

“Yes I do!” Erica shouts back up the stairs. _That little shit is going to get it in a minute._

 

* * *

 

Great, another round of shopping.

Stiles slouches on one of the mall booths, tired of the shopping for the past 2 and half hours. In total, 8 bags were brought between the 5 girls + Stiles, which he thought was a lot but actually wasn’t in Allison’s opinion. Cora and he sat down, watching the girls bicker about where to eat at. Cora was the only sane one here, she didn’t like shopping but was more than willing to come for Stiles birthday.

“We’re having McDonalds, and that final!” Cora yelled over at the 4 girls, making half of them glee in joy and the other sigh. We all ordered, and Lydia and Erica went to order as the other girls came and sat opposite Stiles.

“Lydia sounds like she’s planning a huge party,” Malia commented, looking through her bag of clothes she bought for the party, “The actually fact that the pack has to dress ‘incoordination’ makes it seem like we need to make a big impression on the whole school.”

“The whole school is coming?” Allison questioned, resting her head on the table. Shopping must off tired her out too.

“Well, the whole of Lydia’s and Erica’s contacts have been informed so I guess.” Cora mumbled, going through her phone. Great, so the whole pack house is going to be covered in horny teenagers, Peter is going to be so happy.

“Yay! Greatest 18th birthday in the world of birthdays, lucky me.” Stiles said sarcastically. Cora turned her phone out and smirked at him. What was with the Hales and their smirks?

“Awh, no need to be sarcastic Stiles. You will enjoy it, don’t you worry. Look on the upper hand, you will be legal to have sex now.” Cora declares. Straight the point as usual.

“Like I have anyone like that.” Stiles grumbles, resting his head on the table.

“One day Stiles, one day.” Lydia perks up as she delivers all our food, sitting beside Stiles. Stiles immediately grabs his food and gobbles it down before even the wolves could finish theirs, leaving the girls slightly shocked.

“What? I was starving.”

“Typical Stiles.” Erica snorts, devouring her chicken nuggets, “And I thought werewolves had a big appetite.”

 

* * *

 

“What if “It’s Raining Men” and “Let the Bodies Hit the Floor” are both about the same event from a different perspective?”

“Stiles, I’m begging you to stop.” Isaac semi-shouts from the other side of the Livingroom. All the teens were all writing their English essays due in on Monday, and Stiles had already finished his, so he decided to bother everyone else as they wrote theirs, whilst doing his detective work.

“What about- Hey that hurt!” Malia had thrown her shoe at Stiles head to shut him, which was failing, “I did not deserve that.” Then Peter walks in, making matters worse.

“Yes you did.” Peter says seriously.

“Hey that’s not fair. Anyway, why are you dressed up like that?” Stiles questioned, changing the subject quickly. Peter was all dressed up, well that what Stiles thought seen as though he wasn’t in his usual white V-neck top.

“I actually have a date tonight.” Peter said casually. This caught the attention of the whole pack, even Derek who popped his head around the room divider from the kitchen.

Derek seemed to be more surprised than anyone else, “Come again?”

“I have a date Derek, is that so hard to believe?” Peter asks, making sure he looks good in the hallway mirror.

“Yes.” Derek deadpans, looking seriously surprised at how Peter, off all people, could get a date.

“You know nephew, I thought you of all people would be happy to get me out of this house.” Peter turns to Derek who is now stood behind Stiles chair.

“I’m just surprised that you, off all people, could get a date.” Derek explains, crossing his arm across his chest.

“It’s sad that you think so lowly of me Derek,” Peter grabs his jacket off the coat rack and throws his keys up in the air, “If it goes well, you can meet her.”

“Wait, Peter!” Stiles yelled, quickly getting up off the couch, trying not to fall face first onto the floor. Peter turned around, raising an eyebrow, “What’s this apparently luck woman's name?”

Peter smirks, “Jennifer Blake.” He then slams the door, leaving Stiles shocked that Peter would be going out with the packs English teacher. Stiles slowly turns around, the rest of the pack was wide-eyed, some more shocked than others. Stiles glanced at Derek who was struggling to hold back a laugh.


	8. It's back...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We finally find out what happened between the Hale pack and Scott, Stiles is scared and Derek says thankyou to Stiles in his own way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its the Scott chapter! We finally find out what happened between them all. I'm sorry if it doesn't make sense but I did my best!

It was 6pm on Tuesday night when Stiles got a call from someone he least expected.

“Hello, major disappointment speaking.” Stiles said joyfully down on phone.

“ _Stiles_?” The voice sounded out of breath, it took a few moments for Stiles to register the voice he hadn’t heard in a while.

“Scott? W-what’s up?” Stiles voice weakened. He was sat in the training room, watching the other train, but when Stiles had said ‘Scott’ they all stopped and were now looking at him wide-eyed and worried, expect Derek who had a scowl on his face.

“ _I know I’m the last person you want to here from, but I found a body.”_ Scott sounded like he was running, Stiles got up and walked out of the room and into the dining room, even though the privacy isn't that good in a house of werewolves.

“And you thought you would call me instead of the police?” Stiles interrogated.

“ _You always said to call you before the police if I ever found a body, so I did. I know it’s stupid but-_ “

“It’s ok, where are you?”

“ _Animal Clinic, the body is just in the woods in front of it_.” Scott mumbled, he sounded scared which was a new thing for him.

“OK, just stay there. I’ll be there is a min.” Stiles hung up before he could say any more. He rubbed a hand over his face and rushed into the training room, where everyone was still listening into his convocation.

“What was that about?” Allison asked worried, dropping the boxing gloves onto the floor. Scott maybe her ex-boyfriend but she still cares for him.

“He found a body.” Stiles mumbled.

“Why would he call you?” Boyd inquired. Stiles shrugs but is still positive about going to see him.

“I’m going to go and see him, does anyone want to come? Preferable no one who will bite his head off.” Stiles aimed that at Derek and Jackson.

“I’ll come,” Erica offers, “He used to be my best friend too.”

“I’ll come too.” Isaac says.

“OK, come on.” Stiles turns on his heels and grabs his red hoddie, pulling it on. He puts his glasses on and grasps his keys off the side.

“Stiles?” It was Derek who made Stiles top in his track, making him turn around to look at him stood in the doorway, “Be safe.”

“Don’t worry, I have my two body guards.” Stiles smiles at him and gives one last look at Derek and jogs to the car where the other two were already were. Off to Scott they go…

What happened between the Hale pack and Scott was weird. At the start, when Erica, Scott and Stiles were only 15 and in Freshman year, they were the best of friends: best friends for 10 years. It was all great until Stiles decided to drag both Erica and Scott out to find half a body. Both Erica and Scott were bitten that night by rouge Peter. And this is where Derek enters the story. With his being an experienced Werewolf, he offered to help Erica and Scott with their new ability due to his uncles inability to keep control. And this is where the problems pile up.

Erica was hesitant but accepted Derek offer to help her find control, whilst Scott was having none of it. He said “I can find my own anchor. I don’t need help.”

Enter Allison, who Scott took an instant liking too. It was hopeful for a while until 3 months later when Allison dumped him for lying to her. With Allison being a Werewolf Hunter at the time, when she found out he was a werewolf (for his protection) she ended it. Erica had an anchor, which was actually Stiles. Scott became more distant with the two, and at full moons he became restless.

Derek, now being the Alpha after stealing the power for Peter, still offered Scott lessons on how to keep control but Scott being Scott, he blankly refused. Stiles was struggling to keep up with Scott now, worrying about him constantly. Erica was going fine, both Isaac, Jackson and Boyd had been turned by now and Erica started to let them hand out with the three, which Scott didn’t like. Scott was awful with Isaac and Boyd, he used to start petty fights with them causing anyone, but Scott, to get hurt. Stiles had enough, and stupidly on a full moon, went over to Scott’s house to confront him about his absurd behaviour toward the boys.

When Stiles arrived at Scott’s, he marched upstairs to his room. Scott wasn’t wolfing out, but still had that snide smirk on his face. They had a huge argument, ending up Scott wolfing out; hurting Stiles in the process. It was actually Derek who tore Scott off Stiles. Stiles ended up with claw marks across his chest and cheek, which was hard to explain to his dad. Least to say, Erica, Derek and Boyd (even Jackson ) were furious with Scott and how he attacked his former best friend. Scott wasn’t even sorry about it and blame his monstrosity of a werewolf self on Stiles.

Stiles then told him never to talk to him again unless he wants to say sorry. Stiles was upset for weeks, Scott didn’t even try to talk to him, just gave him glares in the hallways at school.

In the time leading up to Scott’s apology: Derek had started to form the Hale pack, me + Erica found Malia and turned her back into her human form, Allison made a pledge to help Werewolves (which her dad agreed too), Melissa and Noah found out about the supernatural, Lydia was just discovering about her supernatural powers, Peter had come back alive, unfortunately, and Derek had asked Erica and Stiles into his pack, as well as Allison, Malia + Lydia.

It wasn’t till Stiles 17th birthday Scott said sorry for everything. Stiles accepted but they both knew they could never be the best of friends. They both parted ways, and only spoke every once in a while. The Hale house was built half way through Junior year, specially designed by Stiles and Derek. They moved in in the Easter holidays, and that’s were Stiles was declared Emissary of the Hale Pack.

Scott hadn’t called Stiles in months, so being surprised by his call was nothing new.

The car ride was silent. Stiles drove as fast as he could, soon arriving at the Clinic. We all hopped out, and Scott ran out of the Clinic. He took one look at Erica and Isaac, both stood beside Stiles. He looked wearily of them both, then back at Stiles with a weak smile. Stiles mirrored it and spoke first.

“Right, show me the body.” Stiles huffed out a sigh, and Scott led the way. The two pups seemed pretty chilled out seen as of the situation, but Stiles didn’t think it was the time for them to go all wolf on Scott. Erica still hasn't forgiven him, Isaac did when Stiles did as he saw no point in them fighting. Scott led us deeper into the woods, and then became to an abrupt halt.

“There.” Scott pointed at the tree in front of them. For the wolves, a strong scent of blood covered the surroundings, making the wolves stay back from the body. Blood trickled down the back of the victims head, looking fresh. The victim was tied up by his neck, obviously strangled.

“How did you find him?” Isaac speaks up, walking slowly over to the body.

“I smelt blood and followed it, it’s the same guy who was in the Clinic half an hour ago with his dog, Warrior.” Scott finished, standing away from the other wolves.

“Warrior? Was he..?” Erica questioned.

“Air cadets, so a warrior technically.”

“Shit, it’s started again,” Stiles muttered, running a hand over his face. He look one last look at the body and turned back to the others, “Scott will you call the cops?” Scott nodded, getting his phone out, “OK, well we need to go before the cops turn up.” Stiles walked up to Scott and put a hand on his shoulder which startled Scott, “Be safe.”

“You too.” With that, Stiles turn away and jogged with Erica and Isaac back to the car before the cops arrive.

When they arrived home, Derek was waiting for them in the hallway. More for Stiles actually. When the door swung open, Isaac and Erica came in first, Stiles lagging behind. Derek let out a relieve sigh that Stiles was still in one piece. But he smelt of anxiety, frustration. Derek knew something bad had happened, so he just kept quite and followed Stiles into the Dining room. Stiles knew Derek had followed him into the Dining room, probably about to ask 1 million questions about what he had found out but unusually he stay quiet.

“It’s back at it again Derek, warriors are next. Just for some fucking enhanced strength,” Stiles said spitefully, taking his glasses off and putting them on the table. Derek just stood and listened to the teen that walked up and down the hallway in frustration, “I don’t understand, I really don’t! Why do this to anyone, 4 innocent lives have already been taken. The evil bastard is going to get It when we find it, and then it will be sorry. If it hurts any hair on any of this pack head, my family’s head. I will personally rip it’s throat out.” Stiles ranted.

Derek could sense Stiles nerves and frustration as he paced the room. He mumbling things that Derek could barely hear, so kept quiet. Derek wanted to go and tell him that it will work out in the end, tell him it will be okay. But he didn’t, he kept quiet. Then Stiles stopped in his tracks, “What happens if it goes after my dad? Oh my, I can’t lose him. No, no, I can’t lose him Derek. I don’t know what I would do with myself. I need a pack meeting now,” Stiles rushed over to the comms, pressing the button that signals every room in the house, “Meeting now, dining room.”

The pack comes rushing down the stairs, piling into the dining room. It was moments like this that Derek knew the pack had so much respect for Stiles, sometimes more for him than they do for himself. Derek lets Stiles do his own thing as. Lets get real, he knew more about supernatural creature than himself, and when Stiles was positive about something, he was going to do it with or without Derek’s permission. When everyone was seated, expect Derek who was stood behind the teen in question, Stiles took a deep breath.

“The Darach has killed again, a man near the Animal Clinic. Scott found him about 100m into the reserve; blow to the head and tied up by the neck. Scott told me he worked in the air cadets, meaning he falls into the warrior category. This means the ritual has started again," _and I’m fucking scared that it will attack someone close to me,_ "So, I have two rules that I haven’t even run through with Derek, but this is for your safety,” Stiles turns to Derek, waiting for a response.

“Go on.” Derek nods, gesturing for him to continue.

“Rule 1, Boyd you’re not going air cadets till I am most certain you that thing will not hurt you.” Stiles declares sternly.

“I can live with that.” Boyd answers, nodding in the process.

“Good. And rule 2, you go out in groups of 2 or more. I swear to god if I see you alone outside of school, I'll break you arm. I don’t want any more innocent people getting hurt, so if that means extra training and daily trips to the Nemeton, so be it. The first thing we need to find is that sent.”

“And how are we going to do that?” Allison queries.

“Malia, Cora and Isaac are the best at finding a sent, so they will be three teams patrolling the woods, every night mainly around the Nemeton due to its power being drawn from it,” Stiles confirmed.

“Can we choose our teams at least? I don’t want to die surrounded around people I don’t like.” Jackson uttered, aiming that at Isaac mainly. Isaac let out a low growl, eyes flashing yellow.

“No,” Derek affirmed, “You get put where Stiles put’s you and you will like it, that’s final.” Stiles sniggered at Jackson after being shut down by Derek. The pros of being Emissary.

“Isaac, you’re with Erica and Peter. Cora you’re with Jackson and Allison. Malia you’re with Derek and Lydia. No complaints. Boyd you are staying in the house with me.” The pack nodded.

“Hang on, I have another date tomorrow with Jennifer.” Peter told Stiles. Stiles just rolled his eyes.

“Well tell her to hang on till your finished at 6, if she actually liked you surprisingly, she will wait for you.” Stiles articulated, “You can go now.” The pack dispersed, returning to what they were doing before Stiles called them down.

“You know, sometimes I think that you run this pack better than I do.” Derek spoke as he sauntered out of the Dining room. That confused Stiles and he quickly paced after Derek into the kitchen.

“What do you mean?” Stiles asked.

“The pack, they respect you, well most of them do anyway. You run the pack the way it should be run.” Derek sighed, grabbing a bottle of water out of the double fridge.

“Do you mean we run the pack the way it should be run? As if I didn’t have you to shut Jackson up, I’m sure I wouldn’t get away with this.” Stiles expressed, jumping up onto the counter.

“Yeah but you decide everything, and the decisions are always right for the pack. You ensure their safe, you put them first. I’m glad they have someone like you as I’m sure they all would be lost without you, including me.” Derek leant against the counter as Stiles thought about a million and one things. He finally spoke.

“I can stop? You know you-“

“Don’t stop. That’s the last thing I want to happen.” Derek smiled for the first time in a long time, and Stiles smiled back. Stiles always liked it when Derek smiled, he looked incredibly cute when he smiled, he just wished Derek would smile a bit more, it suited him.


	9. Why is my English teacher in the Dining room?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Warrior ritual is complete, Stiles investigates the Nemeton, The pack finds a certain Blake in their Livingroom with Peter who then gets interrogated by the pack, Stiles has a suspicion on who the Darach is and Stiles admits that hug was actually really good...

Two more people have died, two more warriors. It was safe to say, this Darach wasn’t stopping.

That was when Stiles found himself in the middle of the wood on Wednesday night. With Boyd now aloud out of the house, they both were joining the hunt for the Evil. Derek had let Peter swoon off to his date and told him not to be back late; Peter just grinned and rushed out of the house, phone fumbling in his hands to call Jennifer Blake. Stiles found Miss. Blake mysterious- she had just popped out of nowhere and bam, she was there new English teacher and Peter's other half- but he didn’t act upon it to his surprise.

It had to be drawing close to 6 o’clock when Isaacs group reached the Nemeton. Isaac, Erica and Boyd stood guard of the soon-to-be-eighteen-year-old whilst he pondered over to the tree stump. Stiles had read about the Nemeton late last night when everyone had seemed to went to bed. He was so intrigued by the mystical power.

There was only 7 Nemeton’s in the world, it is usually a sacred space used by Druids for various rituals, they would pick a large, older tree in a grove to represent the centre of the world. The tree in Beacon Hills was cut down after 1953, and the power of the Nemeton is like a magnet that draws supernatural creatures to itself like a beacon. It is believed that cutting or harming the ‘world tree’ would bring severe problems like fires, plagues, strife, death and destruction of all kinds. Stiles was hesitant about touching it, in case a surge of power would rush through him, but when he did: nothing happened, nothing but a drum of a beat under Stiles touch, to which only Stiles could feel, but didn't seem to notice.

“Awh, I was hoping something was going to happen.” Stiles huffed sadly, walking slowly around the tree stump, hand grazing the top of it, the drum increasing.

Little did they know, Stiles gave the Nemeton something a bit more than a spark... something not visible to the werewolf eyes, nor ears. 

“Same, I was hoping you were some magical creature secretly and a rush of spark would have overtaken your body.” Erica mumbles, frowning at Stiles who just began to notice the thund of tree in his fingers. _Strange_... But he only thought it was because of the power it holds.

“That would have been cool man.” Isaac said, looking around the surroundings which was trees, trees . and guess what? More trees.

Darkness has already fallen, and the stars were glistening above the four. Boyd was listening out for any unusual sounds with Erica and Isaac was trying to sniff anything out whilst Stiles observed the Nemeton. There was nothing unusual around the place tonight, which was bizarre seen as though three people were killed in the past 24 hours.

It had to be half 7 when Stiles had finally given up on the hunt. He had been lying on the dirt covered ground for the past hour, chatting shit with Erica and exchanging snarky comments with Isaac. Boyd had stayed quite but he often stated his point in a convocation, chucking when Stiles was being his sarcastic self or Erica was being over dramatic. 

“I think it’s time to go back.” Boyd grumbled, eyeing Stiles and Erica lay side by side in a pile of leaves. The pair giggled and whispered something that Boyd nor Isaac could hear, which Boyd found equally suspicious. The teens scrambled up, brushing the leaves off them. They flash Boyd a grin and link arms as they skip through the forest, laughing at some sort of joke Stiles was saying. Boyd and Isaac walk beside each other, casting weary glances at each other. 5 minutes later, all four were walking into the Hale house. Everyone was already back and when the four stumbled into the hallway, everyone was in the Dining room, with… wait is that Miss. Blake?

Stiles is the first one to notice and the first one to speak, “Urmm not to be rude or anything but why the hell is our English teacher in our Dining room.”

“I want to know the exact same thing.” Derek snarled. Stiles cautiously wandered around to stand beside Derek, whilst the others gathered around the table.

“They were both here, making out like it was some romantic movie, on the couch.” Allison told them, sitting far as way as possible from them both.

“Why Peter?” Derek asked, glaring at them both.

“Oh you know, I thought I would show my girlfriend my house and semi-family. She knows you all are werewolves so-“ Peter was cut off by Derek’s growl.

“You told her?! Are you phsyco?! Actually, don’t answer that!” Stiles pointed a finger at him, his expression mirroring Derek’s.

“No, Jennifer already knew about werewolves frankly so don’t blame that on me,” Peter scowled, putting an arm around a quite nervous English teacher. Derek looked like he could have ripped his throat out then and there, but Stiles stood in front of him so he wouldn’t do anything to harm him (as much as Stiles wanted that to happen now), “So what’s the problem?”

“Do you want the part about how we found you smooching each other’s face off in the Livingroom or the part where you didn’t tell us either of you were coming around, after… after the pack stroll.” Allison answers back snarky. Allison never liked Peter, to be honest he was the least favourite in the whole house, so she wasn’t alone.

It was Jennifer to speak instead of Peter, “Sorry, its my fault. I just wanted to meet the pack of his that he spoke so highly of.” Jennifer said apologetically, “I didn’t realize that half of my English class was werewolves though.”

“Were not all werewolves,” Lydia perks up, “Me, Allison and Stiles don’t growl at the full moon and Malia is a werecoyote.” Stiles tries to hold back a snigger but fails, earning a nudge off Derek stood behind him.

“Alright, well then 6 of you then. And I guess it actually isn’t Peters pack?” Jennifer asks, Peter tensing up. He doesn’t remember telling her who the Alpha was, she must just be curious…

“No, I am.” Derek growled, which he was doing a lot this evening. Stiles stepping on his foot, which apparently just earnt him a glare. Stiles mouthed ‘be nice’ to him but he just rolled his eyes. Typical Hale move.

“Well, it was nice meeting you… Derek? I just get out of humble abode now, I hope I was intruding anything.” She stood up and grabbed Peters hand, Boyd eyed her as she rushed past him with Peter in tow. Least to say, Derek was pissed, and they were all in for a rough night. But what was on Stiles mind was, how the hell did she know Derek’s name without telling him..?

**Stiles P.O.V**

Its that time again; my detective board was out which meant business was by far getting too serious. I have spent the last hour printing, pinning and writing on the board. In the centre, a random picture of a Darach he found of the internet. Dotted around the image was the 5 sacrificial rituals with the Warriors and Virgins victims pinned below them. There were a few clues written in random places like the Nemeton, the poisons used against it and its advantages and disadvantages of its form. They were all connected by the green string as I was certain they had everything to do with the Darach.

This evenings search help with nothing, which was suspicious. I had drawn a question mark under who its identity was. It was getting harder than I thought but I was getting closer every day. The one thing that was wracking on my mind was how Jennifer had known Derek’s name without him telling her. Also how she knew about werewolves and was so captivated by the 8 were-creatures. So I did the thing I did best and wrote her name beside the question mark. Better to be safe than sorry. I wrote on a piece of scrap paper ‘ _Call pops in the morning to get information about JB_ ’. If I was going to find who this Darach was, I was to start with the whole background information on Jennifer Blake.

The door clicked open behind me and I immediately know who it is. I turn around and grin at Erica who was stumbling over all the shit lay across the floor, which reminds me I need to tidy my room soon. She lies down on my bed on her side facing me, propping her head up. When Erica sees my detective board, she beams.

“Its that time again?” Erica asks, reading the board.

“It’s bothering me that I am no where closer to find out who the evil bitch is.” I sigh, leaning back in my desk chair. Erica continues to be silent until her eyes meet the name besides the question mark.

“You took a disliking to her already?” Erica inquired.

“Yes, do you want to know why?” I told her, standing up like I’m about to give her a big presentation on ‘Why Jennifer Blake is the Darach’.

“Looks like I am going to get it anyway.” Erica gesturing to the notes that I had in my hands. I smirk and prepare my amazing clues.

“Number 1: She turns out of nowhere all of a sudden, with no background information or reason and waltz’s into our English classroom like she owns the place. Number 2: Who the hell wants to date Peter? Peter had rejected many, more than I can count probably, women in the past year and what makes Jennifer so special, nothing at all. Number 3: She knows about werewolves? How and why? I find that incredibly suspicious to say the least. Number 4: All the days we have had no sign of the Darach, she is out serenading Peter. Number 5: She somehow knew Derek’s name without Derek telling her and knowing Derek, he wouldn’t tell a stranger his name.” Ramble over.

“You deserve a round of applause for that amazing detective work.” Erica mumbles, sitting up on the bed crossed legged.

“Why thank you.” I bow and throw the notes back on my desk, cruising over to sit beside Erica.

“But… aren’t you just being a tad cautious? You know, it could be anyone else and I hate to say this but maybe Peter has actually found someone to put up with him.”

“Erica, you know there is a question mark next to her name for a reason. It could be anyone, I’m just being the cautious person I am,” I reply. I swing my arm around her shoulders, “Now, on a less serious note, do you want to continue your love fest convocation from the woods?” I smile mischievously.

“As long as we can talk about what the hell I walked in on, on Saturday.” Erica mirrors my smile, pulling me to lie on the bed beside her. I roll my eyes at her remark. It was an unexpected hug, but It was good! Wow, did I just think that…

“It was just a hug, nothing more.” I shrug, staring out of the skylight.

“Yeah but off Mr. If-you-touch-me-I-will-kill-you-Mcface. Plus no one is allowed in his room.” Erica points out.

“Yeah well I have special privileges, you know, Emissary and all.”

“Special privileges? Yeah ok. Your just his favourite that’s what special about you.”

“No, Cora is his favourite, sister privileges. Then it’s Isaac then it’s me.” I argue. She doesn’t get that it was only a hug does she at all? Were supposed to be talking about her boy problems, not mine. Not that I have any.

“Explain this to me. Who was the first one to pull the other one into the hug?” Ah crap.

“Ah- well that was him,” I answer, sighing in defeat. I turn my head to face Erica, her grin growing by the second, “Now that we have that done, can we talk about Boyd and Erica? Please.”

“Ugh fine, but what now?”

“When you asking him out? The tension between you is unreal.” I smirk. It’s her turn to roll her eyes. Aha, serves her right.

“I sometimes wonder why you are my best friend…” She trails off. I pretend that I am shocked, but I am evil most of the time.

“Because I’m a babe.” I mention.

“Yeah ok, if that what makes you sleep at night,” She gasps out a slight laugh, but then she looks away, “I’m not asking him out, its sounds stupid who could ever like someone like me?” Ok rant time.

“Oh not you too. Erica Reyes, you are the most beautiful, funny, amazing girl I know. Yeah, you can be a crazy bitch sometimes, annoying on the occasion, hell occasionally I want to punch you, but you are my best friend. Boyd, basically anyone, would be lucky to have you as their other half. If Boyd rejects you, which is something he has never done to you especially, then he is missing out and some other lucky guy is waiting for you. If I hear you doubt yourself again, I will rip your throat out.”

“You have been spending too much time with Derek.” She smiles at me.

“I know.” I huff.

“This is why you’re my best friend,” She comments. I pull her in for a hug, “I will tell him soon, don’t you worry. Just-just let me do it in my own time and somehow find out if the feelings are mutual.” She mumbles into my shoulder. I pull back and smile goofy at her. Then there is a buzz at the door, I sit up and press the button to let the random person in, which happens to be a still angry Derek.

“Stiles, I swear to god if you haven’t- Erica?” Derek marches in, then turns to see Erica smirking besides me. I roll my eyes and fall backwards on my bed. This just makes the situation worse.

“Why hello Derek, isn’t it nice to see you in my best friends room.” Erica sniggers, getting off the bed.

“I didn’t think you would be in here to be honest, the guys down stairs are having a game of twister and I automatic-“

“They're playing Twister!?” Erica squeals, and rushes past Derek. Me and Derek exchanged confused glances and I just shake my head and laugh slightly.

“So, what do I owe the pleasure?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for Reading!


	10. Plan Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek tells the pack the plan to catch Blake and Stiles and Erica find some very suspicious things.

Derek rolls his eyes, as usual.

“Jennifer fucking Blake is the problem and I was hoping you had something about her, another reason I can snap both hers and Peters neck.” He growls, pacing the room. He is carful not to step on any of Stiles clothes. He couldn’t help but notice Stiles red hoodie was the only thing that was folded neatly on the end of his bed, and his glasses placed precisely at the side of his bed. This made Derek slightly less scowly, but he didn’t let that show.

“I have several things about her so take a seat and feel the wrath of my amazing Detective skills...” Stiles explains everything that he told Erica, which apparently made Derek angrier than he was before.

“Do I have the right to kill her yet?” Derek grits from where he was sat on Stiles couch. Stiles sighs at the man’s frustration.

“Not yet, I need to see her in Darach form to confirm my theory, then you have permission to kill her.” Stiles wondered why he was giving Derek permission to kill her, but to be honest, he disliked her too so it would be a win-win for the both of them.

“Now tell me how were going to do that.” Derek grumbles, looking over to Stiles.

“Well…”

***Mean while in the Dining room***

“Awh guys, I actually though there would be a game of twister down here.”

“Shut up Erica and sit down, this is a matter than you brought up in the first place.” Lydia hisses, still keeping her voice down.

“Oo, is this the matter of S and D?” Erica asks excitedly, taking a seat quickly.

“Yes, this is why everyone bar S and D are here. And somehow Peter agreed on this idea too.” Allison answers.

“I’m glad I’m not the only one who see the interest my Nephew has for him, its being obvious for the past months but they seem so…” Peter trails off.

“Oblivious?” Boyd finishes his sentence, he takes a seat next to Erica who flashes a small smile at him. Boyd obviously returns it, then they both turn back to the situation on hand.

“That sounds about right.” Allison says.

“Did you get any information about that hug that happened the other day?” Malia inquired, facing Erica who had all the facts.

“It was a matter of a fact that Derek was the one who instigated the physical contact, Stiles just followed it through. For those who need simpler words,” Erica looks smugly over to Jackson, who just glares at her, “Derek hugged Stiles first.”

“My brother, Mr. I-hate-everyone, hugged Stiles, Mr. Sarcasm-is-my-life, first? You are joking right?” Cora sounded surprised to say the least. Her brother hugging someone was a first.

“I’m not joking, and I did see the slight blush on Stiles face. He smelt of nerves as he was explaining everything.”

“Ok, so Derek is smitten already. Stiles, he is a great liar and Derek bottles up his emotions easily so its going to be harder than we expect.” Lydia tells the pack.

“But were werewolves, we can just listen to his heart beat.” Jackson states.

“Stiles has been around werewolves for nearly 3 years. He has learnt to control his heart beat so no wolf can tell if he is lying or telling the truth.” Allison points out. She has also learnt to control her heart beat as she hated when she had to lie about something and then Erica or Scott would know about the lying.

“So the plan is…”

“To get them together as much a possible at the moment. They need to work together; more bond time equals more chance of them getting together.” Malia perks up, suggesting the noticeable.

“With this Darach going around, they're with each other before and after school. If that doesn’t cause suspicious then what does?” Boyd says.

“I do think we're half way there though. Over the past few weeks S and D have shown more interest in one another and safe to say Derek relies on Stiles more often than we all do.” Allison states a point. Derek, again, would be dead meat without Stiles and everyone knows that.

“Can we skip to the facts?” Erica suggest, the rest nod, “From what Lydia told me Stiles admires Derek’s body when training like he did last week. Stiles is the one of three who is actually allowed to pet him in his wolf form, I kid you not he tried to bite my hand off when I tried. From Peter, we know that Derek thought Stiles looked hot in his leather jacket. He did not say it verbally, but his emotions did, that is why he wouldn’t look up from his book. Thank god we weren’t there. Derek goes to Stiles for help every day of the week, he relies on him for information he couldn’t possible possess. Final thought: The sexual tension reeks.”

There was a course of yes’s and mm’s from the remaining 9. The weird thing was that Erica was still trying to get Stiles to admit his undying love, well maybe not love, for Derek. With Cora on the other side, maybe by the next full moon they could be together. They just needed one little thing to realize each other…

“Shit there coming down stairs.” Jackson harshly whispers. For a matter of a fact, Stiles and Derek were coming down the stairs. Arguing like usual.

“No you can tell him!” Stiles yells.

“No, you can. Your better at that stuff!” Derek answers back.

“He’s not my god dam Uncle, Derek! Have a family heart to heart moment dude. Plus there is more of a chance he will listen to you!”

“Yeah but-“

“No but’s! Your telling him and that final.” Stiles quickly shuts Derek down, which is unusually in itself. Meanwhile, every pair of eyes went to Peter. He sat there wide eyed with a ‘ _what the fuck_ ’ expression. Stiles and Derek soon stroll in, and Peters face told them both that they all heard their little debate. Stiles nudged Derek in the ribs, telling him to tell the pack as an Alpha should. When Derek didn’t say anything, Stiles turned to him.

“Derek has things to tell the pack the pack, don’t you Derek?” Stiles said annoyed, they had this convocation in Stiles room. Derek sighed frustrated, but just glared back at Stiles. This was something he didn’t want to do, but in Stiles words ‘ _Get your ass in gear and tell your pack yourself!_ ’.

“We have an idea who the Darach is but seen as though it’s Peters girlfriend, we didn’t want Peter to know but he’s here, sadly, and apparently I need to get my ass in gear and tell my pack myself about the plan to see if she really is the Darach.” Derek grumbled. Peter was about to objection, but Stiles got to him first.

“Shut up Peter. Don’t say a word. Now let me tell you why the hell I think it’s our English teacher…” Stiles tells the pack the facts. By the end of it, everyone bar Peter agreed with Stiles.

“Why would my girlfriend by an evil Darach?” Peter questioned, looking seriously pissed.

“Were you even listening? You know what, go ask her yourself and see what she says.” Stiles spat back, he was having none of Peters pissy mood.

“No, however I will listen to your crap plan and if your wrong about her, you owe me big time.” Peter answers back snarky.

“Crap plan, you know what. I don’t have the energy to pretend to like you today so shut the fuck up before I make you.” Stiles said snarky. Stiles isn’t in the best of moods right now and Peter isn’t helping that problem at the moment.

“Alright! This isn’t the right moments for snarky comments!” Derek growls from behind Stiles. Stiles sighed satisfied knowing he got the last word, “Now you all are going to listen to plan, even if you like it or not," Stiles starts, "After lacrosse practice, Jackson and Malia are going to go and ask Blake about the new English essay they have to write; try and act as dumb as possible so she has to explain every single thing-“

“Jackson won’t have to pretend that much.” Isaac sniggers, Jackson eyes flash yellow at him. Derek rolls his eyes.

“-Stall and distract her while Cora sneaks in and grabs her car keys, who will then give them to Stiles and Allison. You both will then open the car and search for anything, and I mean anything, that could link her to the Darach. Isaac will see if he can catch a Darach smell or any blood smells in the car. Erica, Lydia and Boyd; after Stiles gives you her house key, you will immediately take the jeep and go to her house. Do the same of what the others are doing. I will wait outside of school for the Isaac and Stiles whiles Jackson can take Malia, Cora and Allison home. Now Peter, how about you give us her address?” Derek finished. Stiles thinks that the most he has ever talked before, leaving the whole pack a bit flabbergasted.

“What makes you think I know her address?” Peter murmurs.

“So your telling me you and she haven’t fondued yet?” Derek inquires.

“Well…”

“Oh my, that going to scar me for life.” Stiles gagged.

“Address, now.” Derek asked sternly.

“Ok ok, 27 Beacon Avenue.” Peter told the three off to her house.

“Good, now bed. That plan won’t carry out itself tomorrow.” The whole pack stood, in twos dispersing from the Dining room, however Lydia remained seated.

“Am I still ok for that party on Friday? I think it’s the break that Stiles needs, well the whole pack needs.” Lydia asks sweetly.

“Yeah, am I still having to purchase the Illegal stuff?”

“You know it! Thank you.” Lydia gets up quickly and scurries past Derek. The things that Derek does for this pack…

 

* * *

 

Lacrosse practice had just finished. The boys were pacing out of the changing rooms after listening to Coach Finstocks yell about how they have to win the next match to get into the finals. The rest of the pack met the boys outside of the changing room, going over the plan over and over again so they get it right. They couldn’t let this slip at all, it was really a matter of life and death. Stiles got Malia and Jackson prepared: Malia would do the talking, Jackson would make sure Blake was distracted enough that Cora could grab the keys. They were all about ready.

“Ok, action time. Malia and Jackson, your up.” Stiles said. The others stay back a bit as Malia and Jackson knocked of Blakes door. A muffled, ‘ _Come in_ ’ came from the other side of the door. When Malia and Jackson entered, Blake was shuffling some papers underneath some others which acted a bit suspicious. Jackson mentally noted about telling the others about those papers just to be on the safe side. Blake smiled as they walked in. She came out around from her desk to greet the pair of teenagers.

“Malia, Jackson. What can I do for you today?”

“We need help on this new English essay, we really don’t get Romeo and Juliet.” Malia smiled, walking her over to a desk faced away from the door.

“Oh, ok. What part do you need help with?” Blake said looking over Malia’s notes which were like a colouring book.

“Romeo, tell me why he is fickle again?” Malia asked, distracting her. Jackson heard Cora sneak in behind them. Thankfully for Cora, the desk was right by the door and her bag was beside the desk. Cora dragged the back, making a slight sound. Blake looked up making Cora freeze.

“So all feelings for Rosaline are gone when Romeo sees Juliet?” Jackson quickly asks, shoving his notes in front of her. Cora grabbed Blakes keys, making sure they don’t rattle. She then gentle pushes the bag back without a sound. Cora then whispers a 'thanks' loud enough for Jackson to hear then scurries away to Stiles.

“Oh thank god.” Stiles grabs the keys off Cora, who then goes to keep watch. Stiles quickly unravels the door key (which was easy to find as it was labelled ‘house key’) and throws it in Boyd’s direction. Erica, Boyd and Lydia hurried to Stiles Jeep. Erica drove – which Stiles wanted to complain about, but she was the fastest driver – out of the School as fast as he could as Stiles silently prayed that she didn’t hurt his baby.

Stiles unlocked the car, and soon got to work with Allison and Isaac. He found some footprints on the driver side, so he took pictures of them to match them to any around the crime scenes. Allison rummaged through the back seats, whilst Stiles looked in the gloved compartments and footwells. It wasn’t until he was searching under the seats that he found something interesting. He felt a book and pulled it out, it was a book about the supernatural. Specific pages were marked, mainly the Werewolf, Banshee and Werecoyote pages. What did Blake want with them?

Stiles threw the book Cora’s way. Cora looked suspiciously at the book and so did Isaac, “Stiles, hurry up. There coming out now.”

“Ok, ok.” The three finished off. Stiles left the keys on her dashboard to make it seem like she left them there. Stiles spayed a chemical he called ‘De-wolfatiser’ which hid the sent of the wolves, just encase she actually was the Darach. They all agreed to tell what they found once they got home, Allison looked like she found nothing, and Isaac smelt nothing. About 30 seconds later, Jackson and Malia flee the building. Allison and Cora closely followed behind them sliding into the Porche. Isaac and Stiles took that as their cue to speed walk around the corner to wear the Camaro was hid behind amongst the trees. Stiles slid into the passenger side, whilst Isaac slid into the backseat. Once Stiles door was firmly shut, Derek raced off out of the school faster than Stiles had seen him do before.

***Meanwhile at Blakes House***

Erica was dumbfounded that Blakes house was actually big enough to house half of the pack, she obviously misjudged the size as Boyd flung the front door open. There was basically nothing in the house: One large couch (no T.V) and a basic table + chairs in the Dining room.  Lydia took one look at the place.

“This doesn’t look shifty at all.” Lydia states, wandering into the Livingroom. Boyd shrugs and goes to check the Dining room then the Kitchen. Erica took upstairs, first checking the bedroom which wasn’t nice seen as though Peter and Blake had done… stuff in here. Erica could still smell the faint smell which made her want to throw up, but she reluctantly went in, checking the bedding, draws etc. but she found absolutely nothing. Boyd and Lydia soon joined her, checking the other rooms. Erica brought it on herself to check the room right at the end of the hallway. When she arrived at it, it was locked. Suspicious much. However, she had Stiles as a best friend which meant she learnt off Stiles how to unlock a locked door.

She grabbed two bobby pins and worked her way to opening the door. With a click, the door swung open. Erica didn’t expect what she saw behind the door. It was a huge map of Beacon Hills, covering the whole wall.

“Boyd! Lydia!” Erica shouted down the hallway. Red X’s marked 6 spots the map, most of them around the reserve, then 9 black dots were dotted around the map. It suddenly came to Erica that the red X’s were the people who had died from the Darach’s doing. Holy shit, and the black dots are were the next bodies were going to be! Erica quickly got her phone out and snapped a picture of the board. Boyd came rushing in with Lydia in tow, both speechless.

Lydia went straight in to find some sort of papers, but there was nothing expect the board of crosses and dots. Boyd’s phone dinged, signalling that the other had left the school and Blake was on her way home, “We need to go now.” Boyd said. The girls nodded, Lydia brought out the De-Wolfatiser and sprayed it all around the house as Erica locked the door to that suspicious room. They all rushed down the stairs as Boyd locked the house, leaving the key in the door. They all hopped in the Jeep and Erica drove off as fast as she could. Well… that was weird.


	11. Lets Get This Party Started!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its Party Time!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to Follow me on Tumblr!  
> My username is: Sterekhaleyes <3

When the jeep finally pulled up into the driveway of the Hale house, the pack made their way to the dining room. Erica, Boyd and Lydia rush into the house. Erica had her phone out, looking like she was scrolling through he camera roll. Stiles and Derek both stood up beside each other whilst the other took a seat in front of them.

“Well by the worried looks on your faces, I don’t think the house trip went very well, did it?” Stiles nodded towards the three who went to Blake house.  Derek could smell the anxiety reeking of them, which was… strange.

“It’s more what we found,” Erica stood up, pacing towards the two. She held her phone out to them, showing the map of Beacon hills, “It was in a locked room at the far end of the hall.” Peter abruptly stood up, taking the phone off Erica. His glare turned into something that Stiles had never seen Peter do, he looked: sad? He handed the phone back to Erica and walked back to his seat.

“She told me never to go in that room, and now I know why.” Peter sighed, sitting back in his chair. Stiles and Derek shared a look of concern.

“Erica send that to me. Did any of you catch the Darach sent?” Stiles inquired.

“Nope, it just smelt of her normal sent.” Boyd answer.

“Well, we only found a book on werewolves, werecoyote and banshees in her car underneath the passenger seat.” Stiles holds up the book, “Specific pages were marked, mainly the strengths and weakness of werewolves, banshees and werecoyote. Might not be as suspicious as that map marked with X’s of where the people were murdered, but it’s still something. Did you spray the De-wolfatiser Lyds?”

“Yes, all over the house just like you told me too.” Lydia says nodding.

“In her classroom before we walked in, she was shuffling some papers underneath some other which looked a bit suspicious?” Jackson added.

“I highly doubt we could get our hands on those papers, but good work Jackson.” Stiles said, smiling a rare smile at him.

“Good,” Derek nods, “Now you can go and plan Friday nights party- yes it’s still happening Stiles don’t give me that look- you all need a night off from duties.” The girls all shot up, shooting each other mischievous smiles. The boys soon after stood up, grumbling something about getting drunk . Just leaving Derek and Stiles in the Dining room.

“Look what you started, I’m only 18. Nothing serious.” Stiles grumbles, checking him phone as he receives the picture off Erica.

“It’s not everyday you turn 18 Stiles, plus look on the bright side; it’s a night off from all this Darach crap.” Derek says, looking over Stiles shoulder at the picture on his phone. They were inches apart, but they both didn’t seem to notice.

“Its just Lyds parties are huge, bigger than any other parties. I don’t like it when people celebrate stuff about me; yeah I appreciate the thought but I’m 18. Yay! It doesn’t help my actually birthday is on Friday too.” Stiles complains.

“Yeah well you can always retreat to your room half way through. I’m allowing no access to the bedrooms.” Derek declared.

“Sounds like a plan.” Derek backed away from Stiles when Stiles turned around. Derek looked at Stiles, he looked run down, tired from working on this case. Derek frowned sadly. Stiles look at his worried expression, smiling slightly.

“Don’t need to worry about me Sourwolf, I’ll be just fine.” Stiles whispered. Derek obviously ignored him and rolled his eyes.

“Go to bed Stiles. You looked more tired than I do, maybe tidy your room while your up there, and maybe I will get you a bookshelf.” Derek spoke. Stiles smiled at him.

“I never knew you can be so concerned but bribing me with a bookshelf - of all thing - has actually worked,” Stiles teased, patting Derek on the shoulder as he scrambled past him, “Night Der.” Stiles smiled at his cheekily and rushed around the corner. And for once, Derek didn’t get mad at him for calling him ‘Der’, he just huffed out a slight laugh. Oh what this boy was doing to him…

 

* * *

 

“Wow.” Was all that Stiles could say when the girls came down, one by one in their red dresses or jumpsuits. All the other boys gulped behind Stiles, obvious with the same reaction as Stiles.

First was Lydia who was wearing a red, off the shoulder dress with laced sleeves half way down her arm and lace across her chest in a sweetheart shape. The dress fell just above her knee, the silk pleated, and little red heels. Finally, her hair plaited across the base of her head, Lydia Martin style.

Next was Allison who was wearing a red, short sleeved laced dress. The skirt of the dress was topped off with a layer of lace and a piece of ribbon around the waist of the dress, accompanied by red flats. Her hair down, in nice wavy curls.

After, Cora. It wasn’t a surprise that Cora wouldn’t wear a dress, but she still looked fabulous. She was wearing black, slim fitting leather jeans with a red (has to be red) off the shoulder, long sleeved cropped top, and black flats. Her hair tied up in a high pony tail.

Following shortly was Malia. A black, off the shoulder cropped top, sleeves half way down her arms and a red skirt which was just above her knees, escorted with black high heels. He hair in a messy, but cute, bun on top of her head.

Finally, Erica. Stiles heard Boyd’s breath cut short, and let’s get real, Erica looked hot. She was wearing a round neck, red, full lace and capped sleeves dress. The skirt was 2 layers, the underlayer longer than the top layer, it was all frilly and had a bow made out of lace at the back of the dress, with red high heels. Her golden hair was curled, bouncing off her shoulders as she walked.

The girls stood in a line in front of the stairs, smiling. Stiles caught Erica’s eye and she smiled sheepishly at him, Stiles grinning back, “Now I know why it takes girls 100 years to get ready. You all look like your ready for a Ball.”

Lydia scoffed, brushing down her pleated dress, “Were just making a good impression, the whole school is coming you know.”

“Yeah, I know.” The boys were only wearing black jeans, accompanied by red button up shirts and black shoes. They all looked like twins, whilst the girls looked amazing.

“Well then, lets get this party started.” Lydia smiled, grabbing Jacksons hand and ragging him into the Kitchen. The rest followed them. Lydia had made up a whole schedule for the night, making sure Stiles was ready for the cake and everything.

“I think we should open presents before everyone gets here.” Allison suggests.

“Agreed, I want to do it whilst the home is still intact.” Stiles agreed.

“Ok, go and get Derek and Peter and see if they want to come and see.” Lydia huffed.

It was minutes later when Derek and Peter eventually wandered down the stairs into the Livingroom, which now was just a room as the couches had been shoved into the corners of the room, so they weren’t trashed. Derek saw all (excluding Cora who was struggling to sit on the floor in leather) sat on the floor, in a circle around a pile of presents. He was surprised to say the least. He took a seat beside Cora on the couch that had been pulled forward into the circle as he didn’t feel like sitting on the floor.

About half an hour later, Stiles had opened all his presents. Lydia (+ Jackson but he wouldn’t admit it) bought Stiles more clothes, Isaac + Boyd had bought him more Star Wars memorabilia (which Stiles was happy to receive), Malia, Cora + Allison had bought him more fantasy books (which Stiles loved) and Erica had bought him a neckless which was half a heart, Erica had the other half and it said ‘best friend’ on it (Stiles hugged her, and Derek thought he was going to cry). Derek had bought Stiles something, it was still in his room, however he knew Stiles would make his way upstairs at one point in the night, so he decided to give it him then.

When Stiles had put all the presents away, the party was just starting. Lydia insisted that Stiles was to stay down stairs as the school arrived, some bring their own alcohol. Least to say, Stiles was getting bored with just talking to Erica and when Stiles saw Boyd on his own, he had a plan.

“Hey Boyd!” Stiles yelled over the music. He caught his attention over the music and told him to come over to them. Stiles kept hold of Erica’s hand so she wouldn’t run away, giving her a mischievous grin. Boyd walks over, weaving in and out of the teens dancing.

“You alright Stiles?” Boyd asks.

“Yeah, I just feel a bit hot headed, stay with Erica until I get back? Thanks.” Stiles didn’t wait for an answer and scooted out of there way and out of the party. He literally ran up the stairs and up to the 3rd floor. Stiles decided to go to his room first, opening the door wide as he walked in. He shut the door and opening the sky light to let some air in.

Stiles room was tidy. He tidied it after Derek told him too, all his clothes folded into the draws or hug up in his large closet. His books were stacked neatly in the corners of the room and his office now had a floor. Stiles felt satisfied and lay on his bed, glancing at the glasses perched on top of the Darach book. He smiled to himself, content that the night was actually going ok for once. He look one look at the Detective board, deciding he didn’t want to mess with it again tonight. He lay on his head on five minutes before he got bored. Pulling his sky light closed, he went across the hall way to Derek’s room.

Stiles pressed the buzzer on the outside of Derek’s door. The door flung open straight away and Stiles smiled at Derek’s confused face, “I’m bored.” Was all that Stiles said and Derek let him in. Stiles walked in and threw himself into the small couch in the corner of the room, groaning. Derek looked amused and sat back on his bed, picking his book back up. Derek kept quiet, waiting for Stiles to talk his head off but he stayed quiet.

“Are you ok?” Derek asked concerned. Stiles rubbed a hand over his face and leant on his side.

“Yeah, just my first birthday without my pops. Yeah, he is only 5-minute drive away and he called this morning but having a big party without him here, just… Isn’t the same.” Stiles sighed. Derek didn’t have anything to say to that, so he just patted the spot beside him.

“Come here, I actually go you a present.” Derek said as Stiles struggled to get off the couch in his tight jeans, which looked hella good on him. _No Derek, shut up._

“Awh, you didn’t have to.” Stiles sat beside Derek on the bed as Derek reached down into the draws beside his bed. He pulled out a book sized wrapped present. Stiles thought it was another book, but It wasn’t. Stiles unwrapped it to reveal a brown leather, plane crème pages slabbed into the middle of the book. Stiles didn’t know what it was.

“It’s an Emissary Journal. Deaton got it for me to give to you. Only you can open it and write in it as this is the official Hale Emissary Journal. You can write all your recipes about those weird but wonderful things you make, or notes about the evil things we find.” Derek explained. Stiles smile grew, closing the book back up.

“So its basically like a secrete Journal?” Stiles gazed up at Derek and tilted his head.

“Yeah.”

“Thank you.” Stiles nudged Derek’s side with his elbow and looked back at his Journal. He then slid down the bed and lay back on the pillows. Truth be told, Stiles was tired as fuck. Derek lay beside him.

“You look tired.” Derek pointed out.

“No shit.” Stiles deadpans.

“Well then why don’t you go to sleep.” Derek inquires.

“Because I apparently need to go back downstairs later and blow out 18 miniscule candles on a large cake.”

“And when is that?”

Stiles checks his watch, “Um, half an hour?”

“Well then have a nap,” Derek advised, grabbing his book again, “You can stay here if you want.”

“Are you sure?” Stiles turns on his side to face Derek, “I can always go back to mine…”

“Its fine, your keeping me company anyway.” Derek shrugs, not taking his eyes off his book. Stiles smiles and turns over on the bed. He takes his shoes off and lays back down on the bed. After a few moments, Stiles heartbeat had calmed down and he had drifted off into a sweet slumber. Derek peered over to look at 18-year-old-boy beside him. He looked peaceful, and Derek couldn’t deny that Stiles looked good in those jeans. Derek read some more, trying to get the thought of Stiles out of his mind but it wouldn’t work. Great.

Who would of thought that Stiles Stilinski had changed Derek Hale’s life?

Derek didn’t and neither did Stiles. Stiles had shown Derek how to have fun again, Stiles had shown Derek how to be patient and the good things in life happen to those who wait. Stiles had show Derek how to care for the people he loves most again. Stiles had been there for Derek, and Derek had been there for Stiles. And suddenly, Derek realizes something… His eyes widen and he gazes over at sleeping Stiles.

Oh fuck.

He likes Stiles…


	12. Calm Before the Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy 18th birthday Stiles, here's a shredded and 3 more deaths to add to your plate. Lotta love, Darach <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry to ruin the happy mood, however it had to happen at some point...  
> HOWEVER... Derek likes Stiles so thats all that matters <3

Ahh oh dam.

Another thing to worry about… how the hell does he keeps this slight secrete away from a nosey pack? And more importantly, Stiles. It’s not like he has such a good sense of smell like the others do and Derek could guarantee that at least Peter would make fun of him for it.

Ugh… he couldn’t believe this was happening.

Stiles was still sprawled out on Derek’s right, not making a slight sound. He slept peacefully, moving every so often to get more comfortable on Derek’s king-sized bed. He was now sat up, trying to concentrate on the book that lay in his hands but the glances towards Stiles became more frequent, the urge to hold him… protect him. Derek shook the thoughts out of his head, reading the lines of his book over and over again. Nothings working! And to make matter worse, Stiles had shuffled closer towards Derek, there sides mm’s apart.

Derek slouched down, being as quiet as possible as he tries not to wake Stiles. He, somehow, had got back into his book whilst their sides were slightly brushing. Derek quickly learned that Stiles liked to mumbles some random things in his sleep, half of them he couldn’t make out because they were that slurred. When Stiles murmured, “I love bunnies.” Derek snorted and stifled a laugh, covering up his mouth so Stiles wouldn’t wake up. Then the door slammed open, hitting the shelf behind the door.

It was so loud, Stiles startled awake and literally managed to fall off the bed. _Remind me why I like him?_ Derek thought, looking wide eyed at Stiles who was groaning in pain as he lay on the floor.

“There you are!” Erica yelled, marching into the room. She grabs Stiles arms and pulls him off the floor, earning a yelp off Stiles, “Lydia is going mad trying to find you. There doing the cake in like, 2 minutes.”

“But I was napping, I want to sleep Erica.” Stiles wined, rubbing his eyes. Erica rolled her eyes, then made eye contact with Derek.

“You let him sleep knowing his party is going on downstairs?” Erica asks, raising her eyebrows. Derek nods, reflecting her expression.

“Hey, don’t blame it on him. I just- I just wanted to sleep for five minutes but I never get 5 minutes of quiet in this house anyway.” Stiles sighed, brushing a hand through his hair. _Wow that looked go-_ Derek stopped the thought when Erica shot him a confused face, obvious smelling something she shouldn’t. Stiles looks at Erica, then at Derek, then back at Erica, eying them shadily.

“I know but when Lydia is satisfied, you can come back up to bed, whoever’s bed your sleeping in,” Erica smirked and both boys eyes flew wide open, “No time for surprises, let’s get you downstairs,” Erica grabbed Stiles hand and accurately flung him out of the door. Erica turns to Derek, slyly grinning, “You coming?”

Derek stood there for a few moments, debating whether he should or not. Derek didn’t really have to decide when Erica came to him and grabbed his arm, dragging him out of the room, “Yes, of course I want to come Erica.” Derek said sarcastically.

“Shut the hell up, Lydia will be going out of her mind more than she already is,” Erica complained, linking his arm with Stiles, “Forward, birthday boy!” Stiles chuckled, shaking his head. They stepped in unison, jumping down the stairs. Derek followed closely behind, the party getting louder the further they went down. He didn’t realize the party was this big, teenagers flooding the ground floor, front yard and garden. When Lydia saw them, she rushed over to them and grabbed Stiles.

“And where have you been?” Lydia asked sternly, dragging him into the kitchen.

“Uh-I-“

“He was asleep in Derek’s room.” Erica blankly whispered, obvious that both Derek and Stiles heard it. Lydia smirked and glanced over at Derek, who just looked at the floor. Stiles scowled at Erica, making her smirk even more, if that’s possible.

“Your forgiven,” Lydia says to Stiles, “However, you do have cake to do.” Stiles groaned, nodding hastily. Lydia then did something typical of Lydia Martin and stood on the kitchen counter. The only thing Derek was thinking is that she might dent the counter with those high heels, “Listen up!” She yells, gathering the attention of some of the people in the house. Isaac – who was manning the DJ – turned the music down. When everyone still wasn’t listening, Erica took it into her own hands.

“Shut up!” Erica screamed, now making everyone look at her.

“Thank you. Now you all are here for Stiles birthday, and it’s no birthday party without cake!” And as on que, Boyd and Cora bring out this cake larger than Stiles had ever seen. It wrote, ‘ _Happy 18 th Birthday Stiles! Love, your best friends <3”_. Stiles smiled and looked up at the pack who were now surrounding him, including Derek, “So, lets sing happy birthday to Beacon Hills notorious Hot boy!” Stiles snorted, as the whole room bellowed ‘Happy birthday’ to him. Stiles blew out his candles, smiling goofy as the room up roared in cheers. Stiles looked around the room, his gaze finally landing on Derek.

Derek smiled back, a tad muddled when his heart skipped a beat. When they broke contact, Derek let out a breath that he didn’t realize he was holding. Boyd nudged his side, giving him a funny look. Derek just shook his head, putting his hands in his pockets. He waited for a signal for his to go back upstairs, but Stiles had other plans. Stiles waltz’s over, smiling mischievously. God, what is he planning now? Stiles grabbed Derek’s hand, trying to pull him out of the kitchen.

“What are you trying to do?” Derek questioned, still stood in the same place.

“Come and enjoy yourself.” Stiles told him, still trying to pull him but he still wouldn’t move.

Derek shook his head, “No.”

“Awh come on please.” Stiles droned, who had now stopped pulling Derek but still had hold of his hand.

“No.” Simple.

“Fine,” Stiles sighed, thought for a second then said, “How about a drink then, curtesy of Derek Hales bank account?” Derek smiled slightly.

“Sounds like a plan.” And that was the que for Stiles smile to grow and drag Derek into the kitchen, which wasn’t as packed as it was before. Stiles let go of Derek’s hand, making Derek wanting to go and grab it again, but he couldn’t. _Now’s not the time._

“And what would the handsome young gentleman want?” Stiles asked in posh accent, mimicking a bartender.

Derek smirked, “You think I’m handsome?” Stiles made a ‘duh’ face. Derek laughed slightly as Stiles rolled his eyes.

“Hey, your talking to ‘Beacon Hill’s notorious hot boy’, I demand some respect,” Stiles joked, smirking back at him, “Now answer my god dam question.”

“So sorry Sir,” Derek teased, “But I will just have a cider.”

“Boring!” Stiles grabbed two ciders form the fridge, handing one to Derek and keeping one from himself.

“I thought the choice was boring?” Derek interrogated whilst Stiles popped the cap off the bottle, taking a long swig of the drink.

“Tomorrow, I have things to do, places to be and people to meet. I am not getting drunk off some cocktail.” Stiles said blankly. Stiles hopped onto the counter in front of Derek who was now leaning on another counter.

“You going to see your dad?”

“Yeah, I might have dinner with him as well seen as though its been months since the last one.”

“Sounds good.”

“Yeah, I’ll just generally check up on him whilst I’m there too. I’ll get there and the only thing in his fridge will be bacon and beer which is typical of him. Plus, I could do with getting a few things out of my old room. I feels weird saying old room. Like, I have been living here for 6 months and it’s home and all however, it’s my childhood room and some weird and wonderful things have happened in that room.” Stiles sighed.

“I get that,” Derek spoke. Stiles looked up from his drink, tilting his head to the side and Derek looked down at this drink as he swirled it in the bottle, “After the fire, wherever me and Laura moved to, it never felt homely. Until now, the old Hale house was home; full of childhood memories. But now, this has been homelier than anything in the past 8 years.”

Stiles gave him a sad smile when Derek looked back up. Then Jackson walks in, carrying a crate of beer bottles.

“Sorry to ruin the mood, but Lyds wants to know if you two are coming out into the back yard. She seems to want a ‘pack bonding time under the moon-lit stars’,” Jackson stated, holding up the beers.

“I never knew you could use such good vocabulary Jackson.” Stiles identified, hopping of the counter.

“Lydia’s words not mine.”

“Of course, you coming?” Stiles asked Derek. He faintly nodded and followed Stiles and Jackson out to the back where the pack were either sat or lying down on the grass in a circle. They left spaces in the circle for the three. The whole pack was there, including Peter surprisingly. When they sat down, Cora smiled at her brother, who took a seat in between Cora and Stiles, and Erica dragged Stiles down with her so they were lay next to each other, staring at the stars.

“You know, I love moments like this.” Malia confirmed, cracking the lid off her drink.

“Sometimes I wish the world wasn’t full of evil things.” Allison sighed, pulling her leather jacket on.

“And where would the fun in that be?” Stiles joked, earning a little laugh off the pack. Erica wrapped her arms around Stiles waist, leaning on his side. Stiles held her back, leaning his head on hers. They all stayed silent for a moment, admiring the stars that glistened in the sky. After a few moments, Stiles looked up at Derek who was watching the floor.

“How is the floor more interesting than the night sky?” Stiles asked, catching Derek’s (and most of the packs) attention.

“I didn’t feel like craning my neck in.” Derek shrugged. Stiles rolled up eyes and pulled Derek down to lie next to him unexpectedly, making Derek hit the grass with a thud. Derek glared at Stiles, but Stiles just grinned back.

“Now you don’t have to hurt your neck in.” Stiles said. Derek raised his eyebrows but continued to lie next to Stiles. Erica shifted her head to look up at Stiles, glancing at Derek then back at Stiles. Stiles obvious knew what she meant so he shook his head, narrowing his eyes at her. Erica huffed out a laugh, shifting back.

They stayed like this for about half-an-hour, exchanging banter - mostly from Stiles and Jackson -  and laughs. They didn’t notice that the guests had already left, probably leaving the house in an utter mess. Malia was the first one to suggest going in, seen as though it was past mid-night and it was getting bitterly cold. They all agreed, slowly getting up. Erica still clung onto Stiles, earning her a piggy back ride off him. They giggled all the way to the house. When they got into the house, it actually wasn’t that messy, but messy enough for Derek to tell them all to clean up tomorrow morning.

They all went up to there respected rooms. However, when Stiles and Derek were walking down there corridor, the light flickered. Stiles heart rate crept up, so Derek took a step in front of him. The password panel had been bashed in into Stiles room and his door was ajar. Stiles gulp, and nervous crept down the hallway. Derek creaked the door open, his claws creeping down. They didn’t prepare themselves for what was on the other side of the door.

Stiles rushed in front of Derek, and his heart stopped. The room was in shreds. The bed was torn up, scattered across the floor; books were flung across the room, not a single one ripped thankfully; His closet was raided, clothes threw like no tomorrow. The board was ripped to shred, though 3 new picture were pinned on the board amongst the scrapped paper. Stiles rushed in, glancing at the three pictures pinned horizontally. There was 3 people, killed in 3 different ways, and in red, it read ‘ **Healers** ’. As on cue… Lydia screamed.

The wail was high pitched, Derek held his hands to his ears, doubling over in pain. Stiles rushed to his sides and helped him up when the screaming stopped. You didn’t need werewolf ears to hear the pounding of the pack running up the stairs. Lydia stopped and stared at Stiles, looking hopeful that her scream was an accident: Stiles simply shook his head. Lydia broke, her boyfriend catching her as she fell into barrels of tears. The rest looked around Stiles ruined room, wondering the same thing as Stiles…

What the hell just happened?


	13. Stop calling me Sir, Derek.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles can't help but break down when he sees his room in such a mess, and Derek is there for him whilst he cries into his shoulder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, I am so sorry about the dramatic turn for the worst at the end of the last chapter! This chapter is a bit sad but hey, we have Sterek so the whole world is cured, right?

Stiles felt like breaking down with Lydia.

His life, his room, his world, was in pieces. He was trying to stay strong however, it wasn't happening. 

“I need to call my dad.” Was all that Stiles said, on the verge of tears. He grabbed the phone from his pocket and shakily called his dad. After three rings, the Sheriff picks up.

“ _Stiles? It’s 1 in the morning, why are you calling me?”_ He asked tiredly.

“D-dad…” Stiles stuttered.

“ _Stiles? What’s up, what’s happened? Stiles?”_ Then Stiles broke down, crying down the phone. Derek caught him, slowly bringing them down to the floor. Stiles wasn’t in the right state to talk to his dad, so Derek pried the phone out of Stiles shaking hand as he sobbed into Derek’s shoulder, “ _Stiles, son, are you are?”_

“Mr. Stilinski, it’s Derek.” Derek answer.

“ _Derek, w-what’s happened to Stiles, is he ok?”_ He asked concernedly.

“No, his room was broken into and destroyed. The person has left a disturbing message on his board though.” Derek replied, putting an arm around Stiles waist as he cried even more. The whole pack was stood at the doorway of his room, looking around with worry and shock.

“ _I’m coming around now. I’ll be bring the department too so tell your pack no wolf business.”_ He said sternly, ending the call. Derek shut the phone and put it in his back pocket, carefully wrapping his other arm around the crying teenager that held onto him tighter.

“You heard the sheriff, no wolf business when the department comes around.” Derek stated, barely looking up from Stiles. The boy silently cried and it broke Derek’s heart. The whole pack was pacing the upstairs hallway, waiting for the Sheriff to arrive.

It was about 5 minutes later when Stiles dad’s cruiser pulled up at the front of the house. The front door swung open and his dad ran up the stairs franticly. When he saw the whole pack pacing, he rushed to Stiles room where he was still clung onto Derek on the floor, but not crying. Stiles looked up weakly to his dad, who was shocked at the mess of the room.

“Oh son,” Stiles unravelled himself off Derek and stood up gradually to give his dad a hug. Stiles wasn’t going to cry anymore, so he just rested his head on his dad shoulder, sniffling.

“Do you want me to do anything, Sir?” Derek asked politely, getting off the floor. He always respected the Sheriff, after all that had happened with his family, and now Stiles. The Sheriff turned to him whilst cradling Stiles.

“Will you tell your pack to go to bed before the department arrives any minute now?” He asks, Derek nodded, “Then, take him off me and put him to bed somewhere.” He guested to Stiles tightly wrapped around his waist.

Derek took a step outside the room, where the pack were still pacing, “That’s enough, all go to bed before the department arrives. I will come and get you if your needed.” They all hesitated but nodded. Erica came up to Stiles and kissed him on his forehead, then gave him a weak smile and hurried after the others.

“Wait, dad?” Stiles croaked out, looking up at his dad with red eyes, “I need to get all the herbs and stuff out of my office before they police think I'm a witch.”

“He has a point,” Noah and Stiles both looked up to Derek. “I know the office was the only thing left intact but they are going to think Stiles is a bit weird."

“My department already think Stiles is weird,” Noah said blankly. Stiles scoffed and shook his head, “However, this is weird on a new level so get them out. I already have a good lie for the excess of supernatural books.”

Stiles rolled his eyes but still clambered over he mess on the floor. Derek reached for the door handle, but Stiles slapped his hand away, “This door is the only reason the Darach didn’t get into the office,” His dad gave him a confused look, “Mountain ash in the door and walls so nothing supernatural can get in unless this door is open.” Stiles shrugged like it was a normal day to day matter.

He opened the door and carefully selected the things that Derek could hold so he wouldn’t hurt himself, then Stiles and his dad grabbed the harmful things, “Where we putting them?” The Sheriff asked.

“Uh, where we putting them?” Stiles asked Derek, his arms full of little jars of herbs and poisons.

“The cupboard at the end of the hall way?” Derek suggested.

“Fine, but I haven’t been in that cupboard for months so I wouldn’t be surprised if we found a dead body in there,” Stiles mumbled, shuffling towards the cupboard. Stiles braced himself for something scary to be behind the door, but when the door creaked open, a gust of dust flew out making Stiles cough, “Well, that was unexpected.”

Stiles stepped in, placing all the jars on the shelf. He took the rest of the jars off Derek and his dad and placed them neatly in a row, from most dangerous to least. Stiles smiled at the collection and turned around to see his dad shaking his head and Derek sighing, “What?” Stiles asked confusingly.

“You and your neatness.” His dad answer, smiling.

“The department is here.” Derek said, and as on que, Noah’s phone rang out. 

“OK, you get to bed.” He pointed at Stiles. He sighed and nodded.

“Where am I sleep?” Stiles asked.

“You can sleep in my bed,” Derek suggested, “I will stay up so I can see what’s going on.” Stiles nodded and stumbled his way into Derek’s room. Derek closely followed but Noah grabbed his arm before he could go in.

“Please keep him safe, he is the only one I have left.” The Sheriff whispered sadly.

“You don’t have to worry about that, Sir.” Derek whispered back.

“Stop calling me Sir, Derek. It’s Noah.” He chuckled quietly.  He gave him a genuine smile and patted him on the shoulder.

“Will do, Noah.” Derek answered, backing up into his room. When Derek quietly closed the door behind him, Stiles was sprawled out across his bed, starring at the ceiling. Stiles glanced at Derek sadly and moved across the bed to make room for Derek. Derek lay beside Stiles as he huffed.

“You know, I was actually having a really good night but somehow my life is cursed. I can never be happy for more than 5 minutes, then it’s like life is out to get me,” Stiles sighed in annoyance, “Now, I don’t have a room and it seems the Darach knows were after it. Yay me!”

Derek stayed silent and listened to Stiles rapid heartbeat. Stiles sighed once again and yawned, “Go to sleep Stiles.”

“Fine, but if they have any news on anything, I want to be the first one to know,” Stiles grumbled.

“Will do.” Derek stood up and crept out of the room. In the hallway, 3 officers (including Noah) were writing a few notes, taking photos of the room like someone was murdered in there.

“I think were all done here,” Parrish started, turning to look at Derek, “We might need statements off everyone, but that uncertain. I have taken the three pictures down and an officer has rubbed off the writing. You should be able to clean the room now.”

Derek thanked Parrish and turned back to the room, looking at the monstrosity of a room in front of him. Noah came up behind him and patted him on the shoulder, “Do you need any help cleaning up?” He asked.

“No, it’s ok.” Derek responded. Noah sighed and began walking away but stopped and turned back around.

“You know, Stiles is lucky to have someone like you.” Noah stated then walked away, not waiting for a reply. Derek was confused but just shook it off.

Derek began tiding the room; firstly grabbing all the book that were dispersed across the floor, stacking them high on Stiles desk in the office as the door was open. That took about an hour as Stiles had loads of books, and hell of a lot more in his office. Then he picked up the torn-up bed, putting it all in 3 bin liners. He then picked up all the thrown pieces of paper, that filling an extra bin liner. Finally, picking up all of Stiles clothes that were scattered across the floor, folding them up and placing them all in his office. It was 3:30am when Derek had done all of this, leaving the furniture that was broken till the morning so the whole pack could help putting it in the skip they somehow still had from months ago.

Derek quietly opened his bedroom door to find Stiles curled up at the end of the bed. Derek quietly took his shoes and socks off, changing into some joggers. He took his shirt off and climbed into bed next to Stiles, and he couldn’t help but think: _Would this be the only time I get to sleep next to Stiles?_

* * *

 

Stiles awoke at 11am, having the longest sleep he ever had. He rolled over, then realized he wasn’t in his bed… then came back last night. Oh crap. Now he was scrambling out of Derek’s bed, finding that he wasn’t there. He put his shoes and socks on, deciding it was time to go and clean his destroyed room. Then there was an all mighty bang. Stiles flinched and stumbled his way over to the door.

“Isaac!” Malia hissed.

“Great, now you woke him up.” Allison mumbled, passing a piece of wood to Malia.

“W-what’s happening?” Stiles asked nervously.

“Derek got us all up, like, 2 hours ago to clear your room. We have actually just finished.” Allison told Stiles, as a few more feet came marching upstairs.

“Who woke him up?” Erica asked as she came and gave him a hug. Lydia following suit.

“Isaac.” Malia and Allison said in unison. Erica and Lydia glared at Isaac, as he help his hands up in defeat. Stiles let go off Erica and wandered into his room. Everything was gone: Furniture, his wardrobe, his tiny bookshelf and his bed.

“All your clothes and books are stacked in your office" Isaac said behind me, "Also your glasses which we found completely in tacked. Nothing in your office has been touched and all your herbs and crap are still in the cupboard.” Isaac explained, carrying the last piece of wood out. Stiles crept into the room. It looked so… empty.

“Dude, your room is so big. Why can’t I have a room this big?” Jackson up behind Stiles, looking at the room in admiration.

“Awh your jealous that I am the pack favourite Jackass? Your poor black heart.” Stiles smirked, walking into his office to find something more comfortable to wear. Jackson scowled, but was still looking around the room.

“You’re not the packs favourite."

“Yes, yes he is.” Allison smiled. Stiles got changed in his office which was now crammed with all his stuff. He changing into some blue jeans and his beloved red hoddie. When he re-emerged from his room, the pack (excluding Derek and Peter) were sat on the floor of his room, chatting shit to each other. Stiles smile and sat beside Erica who was laughing at Boyd, young love.

“Hey,” Stiles nudged Erica, “Where’s Derek?”

“He was sorting someone to come and pick up all the broken-up wood, why?” Erica questioned.

“I haven’t seen him since last night.” Stiles shrugged and Erica smiled, nudging him back.

“Are you sure it was just that?”

“Yeah.” Erica ignored the increase in heart rate, so she just giggled at him. Then, on que, Derek waltz’s in, a slight smile on his face when he saw Stiles sat amongst the group.

“Who woke you up?” Derek asked Stiles, however the whole pack decided they should join in the conversation.

“Apparently, Isaac.” Stiles answer, nodding his head towards Isaac who scoffed.

“Hey, I had an itchy noise and decided that was more important.” Isaac muttered.

“I’ll remember next time you go to bed late, to wake you up with a big bang in the morning.” Stiles spoke. Derek rolled his eyes and leaned on the door frame into the room, “Anyway, what you doing here sourwolf?”

“Yeah, what are you doing here ‘sourwolf’?” Erica joked, earning her a scowl off Derek.

“Well, I was thinking that Stiles didn’t really want to sleep in a quite-so-empty room, so I was going to ask if he wanted to go shopping, is that ok with you Erica?” Derek informed them.

“As long as I can come with.” Erica told him. Derek nodded slightly and backed out of the room.

“Great, shopping with my two of my favourite people. This is going to be great!” Stiles said sarcastically. Erica pulled him up and threw her arm around his shoulders.

“It’s going to be fantabulous darlin’.” Erica smiled and dragged them out of the room, the others following behind. Stiles looked at the broken keypad and made a mental note to fix it when he gets back.

“Of course it will be, it’s not like furniture shopping is crap or anything."


	14. Your such a Slytherin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Furniture shopping is hell, Stiles finds out what the Darach is after, Stiles has a wolfly chat and Stiles is now a Hale?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is some cute Sterek parts in this chapter. My favourite Sterek moment is in the next chapter soo you have to wait for that, sadly.

“Ok, so you need a bed, bookshelves and a wardrobe mainly.”

“The bookshelves are more important.”

“No, the bed is more important. Unless you want to sleep in Derek's' again?"

"Bed it is."

Stiles, Erica and Derek were currently trailing around Ikea, waiting for picky Stiles to choose a suitable bed to fit in his large room. Stiles was trying to get a bed as cheap as possible but as comfortable as possible, which was harder than he thought it would be. Stiles found a standard-double sized, black-brown bed frame that he actually liked, but somehow was the most expensive off all bed frames.

“Stop looking at the prices Stiles!” Erica told him.

“I’m sorry! I just don’t want anything to be too expensive.” Stiles stated. Derek rolled his eyes and made a note of it.

“It’s not too expensive,” Derek informed Stiles, “You can have it if you want it.”

“Fine, but if this shopping experience is more expensive than you imagined, don’t blame me.” Stiles declared.

2 hours later, Stiles had bought (well, Derek actually) a full bed, more pillows and bedding, a wardrobe and bookshelves to cover one side of Stiles wall – which should fit all of Stiles books. Derek had somehow persuaded the company to deliver all the stuff this afternoon, by 3pm, so Stiles could sleep in his own room tonight. When the 3 arrived back at the house, the skip had gone, and the house seemed to be back to normal. Stiles collapsed on the couch, tired out from the past 24 hours.

The whole pack seemed to join Stiles in the Livingroom: Cora and Malia sat on floor by Stiles, Isaac at the end of the couch, Allison, Lydia and Jackson on the couch opposite him, Peter, Boyd and Erica on the other couch and Derek in his chair.

“Are we gonna talk about what happened last night?” Cora asked quietly, resting her head on front of the couch.

“Yeah… yeah we really should.” Stiles sighed, rubbing his hand over his face.

“Was it the Darach then?” Allison asked.

“Looks like it," Stiles said, "And now it knows were onto it. It’s going to be either out to get us, or either try and hide everything it does away from us now.”

“Do you still think its Miss. Blake?” Boyd inquired. Stiles thought about it, the signs where there, but how did she know about the party? Rumours maybe or did Peter tell her? And how would she have known about the security? How did she know where my bedroom was? So many questions needed answers, but it wasn’t like Stiles could go and ask her them all.

“I’m not 100% sure, however she is the only one on my suspect list.” Stiles said.

“But why did the Darach mess up your room? Was it looking for something?” Malia questioned.

“I don’t have anything valuable that-“ Then it came to Stiles…

_“Be careful of the bottom one, its laced with Wolfs Bane and Mistletoe. It’s a Bestiary, a book of all knowledge about every supernatural creature known to ever exist. There is only one in the world that is apparently completely full, it contains every weakness and strength of each creature. In the wrong hands, it can become very dangerous.”_

“Holy shit.” Stiles whispered.

“What is it, Stiles?” Derek leaned forward in his chair. All eyes where on Stiles now as he abruptly sat up.

“Holy shit,” Stiles repeated. The Darach was after the Bestiary, but it obviously couldn’t get it seen as though it was in his office, “I know what it was after.” Stiles stood, up kicking Isaac in the process. He mumbled ‘sorry’ but completely ignored everyone’s confused gazes. He ran up the stairs, trying not to stumble over his own feet. When he swung around his door frame, he opened his office and door and started rummaging through the piles of books stacked high in his office. It seemed no one had followed him upstairs, but Derek had. Stiles didn’t notice.

“What are you looking for?”  Derek startled Stiles, causing him to drop a pile of books. Stiles glared at him but left the books on the floor. Then Stiles found it; its red cover in wary condition, but it still looked like nothing harmed it. Stiles pulled it up and inspected it closely. He still hadn’t read it, and he was wondering what a Darach would want with it.

“Bestiary, this is what it was looking for,” Stiles murmured, brushing his hand across the cover, “The thing is though, in its Darach form, it can’t touch the book as its laced with wolfsbane and mistletoe. So the thing is it was obviously stupid enough not to turn back into its human self and get into my office.” Stiles looked up at Derek and sighed.

“I think its best that you keep that, in here,” Derek said, “Just encase it makes a surprise return.”

“That’s a good idea.” Stiles put the book back down, underneath some papers. Stiles made to sure to lock his office door when he exited to try and prevent anything, but he is dealing with the supernatural, anything could happen. Stiles once again looked at his bare empty room, “Thank you.” Stiles blurted out.

“For what?” Derek questioned, alarmed by Stiles ‘thank you’.

“Everything…” Stiles turned around to look at Derek puzzled expression, “Last night, I was a mess and I cried a lot. Then this morning, you go and buy we a whole new room like there is no tomorrow. You let me live with you for free and the only thing I do for you and the pack is find out who the bad guys are and patch you all up. That’s what it was for. And I don’t know why you do it, because I’m just a sarcastic teenager with no filter who gets on everyone’s nerves-”

“Are you done?” Derek asked cutting Stiles off, a small smile making its way onto his lips.

“Yes.” Stiles huffed.

“Good,” Derek waited a few moments, “I care.”

“What?” Now its Stiles turn to be surprised.

“I do it because I care about you, about you all.” Derek sighed, no believing he was actually saying this out loud. 

Stiles smiled, and Derek’s heart fluttered. Thank god there wasn’t anyone else in the room, “That’s probably the sweetest thing you have ever said.”

“Shut up.” Derek mumbled, rolling his eyes.

“And he’s back! I knew he wouldn’t last that long.” Stiles joked and punched Derek’s arm. Derek raised his eyebrows, “Oh come on big guy, I didn’t even do it that hard.”

Derek changed the subject, avoiding Stiles gaze, “You still going to your dad tonight?” Stiles was baffled by the change of subject, but still continue with it all.

“Yeah, I can update him with the Darach, I am still bewildered about how it got past the security. Looks like I am going to have re-do the whole thing.” Stiles sighed, rubbing a hand through his hair. _God that looked sexier than I thought it would be…_ Shut up Derek.

“Y-yeah,” Derek coughed, “Are you going to do that now?” Stiles didn’t notice the stutter, just grabbed the tool box and computer from his office and decided to take a seat in the middle of the room.

“Yep, just give me an hour and the whole thing will be rebooted,” Stiles said, opening his laptop up, “You gonna keep starring at me or you going to help me?” Stiles smirked, barely looking up from his laptop, “And don’t even deny it.”

“I’ll go and turn the alarms off.” Derek mumbled quickly, pacing out of the room. He could hear Stiles snigger. Keep cool Derek _, you’re about the face the wrath of the rest of the pack._

* * *

 

About half way through fixing the systems, Stiles strolls into the kitchen to grab a drink. The house seemed to be uninhabited, except for Lydia and Allison who were chatting aimlessly in the kitchen doing their Chemistry homework.

“Where is everyone?” Stiles asked, grabbing a bottle of water from the fridge.

“Out on a run around the preserve. Peters gone out somewhere.” Allison replied, not looking up from her homework.

“Derek came down the stairs a bit flustered, and his heart racing according to Malia, so he marched straight past everyone and told them to go for a group run as they had 'little' training last night.” Lydia continued, still not looking up from her homework.

“Then he tuned off the security, shifted into wolf form and ran off into the woods.” Allison finished. Stiles grinned behind the bottle, that was held to his mouth, and the girls look up at him in unison, their eyebrows risen.

“What?” Stiles questioned obliviously.

 “You didn’t have anything to do with Derek’s weirdness, did you?” Lydia inquired, a sly smile making its way onto her face.

“Maybe, maybe not.”

“Stiles, what did you do?” Allison inquired.

“May or may not have caught him staring at me, so I pointed it out and then he rushed out of the room. He must have been day-dreaming or something.” Stiles shrugged.

“You’re so oblivious.” Allison whispered, not loud enough for Stiles to hear, but loud enough that Lydia caught it.

“I wonder why he was staring…” Lydia hummed. Lydia already knew that Derek liked Stiles, come on, it was obvious but somehow not obvious to Stiles. He will catch on eventually, she could guarantee that.

“Oh well, it probably was nothing,” Stiles sighed, a tad bit sad that it was probably nothing, “I-I should finish the security.” Stiles mumbled and paced out of the room and back to his room.

Allison and Lydia exchanged smiles and pushed there homework aside. They both turned around to face the backdoor where any second now- Oh, here they are. Erica and Isaac fell through the door, tripping over each other. The others just stepped over them, rolling their eyes.

“I didn’t know you all could be so quiet for more than a minute.” Lydia said.

“This is a serious situation, we would go hell and back to get these two together.” Erica grumbled, pushing herself off the floor.

“Anyway, did any of you find Derek?” Allison asked.

“Nope, we didn’t go far anyway, rules and all.”

“Ok, but you all heard Stiles, right?”

“Yep.” Cora smiled.

“It’s just a matter of time that they get together.” Isaac smiled, as all the others agreed. They all continued to talk about Stiles and Derek, however they were too busy to notice a black wolf jog through the front foot and up the stairs. Half way up the stairs, Derek’s ears twitched, it was Stiles, who seemed to be annoyed.

“For fuck sake!” Stiles cursed, fumbling with the coms outside of his room, “Work you stupid thing.” Derek trotted up towards Stiles. When Stiles noticed Derek, he features softened, and he stopped messing around with coms. Stiles stood up and walked back into his room, taking a seat in the middle of the bare room. Derek followed him in and stood in front of him. He must have been the same height as Stiles, it would have been easy for him to rest his chin on Stiles head but that would have been weird.

“Alright big guy? Are the others bothering you too much?” Stiles rubbed the top of the wolfs head, smiling. Derek grunted in response and came and lay beside Stiles. He was still rather large, but it was easier for Stiles to pet him like a dog (Stiles words, not Derek's), “At least you’re not having technology problems. The Darach properly messed up the system, I have had to redo everything, including sound proofing the rooms again. I will have to then reprogram everyone’s coms to another code, so it all is connected to each other then set a new alarm. It’s going to take me more than an hour dude, sorry.”

Stiles lay down next to the wolf, their heads next to each other. Derek moved his head and rested it on Stiles chest in a huff. Stiles giggles, yes giggled, “God, you’re softer in wolf form.” Derek narrowed his eyes at him, causing Stiles to smile. Derek was so glad he couldn’t blush in his wolf form, as it would be so obvious right now. Derek closed his eyes and Stiles stroked the top of his head and down his back.

“You know, if the Darach is Jennifer, maybe we all shouldn’t go to school, for safety reasons,” Stiles mumbled, Derek opened one eye to say ‘no’, “Ok, maybe not but if it is her, we need to do something as soon as possible. I know where not 100% sure it is her, but it’s most likely her. Like, who has a house with no furniture! And before you do anything, at least you had a T.V and a gym. She has white walls and a bedroom that smelt of something Erica wouldn’t tell me.” Stiles shivered.

Derek listened to Stiles ramble on, “English lessons are going to be awkward with her now knowing what she did with Peter. You know what, I’m not going to think about it, it will make it 10 times worse. That mental image is going to scar me for life, sheesh. I don’t know what Peter is going to do if Jennifer is the Darach, he will probably mope around the house like his heart was broken by a sweet girl however the sweet girl tuned out to be murdering psychopath.”  _Sounds a lot like Kate,_ Derek thought.

Derek snorted at Stiles, making Stiles look at his strangely but laughing at the same time. Stiles then realized that Derek was actually listening to Stiles ramble on, making him smile internally, “Now, all that I am wondering is where the hell is this delivery guy is. I’m sure you sweetly persuaded that young women to deliver before 3pm however their still not here. You didn’t use one of your cheesy pick up lines on her, did you? As that would have made her set the delivery date back 2 weeks never mind bring it forward 2 days.” Stiles laughed. Derek huffed, his ears perking up. Then Stiles heard a truck bump down the bumpy lane towards the house.

“Speaking of the Devil, their late.” Derek stood up and stretched as Stiles scrambled his way up.

“Stiles! The delivery people are here.” Malia shouted from down the stairs. Derek started to wander off into his room when Stiles ran out in front of him.

“Nope, you’re coming downstairs with me,” Derek tilted his head, narrowing his eyes at Stiles, “They were late, we should make a statement that you don’t mess with the Hales, even when you’re late delivery something.” Stiles smiled slyly, backing up down the hall way. Derek somehow ignore the way Stiles called himself a Hale and gathered that Stiles wanted to scare the poor delivery man. Derek was soooo in. Derek jogged after Stiles, and Stiles smirked at him and patted his head. Derek growled playfully and Stiles chuckled.

They strolled down the stairs, passing Erica who was joining them, “Oh Stiles, you’re such a Slytherin.”

“Oh, I know.”

Boyd and Lydia we're sat in the Livingroom when they passed, turning to exchange equally knowing glances, "So that's where Derek was." Boyd mumbled, Lydia's smiling growing. 

Stiles completely ignored then and reached for the handle of the front door, swinging it open. Erica stood on his left side and Derek sat on his right side. The poor man stood at the door froze when he saw Derek sat beside Stiles, Derek tilting his head to the side when he saw the man staring.

“Um-I-I need you to s-sign for this Mr. Hale.” The man stuttered, looking wearily at Stiles. Derek perked up and narrowed his eyes at Stiles. He hit his tail on the back on Stiles legs and Stiles just smirked at him.

“And where do I sign?” Stiles asked sweetly. Derek growled lowly, making the man yelp and quickly give the papers to Stiles. Erica tried to hold back a laugh but was failing miserably. The man pointed to a small box at the end of page and Stiles signed it, in Derek’s signature of course. Derek eyes widened and he walked backwards and sprinted up the stairs. Well, that meant Stiles was in trouble. Stiles handed the papers back.

The man seemed to have relaxed now the wolf there, “Everything’s already out of the truck, s-so I’ll just get going.” The man stalked away awkwardly and drove off in his van quickly.

“Holy shit, you’re going to be in so much-“ Erica started, but was cut off by a loud voice vibrating through the house.

“Stiles!” Derek yelled, his footsteps speeding down the stairs.

Stiles yelped and grabbed his keys from the side, “Cover for me, I’m off to my dad’s.”  He told Erica and gave her a small hug. He ran to his car and shouted, “I’ll be back at whenever I’m back.” Stiles jumped in his car and sped away, laughing to himself as Erica was taking the wrath of Derek’s anger. Oh god, he was in more trouble than before now.


	15. Was it Illegal?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aha, well, I'm back

Stiles pulled up outside his childhood home, still recovering from his mini laughing fit in the car; it was obvious his dad would notice, he notices everything now-a-days. Stiles strolled into the house, walking straight into the kitchen where his dad was. And it smelt _amazing._

“Oh my god, it’s like heaven on a plate.” Stiles groaned, inhaling the Spaghetti that his dad just plated up.

“Why hello Son, I’m doing great, thanks for asking.” Noah joked. Stiles looked up from the food and smiled dopey at him, reaching out to hug him. “How are you, after last night?” Noah asked concernedly, pulling back from the hug.

“Absolutely fine, more than fine actually.” Stiles smiled, trying not to laugh about how seriously pissed Derek looked in his rear window mirror as he drove away from the house. His dad sighed and shook his head.

“What did you do now?”

“Something that you shouldn’t know about, but it ended up with someone being pissed at the end of it.”

“Was it illegal?” His dad asked.

“Sadly, yes.”

“Don’t tell me then.” Noah brought both of their plate to the table and Stiles dug in straight away, causing the Sheriff to chuckle. About after 10 seconds of silence,  "Ok, tell me what you did today and put in the illegal bits, I want to hear how much trouble you have been in.”

“Ok, so it all started simple. I went furniture shopping with Erica and Derek. Derek payed extra for the stuff to be delivered by 3pm. I spent 45 minutes trying to fix the security system, as the Darach has busted the whole system. I’m going to have to make a whole new system that will take me days to do, which is great. I was fixing my com when Derek comes trotting down the hall way in his wolf form. I end up talking to him whilst he lay his head on my chest, he head weighed a ton, but he is a good listener I let him stay- why are you smirking?”

“No reason, carry on.” Stiles looked at him confused, but the Sheriff just shrugged and carried on eating, the little smirk still present.

“Anyway,” Stiles said warily, “Finally, about 20 minutes ago, the delivery man arrived, and I wanted to sacred him… Yeah, don’t give me that look pops. Anyhow, I told Derek he should follow me downstairs whilst he was still as wolf, which typically scared the crap out of  the delivery man.”

“You know doing that could expose the supernatural world, right?” Noah inquired.

“What? Who’s going to listen to someone who says a hip-height, black, red eyed wolf lives in the huge mansion in the middle of the woods? Remember, California hasn’t seen wolves in year.” Stiles points out, pointing his fork at his dad with a cocky grin.

“Carry on,” The Sheriff sighs, “I guess this is where the illegal stuff comes in?” He asks.

“Yeah so… Ikea now thinks I’m Derek Hale seen as though I pretended to be him, and I know Derek’s signature perfectly?” Stiles squeaks out, his dad raising an eyebrow at him.

“And I get that’s why Derek was annoyed? Because you impersonated him without his consent, and you knew his signature perfectly without his knowing?” Noah questioned. Stiles nodded slowly, his lips in a straight line, “How do you even know his signature?”

“Well, you see, I ordered something using Derek’s bank account without him knowing, so I had to get a copy of his signature and practice it, so it was perfect for when the person delivered it to me, and I had to sign for it.” Stiles smiled sheepishly, taking another bite out of his spaghetti.

“Oh Stiles,” Noah shook his head, “If you weren’t my son, you probably would already be in Jail right now.” The Sheriff huffed.

“I know,” Stiles sighed sadly, “Anyway, you might not even have a son tomorrow morning so enjoy it while it lasts.” Noah rolled his eyes and adverted his eyes to his nearly-finished food. Then Stiles phone binged. He fished it out of his hoodie pocket and opened it up. It was a text off Erica:

_Thank you so much Stiles. Derek is that pissed he is making the whole pack do extra training. If your coming home, there will be 1 very annoyed Alpha and 8 other pack members ready to rip your head off. Me and Lydia think its hilarious so your safe from us… for now._

Stiles snorted and quickly typed a reply:

 **I don’t get why he’s so pissed, I only knew his signature and pretended to be him. (** That sounds worse now he has re-read that 10 times **)**

**Anyway, you all need extra training, you all have been slacking the past few days, so consider yourself grateful that he hasn’t made you run 20 laps around the perimeter of the house.**

The reply was quicker than Stiles expected:

_Derek said he is annoyed *he used stronger vocab than that* with you because it was quite obvious that you have done his signature before, meaning it wasn’t the first time you had pretended to be him._

**Tell him I am soooo sorry (not) and he can’t stay mad at me, he likes me too much.**

_He rolled his eyes._

_Its true tho, he does like you too much ; )_

**Shut up and get training**

_He just said that Stiles, you two are perfect for each other._

Stiles flushed but didn’t reply to Erica. His dad gave him a weird look, but Stiles just shook his head and finished his food, “Enough about my problem, how’s work?” He changed the subject, and his father happily obliged.

* * *

 

Its coming up to 9pm, and Stiles hopes to dear god that the pack have a little decency to at least make his bed whilst he was out. When Stiles drove up towards the house, the boxes weren’t outside the house, which Stiles saw as a positive. At least he didn’t have to carry the boxes into the house. He parked up beside Jacksons car and paced out to the house. He took a deep breath, ready for the haul of werewolves ready to attack him. He quietly opened the door and peaked around the door.

No one was there so he rushed into the house, glancing at Livingroom where some of the pack were lay on the couches, watching something on the TV. They didn’t spare him a glance, just their eyes glued on the TV.  Stiles took this chance and ran up the stair. Stiles caught Lydia’s attention on the way up, and she just smiled at him. _Strange_. Stiles skipped the other 2 flights, seeing no one else. When he got to the top floor, empty boxes flooded the floor. Stiles gasped at the sight.

“What the…” Stiles trailed off, manoeuvring over the boxes. When he got to his open door, his whole room looked brand new. Everything was built, decorated, everything was done. Stiles smiled when he saw a montage of photos stuck to the wall beside the door; pictures of the whole pack, him and Erica, him and his dad, even one of him and Derek. This was definitely Erica’s work. The bookshelves were up against the far wall, all the books separated from the supernatural to his the fiction books to his non-fiction books; all in order by the names of the authors, just how he liked it. All clothes were in his draws and wardrobe, folded and hung neatly. That was Lydia’s work.

Stiles wanted to cry of happiness when his red hoddie was folded at the end of his bed. Somehow there was a couch and desk in the room, something that he knew Derek didn’t order. His office was neat, and the Bestiary and his journal were in the middle of his desk. The herbs were lined in order across the shelves.

“Please say you like it,” Stiles whipped his head around to see the pack stood at the door. It was Malia who spoke, “We spend all the time after training doing it. Derek insisted it was done by the time you got back.”

Stiles heart warmed and he smiled, “Its perfect, thank you guys, so much."

Erica pushed through everyone and ran at Stiles and hugged him. It nearly knocked him over, but Stiles just wrapped his arms around the small girl, “I’m glad you like it.” Erica whispered. She let go and Stiles smiled at her then the rest of the pack. He couldn’t help but notice Derek wasn’t there. The pack left his room, including Erica. When his door opened up 10 minutes later, whilst he was reading this random supernatural book Deaton had given him for his birthday, Stiles knew who it was.

“I thought you were pissed at me.” Stiles mumbled, not looking up from his book from where he was lay on his bed. Derek huffed and sat on the couch at the end of Stiles’ bed, giving Stiles a iconic Hale glare.

“I still am.” Derek said sternly. Stiles looked up from his book with a smirk.

“Yeah and I’m James Bond,” Stiles smiled sarcastically. Derek rolled his eyes, shaking his head, “Hey, your signature is easiest thing ever. Plus it was all for the scare you sourwolf, and that clearly worked. The look on his face was worth everything.”

“Still, your dad told me it wasn’t a first either.” Derek raised an eyebrow. The truth was, Noah had rang Derek up just as Stiles had left his house and snitched on Stiles about everything; least to say, Noah laughed all the way through telling him. Stiles eyes widened – _oh he is going to get it._

“That little snitch. I told him all that in confidence,” Stiles scowled, “It was just the once, I promise.” Stiles sighed, adverting his eyes back to his book.

“I know, I remember getting the Email for a red hoodie I somehow purchased without even knowing. And then I saw you were a hoodie matching the picture and I knew you bought it without telling me.” Derek smirked, and Stiles narrowed his eyes at him.

“And you didn’t say anything?”

“You basically live in the hoodie so no; I didn’t want to say anything.”

“That is very true,” Stiles nodded, “Nevertheless, why are you here? Not that I don’t enjoy your presence or anything.”

“Seeing if your room was good enough, your majesty.” Derek joked.

“I don’t know, let me just check,” Stiles then suddenly jumped up and started jumping up and down on the bed, making Derek chuckle as the bed bounced without a squeak. Stiles jumped back down on the bed with a thud, his book still in his hand, “Well, after that inspection, the room is perfect good sir.”

“Why did I expect something like that to happen?”

“Because I’m Stiles, and I’m weird, and I’m proud of that.”

“Ah, that’s why. I always knew you weren’t normal.” Derek teased.

“It doesn’t take some supernatural being to tell that I’m a sarcastic, fouled-mouth, little shit.” Stiles declared, putting his book to the side. Derek rolled his eyes, but still smiled.

“Plus the tendency to be annoying most of the time, will probably scare someone off within 30 seconds of knowing them…”

“Wow, you think so highly of me Der, where did I ever find you?” Stiles taunted, now lying on his stomach facing Derek who was resting his chin on the back of the couch. Stiles had noticed he had called Derek 'Der', and so did Derek, but none of them have said anything about it. 

Derek snorted, “In the middle of the woods apparently. I was too good let go.”

“You keep telling yourself that. I think you mean I was too good to let go?” Stiles responded.

“Aha nope. You just happened to waltz into my life, and you made no returns off walking out of it.” Derek said, shrugging.

“Hey, that was Peter’s fault. Anyway, if I walked out of your life, you would be lost without me.”

“Cocky much?” Derek exclaimed, tilting his head slightly.

“Not as much a Jackson,” Stiles laughed, even Derek managed to huff out a laugh, “I still don’t understand how you put all the books in Alphabetical order by the authors within 3 hours.”

“I kinda picked them up in Alphabetical order last night so it would be much easier to put them away this afternoon.” Derek shrugged, following Stiles’ gaze to the rows of books against the wall.

“Ah, and when did you get the couch and desk? I didn’t see them on the list.”

“When you left, wherever the hell you went, in Ikea, Erica quickly chose them, and I ordered them with the rest.”

“Mm, as the sneaky Ninjas you are,” Stiles sighed and rubbed a hand over his face, “I honestly thought I would have to make everything myself when I got back.”

“You know we wouldn’t have let you do that Stiles.”

“Well, you seemed in a pissy mood when I left and Erica told me that they pack were in a mood as I apparently made you that pissed, you made them all train extra hard.” Stiles pointed out.

“Don’t listen to them, they didn’t train last night so it seemed fair at the time.” Derek stated, turning his attention back to the sleepy teen lay flat out on the bed. Stiles was about to comment but his door creaked open, revealing Cora and Erica stood sheepishly at the door. Stiles grunted and threw a pillow over his head. Derek took one look at him and rolled his eyes.

“I hope were not intruding anything, again,” Erica started, “However, I would love to speak to my dear best friend.”

“Fine,” Stiles’ words muffled from the pillow covering his face. Derek stood up and grabbed the pillow off Stiles face. Stiles glared at him but just waved at him, “Bye Der.” He grabbed the pillow back of Derek and covered his face again. Derek just shook his head and smiled a small smile and strolled out of the room.

“Bye Stiles.” The girls glanced at each other suspiciously and gave Derek a cynical smirk. Derek rose his eyebrows and Erica stepped into the room, letting Derek leave. Cora gave a small nod to Erica and Erica nodded to Cora, obvious that something was going on between them both. Derek shook it off and walked after Cora, who abruptly shut the door behind Derek. Cora walked up to her brother and gave him a pat on the shoulder.

“Oh brother dearest, I think we need a little chat.”

“I don’t think we do.” Derek replied. Cora grabbed Derek’s arm and dragged him into his room, ignoring Derek’s protests.

And then there was Erica, who (when the door shut), marched over to Stiles and threw the pillow off Stiles and across the room, and gave Stiles a stern look, “You better start talking.” Stiles looked up to her, wide-eyed, but still nodded. Oh boy, he was in trouble…


	16. He isn't Kate!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woooo, 2 updates in a week. Who's birthday is it?

“I don’t know what you want me to say.” Stiles said, acting all innocent. Erica glared at him and grabbed another one of Stiles’ pillows and hit him across the head again, “Hey!” Stiles yelled, sitting up and grabbing the pillow off Erica and pulling her down, making her stumble face first into the covers. She got up gingerly and gave Stiles another glare.

“Ok, why don’t you start on why the hell you and Derek look so cozy?” Erica started. Stiles gave her a bizarre look and he shook his head in disapproval.

“I don’t understand. We weren’t ‘cozy’ at all.” Stiles stated. Erica rolled her eyes. Cozy? What is she on about? Yeah, Derek and Stiles have been rather talkative and close lately, but that’s only because of the murders… right?

“Of course you weren’t. As sitting inches apart, bantering back and forth, isn’t being cozy.” Erica gave Stiles a stern look.

“We weren’t sitting inches apart. He had his head on the back of a sofa and I was lay down right he- ok so we were inches apart,” Erica looked smug, Stiles rolled his eyes, “However, it didn’t mean anything. Anyway, how did you hear us?”

“The door was a-jar. We heard the bed bouncing and we got curious.” Erica smirked. Stiles groaned and threw his hands over his face. He could feel a faint blush creeping up his neck, which made the situation 10 times worse. Erica giggled and ruffled his hair, “Awh, is that blush for him, or the embarrassment of the bed incident?”

“Shut up. He asked me if the room was ok and I said I would check, and I jumped on the bed as a joke. It was nothing really.” Stiles mumble into his hands.

“Tell me, did he yell at you when you called him Der?” Erica questioned

“Urmm, no, he never usually does anyway, Erica.” Stiles explained, confused as _fuck_.

“The last person who called him that got slammed into a wall,” Erica pointed out, “It was Laura’s name for him, remember? And, to think about what he did to Jackson, he will only let the people he really cares about call him that… doesn’t that say something?” Erica inquired.

“Are you trying to say that he really cares for me? As, I already knew that. He told me that this morning,” Stiles said, shrugging like it was nothing. Erica groaned and grabbed Stiles shoulders and shook them, “Erica!”

“Your so god dam blind Stiles! You don’t understand, do you?” Erica asked. Stiles gave him a confused look, “Tell me, what did you do before the delivery man came?”

“I was trying to fix the com system then Derek came up, wolf form, and he ended up resting his head on my chest whilst I chatted shit to him.” Stiles shrugged, once again.

“And tell me, who’s shoulder did you cry into last night?”

“Derek’s?” Stiles sighed, and looked at Erica with raised eyebrows, “What are you trying to tell me, Erica?”

“I think he likes you, Stiles.” Erica finally said. Stiles rose an eyebrow and shook his head, a slight laugh escaping.

“There is no way he likes me.” He muttered a few moments later.

“Derek would throw himself in front of a moving car for you.” Erica said blankly.

“Derek is suicidal, he would throw himself in front of a moving car for fun.” Stiles stated. Erica rolled her eyes and shook her head at him, “I don’t think he does, does he?”

Erica smiled, “Maybe, I’m not 200% sure. But, do you?”

Stiles starred out of the sky light, thinking about it all. He hadn’t really thought about it all, but the past few weeks had been quite stressful for Stiles, and for Derek to be honest. Derek had been really nice to Stiles the past few weeks, and Stiles had started looking at him in a different way, ever since their little argument about his books. The way that Stiles actually enjoyed Derek’s hug that morning Derek was sad; the way Derek had let him sleep, on his bed, twice, out of his own free will; the way that Derek held him whilst he cried wretchedly into his arm last night; the way Derek smiled and joked with him tonight, the close proximity they were in. _Mm, interesting…_

He didn’t realize the smile that made his way up onto his face, or his increase in heartrate, but Erica did and smirked in enjoyment, “Nope, no diddly no.” Stiles tried to say calmly.

“Your heartrate said otherwise.” Erica grinned slyly. Stiles gave her a dirty look and stood off his bed, grabbing the previous book he was reading in the process. He shuffled his way over to the supernatural section, placing the book back where he found it. He then grabbed another one, and shuffled back to the bed, bouncing back down with the book in his hands. Erica watched him intently, trying to figure out her best friends feelings about the situation.

“Are you going to stare at me all night or are you going to talk to me about another situation?” Stiles murmured, not looking up from his book. Erica huffed and lay beside Stiles.

“I may have news on the Boyd situation…” With that, Stiles slammed his book shut and gave Erica his full  attention and smile cunningly.

“Oo, do tell.”

* * *

 

Whilst Erica consulted Stiles, Cora had dragged her dear brother into his room to consult him too. Derek wasn’t too pleased about it, but still let his little sister pull him in the room, shutting the door with a slight slam behind them. Cora pushed him to sit down on the bed, whilst she sat on the couch, crossed legged. She pursed her lips and tilted her head slightly to the side, judging her brother for a few seconds.

“When are you going to tell him?” Cora began.

“What do you mean, ‘tell him’?” He asks, narrowing his eyes into mere slits.

“That you like him?” Cora said.

Derek’s head shot up to give her sister a stern look, then he shook his head violently, “I don’t know what you’re on about.” Derek growled.

Cora sighed, “So, you’re just going to wait till it all blows over? Until it was a faint memory of the past?” Derek stayed quiet and continued to look at his hands. They stayed silent for a few seconds, more than Cora could bare, “I hate when you do this.” Cora finally muttered.

“What?” Derek asked, his straight face was exchanged for a confused expression.

“I hate it when you bottle up all you emotions,” Cora finally snaps,” I hate that you have to lie to the rest of the pack, daily, because you can’t get you head out of your ass and come out to them, your god dam family, because you’re afraid that they will judge you. I hate that you would throw a chance away, with a guy who suits you perfectly. Yeah, your polar opposites but the more time you spend with him, the more of the old Derek I see in you. You smile more, you actually laugh. He is good; no _more_ than good for you. And you’re the only one who is not seeing that. Not everyone is like Kate.” She reminds him.

Derek tensed up, growled lowly, but stayed silent, “Just remember, Stiles is the complete opposite of her. God, Stiles is a little shit sometimes but none of us, including you, could live without him anymore. He’s too curious for his own good; he will throw himself into dangerous situations to save the people he loves; he could turns someone’s frown upside down with one sarcastic comment or doing something stupid like the typical Stiles. Stiles is Stiles, and he makes you a better Alpha, friend, person and brother.”

Cora’s words hit Derek like a train; he was now contemplating everything. But Cora was right… Everything she had said, Derek knew. He just needed to hear it out loud. His heart was racing, and he could tell Cora knew. When he didn’t say anything, Cora sighed and travelled across the room to sit beside her brother. She put her hand on his shoulder and squeezed it. Derek looked up at her, “Don’t say a word to the others.” He finally said.

Despite everything, Cora nodded, “I promise.” She wasn’t to tell the others, no, that would just disobey her only living sibling; plus it would make Derek mad as fuck, “I actually came up stairs to tell you that we are all watching a movie, you coming?” Derek hesitated, but nodded, standing up with her. As Cora opened the door, Erica was opening Stiles’ door.

“That hurt!” Stiles yelled, Erica sniggering from the door, “That was not necessary Erica!”

“Oh, it was necessary.” Erica retaliated. Stiles emerged from the room a few moments later, his hair ruffled up. He looked pissed.

“2 words, 1 finger. Fuck you,” Stiles stuck his middle finger up at her and turned to Derek. “Tell her not to use her Werewolf strength on fragile humans. Next time, I could end up with more than a banging headache.

Derek turned to Erica, giving her the Iconic Hale glare, “Erica, we have talked about this before. Fragile humans break, Stiles is a fragile human. He could break if you poked him.” Stiles gasped and scowled at Derek and stormed down the hallway.

“Fucking Werewolves!” He shouted. The three chuckled and followed him downstairs. The pack was gathered around the T.V, however Stiles was cursing to himself in the kitchen. Erica and Cora took a seat as Derek went to see what Stiles was up to. Derek smirked when he found Stiles struggling to open a bottle of orange juice. Derek sighed and made his way over to him, grabbing the bottle out of his hands and opening it easily. Stiles scoffed and grabbed the bottle out of Derek’s hand.

“Curse you and your supernatural strength.” He mumbled, drinking the juice straight out the bottle in frustration. He isn’t usually like this, but after the past 24 hours, it seems like he couldn’t give two shits about everything.

“It doesn’t take supernatural strength to open a bottle of orange juice.” Derek pointed out. Stiles gave him a stern look.

“You calling me weak?” Stiles said, raising his eyebrows.

“W-what. No-”

“Fragile and weak, huh. Big guy, you’re on a role tonight!” Stiles joked. He then bursts out laughing at the way Derek looked at him: wide eyed and shaking his head, “I’m joking!”

“I hate you.” Derek mumbled, fixing Stiles with a glare. Stiles smiled and patted him on the shoulder.

“No, no you don’t,” Stiles pointed out. _No, No I don’t,_ Derek thought, “Stop being a big baby and come and watch whatever shit they put on while I do my work.” He smiles slightly, and puts the orange juice back in the fridge, then gestured to Derek to follow him, which he certainly obliged to.

Stiles jumps over the back of the couch, and lands at the side of Erica, who was sat beside Boyd. Ugh, 3rd wheeling at its finest. Stiles grabs his notebook from the side table and goes through his notes as the rest of the pack watches _Harry Potter: The Goblet of Fire_. The more he reads over them, the more suspicious he comes of Jenifer Blake. There are a million and one questions floating around Stiles’ head, all wanting to be answered, but he knew Blake would just act dumb and answer none of them.

But he will get the answers he wants, one way of another.

* * *

 

It was the Sunday before the full moon, more especially the lunar eclipse. There werewolves/cayotes haven’t experienced a lunar eclipse before in their form (bar Peter, Cora and Derek), so Stiles decided to warn the pack before the eclipse actually happens, calling them down  to the dining room just before breakfast.

“As you all know, the full moon is next Sunday,” Stiles starts, “However, this isn’t a normal full moon.” To his surprise, for the first time in forever, no one interrupts him. “For the first time in 5 years, they will be a lunar eclipse. For those who don’t know what one of those is, a lunar eclipse occurs when the Moon passes directly behind Earth and into its shadow. This can occur only when the Sun, Earth, and Moon are exactly or very closely aligned, with Earth between the other two.

“This will happen for a couple of minutes, and the moon will turn red. During these minutes, all the were’s will loose their powers, meaning you all will return human-” Now Stiles was to be cut off.

“Human?!” Jackass Jackson cuts Stiles off, making him roll his eyes.

“You make it sound like it’s a bad thing.” Stiles mumbled, rubbing a hand across his face.

“It is!” Jackson answers back. Derek growls behind Stiles and flashes his red eyes at Jackson, who shuts up straight away. Don’t mess with Stiles.

“Now the idiot has shut up, I will explain,” Stiles stated, “Your powers will come back after the few minutes, so don’t even complain again. During those few minutes, you will obviously feel weird with not having enhanced anything, so don’t worry. The other bad thing is that we need to catch the Darach before the full moon or it will become more powerful than all of us imagined, and it still has two groups to go during this week: Philosophers and Guardians.

“Now, we don’t know what will come first, so extra patrols through the town and woods will be added after school. We need a constant eye on Jenifer – don’t give me that look Peter – as everything leads back to her, and daily trips to the Nematon, starting today. I know Sunday is rest day, but this problem has affected us all, and we need to catch the bastard as soon as possible.” Stiles finished.

“You’ll be training at 3:15 as usual, then will be on patrol, so don’t think you got away form that.” Derek grumbles behind me.

“Me, Derek, Erica and Isaac will be going to the Nemeton this morning. Lydia, Jackson, Peter and Cora will be patrolling the edge of the preserve, whilst Allison, Boyd and Malia will travel around Blakes neighbourhood to check signs and sents, all after breakfast.” Stiles chips in, his eyes wandering over the 9 pack members in front of him who looked at him intently.

“Okay, go and get breakfast,” Stiles sends them off, “And get changed! You’re not patrolling in a onesie Erica!” I tell her.

She gives me a smirk and jumps up the stairs.

“Right, I need coffee,” Stiles mumbles. He turns around to Derek who was leaning on the wall behind him, “How do you take your coffee?”

“As dark as my soul.” Derek joked, a little smirk on his face.

“Okay, one vanilla latte with extra sugar and cream coming right up.” Stiles smiled and turned on his heels and jogged into the Kitchen.

Derek sighed and shook his head, but he couldn’t help the smile working its way onto his face. All that he knows is that he is fucked, because his heart rate definitely spiked and the whole pack are across the room.

There are no secrets around this house no more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be prepared for a roller-coaster! The next two chapters are too intense, and a hell of a lot happens.


	17. In Virtute

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THESE NEXT TWO CHAPTERS ARE EXPLOSIVE
> 
> GUYS, HOLD ONTO YOUR WIGS AND SIT BACK, THIS IS GOING TO BE ONE ROLLARCOASTER RIDE

“A hundred years go everyone owned a horse and only the rich had cars. Today, everyone has cars and only the rich own horses.”

“It seems like the stables have turned.”

“I am honestly considering firing a restraining order against you both.” Isaac mumbles, shaking his head. Stiles and Erica exchange sly smiles, then burst out laughing. Derek rolls his eyes, glancing at the pair who are stumbling about all over the place.

The 4 of them were on their way to the Nemeton. With it being a long walk, Stiles and Erica were being their unusual selves, whilst Derek and Isaac listened to the surroundings, with Isaac butting in every so often into their conversation. The Nemeton was just about in sight for Derek, who had the best sight out of the 4 of them. But, he could already see someone, or should he say something, kneeling in front of it. As on cue, Isaac comes to a halt beside him.

“Do you smell that?” Isaac whispers, turning to Derek and Erica. It was obvious that Stiles couldn’t, which was a shame sometimes for him, but he still narrowed his eyes towards the Nemeton.

After a few seconds, Derek nods and cautiously steps forward, “Yeah, and it’s coming from that direction.” He whispers, growling in the process.

“It’s the same sent from the other day.” Isaac says, his nerves coming more aware.

“Well, what are we waiting for?” Erica hisses, “We have Derek, and Stiles now, so it will be easier and less of a fight to catch it.”

“Stiles isn’t coming down with us.” Derek retaliates.

Stiles gasps, “The fuck I am!” He harshly whispers, “I’m the only one here who can throw the mistletoe at it, and don’t even start that I can’t handle it.”

“He has a point.” Isaac states, earning a glare off Derek.

“Fine,” Derek grits out, “But stay behind me.”

“Of course.” Stiles says likes it’s a matter of a fact. He manoeuvres to behind Derek, who shook his head slightly. The three wolves made a wall in front of Stiles, who thought they were being over cautious: but liked how they were so protective.

After a few minutes of stepping silently, they came to an unexpected halt, making Stiles crash into Derek back. Oh for god sakes… That hurt. But a second later, he peered around Derek’s body to see a very familiar creature.

“That’s it,” Stiles says breathless, “That’s the Darach.” Derek shoulders tensed, and they were only 10 metres away from it, where it lay chanting in Latin.

It then suddenly stopped and sneered, sensing the wolves behind it, “I’m sure my message was clear last time,” It spoke, hissing like a snake, “Stay. Away. I’m more dangerous than you think.”

“I’m afraid that won’t happen this time.” Derek growled, his eyes flashing red.

It suddenly turned around, its ugly features being exposed to the 4, “Benedicite maledicentibus vobis!” _Curse you!_ It hisses. It then eyes each one of the wolves, and it’s eyes rest on Stiles, “Here we have 2 beta’s and a powerful alpha werewolf.” It sneers, and takes a step forward, making the wolves growls. It ignores them, “And a mere human.”

Stiles feels the drum of the beat in his fingertips again, and he looks at his hands carefully. With a flick of her fingers, the werewolves are flung against the trees, leaving Stiles to stand on his own. Stiles raises his eyebrows and sighs; why the fuck does this always happen?!

“Oh, how much I will enjoy killing you,” It taunts, sauntering over to Stiles. The drumming sensations increases, now travelling up his arms.

“I wouldn’t if I was you.” Stiles manages to speak, his eyes narrowing ever so slightly.

“And why is that?” It sniggers, circling him like prey, “Nihil specialis estis.” _You’re nothing special_. The drumming feeling is now all over his body, hitting his head like a surge of power.

“Experior me.” _Try me_ Stiles whispers.

It cackles and goes to hit Stiles with all its power.

Stiles waited for the contact, closing his eyes so he couldn’t witness his final moments… but it never came. He opened his eyes ever so slightly, and then fully when he saw what was happening, “What the…” A blue force field had appeared from nowhere, surrounding Stiles, blocking the hit off the Darach. He gulped, and made eye contact with it, it equally looking shocked as Stiles. He chanced a glance at his hands, which were glowing like a light bulb, and he squeaks.

“Hoc non fieri potest…” _This cannot be happening_ It whispers, looking at Stiles dead in the eye. The blue force glowed brightly, something Stiles has never seen or read about before, “I thought you all were dead.” It hisses, steeping backwards into the Nemeton.

“I-I don’t know what you’re on about.” Stiles whispers back, overwhelmed by the power surging through his veins. It screams and suddenly disappears, blasting into thin air.

The blue force field immediately comes down, and Stiles feels so weak and drowsy. The woods were silent, no one moved, no one wanted too. Stiles took a deep breath and his hand began to shake vigorously. He left the power leave his body, and he collapsed under it, landing on his knees.

“Stiles!” Erica screeched as she he ran to her best friend, skidding on her knee beside him. “What the fuckery doodle was that!”

“I-I…” Stiles couldn’t form and words, feeling like he could pass out at any moment. He looked up at Derek, who was stood ahead of him, in deep thought. His face was riddled in confusion and worry, the same as Isaacs and Erica. “I… I want to go home.” Stiles managed to say before he passed out, his head crashing to the floor.

Derek growled and dropped to the floor, “Isaac, call Deaton and get him to meet at the house as soon as possible,” Derek began to pick Stiles up, who was barely responsive. “Erica, call the others and get them back to the house.”

No one missed what he said next, “I’m going to fucking kill that thing, one way or another.” He snapped, marching towards the house.

Oh dam.

With Derek’s strength, they were home within a couple of minutes. Half of the pack were worryingly pacing the porch of the house, then held their breath as Derek carried Stiles from the woods. They didn’t need a key to get into the building, seen as though Derek just kicked the door down. He marched into the Livingroom, and gentle placed Stiles down on to large couch. Derek then sat down on the floor besides him, worry written across his face.

Lydia’s voice shook, “What happened to him?” Lydia hesitantly ran her hand across Stiles forehead, pushing his hair from his face. She looked like she was on the brink of tears.

“We don’t know,” Erica knelt beside Derek, grabbing one of Stiles cold hands. “The Darach threw us three against a tree and restrained us. They were both speaking in Latin, we don’t know. Then she went to kill him and this blue force like thing appearing around him, bouncing the power off it. He was lit up like a glow stick, and his eyes turned bright blue.”

“That thing was scared of him,” Derek spoke up, a look of guilt of him face, “It disappeared into thin air, and he collapsed. I promised…”

Derek was cut off when Deaton rushed through the door, seeing Stiles lay flat out on the couch. He instantly looked him over and took a blood sample. To everyone’s shock, the blood wasn’t just red, it had light blue dots within it. Deaton sighed and turned to Derek, “Don’t kill or attack me.” He says to Derek, bringing out a small knife.

Derek looked at the knife, then to Deaton. Without hesitation, Deaton cut a small cut underneath Stiles triceps, and Derek growled lowly making Cora put a hand on his shoulder. A few drops of blood leave the cut, but to astonish everyone further, the cut healed faster than a normal Werewolf.

“What the fuck is going on!” Lydia yelled, asking the question everyone was wondering.

“He has had this coming for ages.” Deaton mumbled, going through his bag.

“Had what coming for ages?” Erica asked, still holding Stiles hand.

“Stiles is a rare type of Spark called ‘In Virtute’ which translates to-”

“’The Power’ in Latin.” Peter murmured, making Derek’s and Cora’s eyes advert Peters with an even more worried look.

“Yes Peter, you are correct,” Deaton sighed, “I’m sure your family are familiar with what one of these are.”

“But I thought Amelia was the last one…” Cora’s voice was shaky as she looked back at Stiles, who was coming around from passing out.

“How about I explain everything when he comes back around.” Deaton suggested. Derek nodded, sitting up as Stiles started to stir. He turned around to face him, as Stiles mumbled a few curse words and opened his eyes, which had turned back to their normal colour.

“Tell me that was a dream.” Stiles mumbled, trying to sit up. Derek was looming over him and he shook his head. Stiles sighed and lay back down, the weight too much to bear.

“Stiles?” Deaton spoke up, “Can you hear me?”

Stiles looked around the room at the whole pack who were gathered around, then his eyes land on Deaton, “Loud and clear.” Stiles tried to smile, still overcoming the power.

“Can you sit up?” He asked. Stiles tried to, but with some help from Derek, he was sat up on the couch, leant on the back of it. “Okay, can you explain what happened out there?”

“Sure,” He exhaled, “It all happened in a flash, so I’ll try my best.” He took a deep breath and started to explain what happened, trying not to leave out any important pieces, “It was so weird, nothing like that has every happened before.” He finishes. Everyone’s was quiet, and Stiles suddenly started to feel nervous, “W-what is it? What have a done?”

“You have done nothing Stiles, don’t worry.” Erica squeezed Stiles hand, giving him a sympathetic look. Stiles looked at the Hale’s: Cora looked like she was on the brink of tears, Peter was in deep thought and Derek just looked so distant.

“If I have nothing to worry about, why the fuck do you all look worried!” Stiles voice is raised, getting more annoyed by the second. Everyone was startled by the sudden raise in his voice. “There is something you all are not tell me, isn’t there?”

Deaton sighed, “Stiles, I need to talk to you in Private.”

“No,” Stiles shook his head, “Whatever you have to say to me, you can stay in front of everyone else.”

“If that’s what you want,” Deaton respected Stiles decision, and started his story, “15 years ago I met a 3-year-old boy who had magic cursing through his veins. His mum, and dad, were worried about him because they knew he would grow up to become a powerful being, called ‘In Virtute’. His mum especially knew what troubles he would overcome as he grew up, as her dad was once one. Darach’s, like the one you’re currently hunting, despised the kind due to their ability to over-power every evil creature known; they are the only type of Druid that scare Darach’s, which you could see as a positive.

“The 3-year-old boy was reaching the stage where he was about to unlock his powers: the first full moon after his 3rd birthday. The mum didn’t want her son to go through the pain that her dad did, being hunted by evil 24/7, so they wanted me to block the spark forming in him, so he would never had a hunted life. I sadly couldn’t do that, only a Druid with the same ability could, so I told the parent’s I would get the only other person I knew with the power to block it: Amelia Hale, emissary of the Hale pack.

“She hesitantly did it, but only to the point where it would never come back until the boy touched a power source that was powerful enough to bring back the abilities. The boy, over the years adapted to life without magic that was echoing to be used, until a week ago, when he touched the Nemeton.” Deaton finished.

Stiles gulped, “And this boy is the only person in the world with this ability?”

“He is the only one I know.” Deaton answered.

“O-oh,” Stiles felt faint again, and a tad sick, “Can I come and see you later Deaton, about the whole situation?” Stiles asked, and Deaton nodded, “Okay, urm, you can go then, and I’ll talk to you later. Thank you.” Stiles mumbled, lying back down on the couch. Deaton nodded once, picked up his bag and left. The whole pack was silent for the first time in a while, and Stiles just wanted to cry.

Stiles pushed himself up, and went to stand up, a bit wobbly. Derek was there to catch him, and Erica had hold of his hand. She didn’t want to let go, afraid that she will lose her best friend forever.

“Well,” Stiles grumbled out, “Now that Deaton has established that I’m… something, doesn’t mean that changes anything. That monstrosity needs killing and finding as soon as possible. And now it knows that I could probably kill it with the click of my fingers, it’s going kill faster so it’s more powerful.” Stiles took a deep breath and shook his head. Oh, the _emotions_ are overpowering him at the moment.

“Come on,” Derek spoke up, “Me and Erica will take back to bed.” Stiles was too weak to argue, so he nodded and threw his arms over them both, “Go and get some lunch.” He told the rest of the pack, who didn’t look like they wanted to go.

Erica and Derek guided Stiles up the stairs in small steps, then into his room where they sat him down on his bed. He then crawled down and lay in the middle of the king-sized bed. Erica lay beside him, putting her head on his shoulder, and Derek just sat on the other side of him.

“Why the _fuck_ did this have to happen to me?” Stiles croaked out, on the brink of tears, “I just want to be the normal Stiles, not this person who now needs to control their emotions and abilities, so they won’t hurt anyone.”

“You won’t hurt anyone Stiles, you love us all too much.” Erica looked up at Stiles, who glanced at Erica.

“But you all looked so scared, especially you and Cora,” Stiles looked up at Derek, who immediately looks down at Stiles. “I-I don’t know what happened with Amelia to make you look at me like that, but I can’t take anymore lies anymore.”

Erica took this as her chance to stand up. She kissed Stiles forehead, “I’ll let you two talk this out, this isn’t my business,” Erica barely whispered, giving Stiles a weak smile. “Call me back up after this chat, okay?” Stiles nodded and smiled weakly back. She quickly left the room, leaving the two to sit in silence.

“Come and lie next to me.” Stiles spoke up first, shifting over for Derek to lie beside him. Derek hesitantly shifted to lay beside him, “You can tell me in your own time.” Stiles whispered, shifting into a more comfortable position.

It wasn’t like Derek didn’t want to tell Stiles about Amelia. It was just _hard_ , with her gone in the Hale fire. He hadn’t spoke about any other of his family members, bar Laura and his mum, since the fire. But he had too… he cared for Stiles too much to leave him in the dark about Amelia.

“Alright,” Derek spoke after a few minutes, “I’ll tell you about Amelia.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sorry.
> 
> I do love magic Stiles though <3
> 
> P.S The next chapter is worse ;)


	18. Amelia Hale

“Aunt Amelia reminds me a lot of you,” Derek starts, his gaze on the skylight above Stiles bed. “She had her sarcastic, fun side - which mostly everyone loved - and her serious, hardworking side. Being emissary for a huge pack brought out both of her sides, and whenever the one of the young ones were injured, or sick, she used to make them laugh and distract them from the pain so she could heal them, or so they didn’t scream the house down; which was a common experience for the newly flourished werewolves.

“Amelia’s spark came in handy, a great deal actually, as she could do some extraordinary things; if it was to protect the pack, or to impress anyone really. Having a large pack to deal with, there was always something needing doing and she never complained about anything, even if it was something stupid. I admired her to be honest, her kindness and generosity to everyone she met; the way she worked so hard, every day of the year; the way she looked after me when I had done something insanely stupid, and she didn’t yell at me - like my mum usually did – just laughed at whatever I had caught myself into this time.

“However, due to her being an ‘In Virtute’, she was hunted constantly. Before you were born, she believed she was the only Spark to be alive as she knew no-one – bar her teacher - with the same abilities. She wasn’t afraid to say that it scared her; and Amelia wasn’t scared of a lot of things,” Derek took a deep breath and scrunched his eyes closed: _God dammit_ this story was hard to tell. Stiles noticed quickly and grabbed one of his hands that were lay across his torso, unwillingly (Or that’s what Stiles tells himself). Derek tensed for a few quick seconds, but unintentionally (Of course it was intentional, but Stiles couldn’t know that) relaxed and lightly squeezed Stiles hand to say ‘thanks’.

Derek continued, “From a young age, or from whenever the news of her being a Virtute came out, she was on top of every evil creatures list to kill. With her power being so great, everyone knew if they even came to battle with her – when her abilities were fully thrived – they wouldn’t be the ones coming out alive. So, from the age of 3 to 18, she was a beacon that attracted evil. They came one after another, day after day, weeks after weeks, they didn’t seem to stop. But, as she aged, less came, as less survived coming across her.

“She had someone to teach her though, about her powers and how to control them and use them against everything that tried to kill her. He was the only other spark she knew…”

“Mieczyslaw Gajos,” Stiles finished Derek sentence, catching Derek’s attention, “My grandad.”

“Yeah,” Derek said, “Your grandad taught her everything she needed to know about being one. She used to talk about him a lot actually, she respected him more than you could imagine, seen as though he basically saved her from death,” Derek pointed out, like a matter of a fact, making Stiles smile slightly. “When he moved out of Beacon Hills, Amelia missed him dearly. She used to say to me, ‘You don’t actually realize how much you need someone till their gone,’ which I didn’t really take in as a child, but now I know what she meant.”

“Grandad Gajos did give off that magical vibe now I actually think about it,” Stiles mumbled out loud. “And my mum was very wary of me around him. But, tell me why your scared for me again?”

Derek was about to answer, but a voice came from the doorway of Stiles’ room, “Because we don’t want you killed.” It was Cora who stood there, an expressionless look on her face. Derek immediately looked over to her, tilting his head slightly. Cora walked in and closed the door after her, then stepped her way over to the other side of Stiles' bed. He then scooted over on the bed, closer to Derek (which neither didn’t mind), to let Cora on, who lay beside Stiles to tell her side of the story.

“As Derek has probably told you, Amelia was hunted due to her abilities, and we’re scared that you’ll now be hunted,” Cora sighed, resting her head on Stiles shoulder.

“But everyone thinks they’re all killed,” Stiles pointed out, “Why would they come after me when everyone thinks that?”

“The Darach saw you in your Virtute form. Word spreads fast around the supernatural world, and if the Darach is who we think it is, everyone will know your name too,” Cora sighed. “We just want you safe.”

“I will be, don’t worry,” Stiles reassured them. “I’ll go to Deaton’s and see what he can do for me; he is probably the only person who knows enough about this stuff to keep me from blowing the house up. Till I have full mastered the art of Magic, I guess I’ll just have to be cautious about what I get myself mixed into.”

“That’s going to be incredibly hard for you.” Derek noted, a little smirk present on his face,

Stiles gasped and turned his head toward Derek, who was closer than he actually thought, “I can keep myself out of dangerous situations,” Stiles told him. Derek just raised his eyebrows. “Okay, maybe I can’t! But when I see a dangerous situation unfold, I can’t help myself but get involved. But I guess that has to change?” He asks.

“Oh yeah,” Derek answered, “you’ll have to be a lot more careful now.”

“But I can’t even be careful going up the stairs!” Stiles complained, “How am I supposed to be careful around an evil maniac?”

“You do have a pack of wolves to protect you.” Cora argued.

Stiles exhaled, “I guess that will have to do.” It was just hitting reality that this was Stiles life now. He was _magic_ for fucks sake, something he had never even dreamed up. Yeah, everyone wishes they could be magic at some point in their life, because Stiles did when he first saw Harry Potter, but _actually_ being magic was totally another level. This was something he wanted though, right? He could protect his pack on a higher scale now, bar probably him being a beacon of evil… that’s actually not very good. Maybe he should reconsider being one? It’s not really like you can reconsider being a spark though…

Stiles didn’t realize his heart rate had spiked, but the Hales did beside him, “Stiles?” Cora caught his attention, “Stop worrying, your heart is going a million and one miles an hour.”

Stiles huffed, “Sorry, but worrying is my speciality, I can’t really-” Stiles stopped midway through his sentence when Cora wrapped her arm around Stiles waist and hugged him tightly. Stiles smiled, surprised that Cora was capable of hugging him, but wrapped his free arm around her shoulders. Derek wasn’t that surprised, but still smiled at his little sisters gesture.

“Oh god,” Stiles said, “I’m in a Hale sandwich. Jesus, that’s something I thought I would never say.” He mumbled, making both Hales roll their eyes.

“Shut up Stiles.” Cora grumbled, but she didn’t let go of Stiles in the slightest. Stiles didn’t say anything after that, just lay there with two of his favourite people. But it was soon cut short when the door of his room swung open. He can’t have a moment of peace, can he?

It was Malia, “Stiles, your dad is downstairs.”

“Oh great,” Stiles murmured. Cora wriggled away from Stiles, and Derek let go of Stiles’ hand. They both went to stand up, and Stiles pushed himself into a sitting position and grab their arms, making them turn around to face him, “Thank you.” He whispered towards them.

“You don’t need to thank us.” Cora said, smiling down at Stiles.

“I do.” Stiles nodded. Cora sighed and nodded once, leaving the room. Stiles looked up at Derek, “Make sure everyone’s okay, I can’t have them stressing about me. Not right now anyway.”

“You do realize that is an impossible task, right?” Derek said, smiling a touch, “I’m surprised there hasn’t been a riot yet.”

“I’m so touched.” Stiles joked, putting a hand over his heart.

“Yeah, yeah.” Derek replied, going to walk out the room.

Stiles looked at Malia, “Will you tell him to come up please?” He asked her, and she hesitantly nodded, worry washing over her face. “I’ll be okay Malia, don’t worry about me.” He comforted her. She didn’t seem convinced but nodded and scurried out of the room.

It seemed like hours before his dad had climbed up to his room, in reality it wasn’t even a minute. He didn’t know what to say to him, or to ask him to be honest. Hopefully, the conversation would just flow. Stiles was sat up in his bed crossed legged when his dad’s head appeared around the door frame. Stiles looked up at briefly and then back down at his lap.

It was awkward to say the least.

Noah invited himself in, closing the door slightly behind him. Last time he was in Stiles’ room, it was a wreckage, and now it looked like it was never wrecked in the first place. Noah coughed awkwardly, “I like how you have redone the room.”

Stiles hummed, “Nice, isn’t it?”

“Yeah,” Noah rubbed the back of his neck, then sighed. “Look, Stiles-”

“You don’t have to explain yourself, okay?” Stiles cut him off, “I get it, you were trying to protect me from hunters, but today, when everything happened, I didn’t know what to do. I wasn’t prepared for anything like this.” Stiles croaked out, finally looking up at his dad.

Noah gave him a sympathetic look, then strides over to the side of Stiles’ bed to sit beside him, “Stiles, you have to understand that your mum and me wanted you to have the best childhood possible,” The Sheriff started, “And with you being an incredibly powerful being would make your childhood absolute hell.”

“My childhood ended when mum died,” Stiles reacted, making Noah’s breath hitch, “and-and I had to grow up and deal with the consequences.” Noah didn’t know what to say, so Stiles looked up at him with tears in his eyes, “I-I don’t understand anything anymore dad. I feel like life has a grudge against me and likes putting me through unbelievably bad situations.”

Noah reached across Stiles bed and grabbed the boy, pulling him into a hug that Stiles instantly obliged to, “I miss mum so much dad.” Stiles cried into his shoulder, and Noah hugged him firmly.

“So do I,” Noah mumbled rubbing Stiles back. He pulled back from the hug and wiped the tears streaming down Stiles face, “You’ll get through this, I know you will Stiles.”

“I’m scared that I’ll hurt everyone.” Stiles admitted, rubbing his eyes from crying.

“You’re not going to hurt anyone,” Noah comforted him. “I can assure you that every single person in this house trusts you with their whole life.”

“It’s just a lot to take in pops,” Stiles told him. “Erica, Cora and Derek have been really good about it, well, mainly because of Amelia being one as well. I haven’t talked to the rest of the pack, and I don’t want them to treat me any differently now I’m like this.”

“As long as you keep being yourself, and don’t let the magic get to you, they won’t treat you any differently Stiles.” Noah said. Stiles suddenly bursts out laughing, then he slapped a hand over his mouth in incredulity. Noah raised his eyebrows, “What?”

“I-I don’t know,” Stiles muffled. “I just can’t believe this is happening.”

“Neither can I,” Noah said in disbelief. Stiles smiled and went to hug his dad again, who happily appreciated it. “I think you need to go downstairs and show that pack of yours that you’re going to be okay. Honestly, they looked so stressed.”

Stiles pulled back, “Okay.” Noah helped Stiles up, who actually felt okay now. _Must be the magic._ They walked slowly to the door, where Stiles came to an abrupt halt, “Wait, can you go in my office and get the brown journal and the pen beside it?” Stiles asked his dad, who nodded and grabbed the journal.

“What’s that for?” Noah questioned, passing it over to Stiles.

“Oh, you know, emissary business.” Stiles smirked, pulling the door open. His dad rolled his eyes but didn’t comment on it. They stroll down his and Derek’s hallway, and Stiles actually felt fine. It was like he never passed out, at all; which was strange to say the least, but he wasn’t complaining. As he and his dad reached the last flight of stairs, he stopped and took a deep breath.

“Remember, be your normal self.” His dad reminded him, and Stiles nodded. He stepped down the stairs and walked into the Livingroom, where everyone, including Jackson, was stressing. They instantly see Stiles stood in the archway and stop whatever they were doing. _Remember, be yourself._

“Unfortunately, I am alive,” Stiles started, his dad shaking his head at him, “However, I am kinda glad I am alive and well… well. As, even though I am something I never really expected, I’m still the ordinary, sarcastic Stiles you all know, and mostly,” He gives a pointed look at Peter and Jackson, “love, and I’m not going anywhere, and I’m not going to change, no matter what has, and will, happen.”

“That was some emotional shit,” Erica cried, on the verge of tears. “But you don’t understand how much I love you.” Stiles smiled at her, ready to cry again himself, as she ran up to him and jumped, wrapping her legs around his waist. He doesn’t even stumble back at the force, just holds on to her, “Don’t even scare me like that again!” She mumbled into Stiles shoulder, hitting him lightly on the back.

“And I love you too.” Stiles mumbled back.

Erica jumped back down and wiped a hand across her face, “For fucks sake Stiles, you made me cry!”

Stiles laughed a little, “That wouldn’t be a first.”

“Oh god, don’t even bring that up.” Erica smiled, not wanting this moment to end.

“Hello?” Isaac caught Erica’s and Stiles attention, “You know we’re here too?”

“Does someone else want a hug?” Stiles joked. Isaac made a ‘duh’ sound, not really surprising Stiles, like it was obvious. “Fine.” Stiles said. Isaac quickly came up to Stiles and hugged him. Isaac was _so_ tall compared to Stiles, towering over him, so Stiles had to wrap his arms around the tall boys waist. The taller boy pulled back and smiled goofily, making Stiles shake his head slightly but smile back.

Isaac was quickly pushed out of the way by a red headed girl, who literally threw herself onto Stiles, holding onto him tightly. Lydia quickly pulled back and hit him on the arm, “W-what was that for?” Stiles squeaked out, rubbing the place she hit him.

“That didn’t hurt you Stilinski, don’t lie,” Lydia narrowed her eyes. “You scared the _shit_ out of me! I thought you were dying!” Oh no, Lydia swore… she was well and truly upset.

“I’m sorry.” Stiles said quietly.

Lydia threw herself back on him, “Don’t ever do that again.” She whispered.

“I’ll try not to.” Stiles whispered back. Lydia pulled back and nodded her head, taking a deep breath and stepping back towards Jackson. “Now you know I’m not going to die any time soon; shall we get back to work?”

“Can you go back to being ill?” Jackson asked, earning a slap off Lydia.

“Can you ever keep your gob shut?” Lydia questioned, glaring at her boyfriend.

“Sorry.” Jackson mumbled, looking down at his feet.

Stiles smirks, “Give me a minute.” He turns back to his dad, who is smiling at him. They made their way onto the porch, “I’ll call you later, okay? After I have spoken to Deaton.”

“Of course,” Noah said, then patted his son on the shoulder. “Be safe okay?”

“Dad, I live with 8 werewolves, a hunter and a banshee – I think I’ll be okay.” Stiles reassure him, giving him one final hug.

“If you say so,” Noah smiled, stepping to his car, “Love you kid.”

“Love you too.” Stiles smiled back, watching as his dad stepped into his cruiser and drove away down the track.

Stiles walked back into the house and back into the Livingroom, where he practically flung himself beside Erica on the big couch, “Before we start, will someone make me an incredibly strong coffee?”


	19. Did you just call me 'Mum'?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo, we're so close to 4000 hits!  
> Thank you everyone!

All he asked was for coffee. You know what he got? A stampede.

Stiles doesn’t think he had seen half the pack run to the kitchen so fast. Maybe he should pass out more often… Actually, bad idea; his dad would have a heart attack; Derek and Erica would have another fit and an emotional breakdown; and the rest of the pack, well, would go psychotic.

_Yeah, let’s not do that anymore._

Despite being human, but full capable of taking down a werewolf with a single arrow, Allison arrived at the kettle first before all of the Beta’s. She made Stiles favourite, Vanilla Latte, and carefully gave it to him after a short few minutes of quiet conversation with the rest of the pack. Stiles gave Allison a thankful smile after she gave the mug to him, which she returned in a matter of seconds.

He took a sip and _oh my lordy lord_ , it was heaven in a cup, “I don’t know if it’s the lack of caffeine I have had today, or because I practically nearly died this morning, but _this_ ,” Stiles took another sip, “is one of the best things I have ever tasted. Allison, my dear, you can make my coffee all day, every day, for the rest of my short life.”

Allison looked smug, whilst Erica gasped beside him, “How dare you.”

Stiles turn his head to Erica, and raised his eyebrows, “You make wonderful coffees too.” Stiles reassured Erica, smirking lightly. Erica scowled, but Stiles could see a small smile on her face, so he classed that as a victory.

Stiles carefully placed the paradise in cup on the coffee table beside him, then gave his pack the attention they needed, “Please tell me someone found something,” Stiles asked everyone. “Other than the obvious thing that the Darach is hideous to look at and is also scared of little old me.”

There was a few seconds of utter stillness where Stiles began to panic; he didn’t know why, but it was most probably because he thought everyone was going to treat him differently for being an ‘In fucking whatever it was’. However, that panic simmered out when Boyd slowly nodded, “Oh thank fucking god.” He merely whispered, knowing that everyone doubtlessly still heard him.

“We were around Blakes house when me and Malia smelt a distinctive sent, which was absolutely rancid by the way,” Boyd explains. “Allison also saw a figure, small and fast, dart across the preserve towards Blakes house,” Boyd paused for a moment, then sighed. “This all came to light just before Erica called us up, after you’d passed out.”

Stiles is taken back a moment and came to the realization that the Darach is most probably Jenifer Blake; a woman that walked into their lives, looking and acting like the everyday person, who turned out to be a monstrosity of a being. _Fake ass bitch_.

“Sorry to ruin your love life so soon Peter,” Stiles suddenly spoke up, “but your so called ‘girlfriend’ is a mass-murdering psychopath.”

“Well,” Peter said, almost snapping at Stiles, “I wouldn’t be the first, would I?” All eyes, bar Stiles’, adverted to Derek, who was looking down at his lap with a scowl.

Stiles, oh Stiles, was rightfully pissed at what Peter had said. Oh god, pissed wasn’t even the right word. Stiles felt a surge of _something_ rush through his body, “Peter. Fuck. Off.” He basically growled, catching everyone’s attention.

The wind picked up outside and Peters heartrate escalated; even though Stiles didn’t hear it, he definitely saw it in Peter’s face. Peter hesitated, then growled back (tried too anyway), “Gladly.” With that, he turned on his heels and stormed out of the house, slamming it shut in the process. Such a child.

Stiles felt the _something_ disperse, and he didn’t feel as weak as he thought he would be, but he still fell back onto the couch dramatically… which he _probably_ shouldn’t off done, “Stiles!” Erica yelled at him and jumped up to see if he was okay. “Stop bleeding doing that!”

“I’m trying to Erica,” Stiles snapped. He then takes a deep breath when he gets no response, just stunned silence, “Sorry, I didn’t mean to snap, just-just with the Darach about, then this happening today-”

Erica cut him off, “Hey, it’s okay,” Erica smiled weakly, grabbing Stiles’ free hand. “We will catch this thing, and you will learn how to control your abilities, then we will all continue to live as the dysfunctional family we are.”

“Wow, you used a big word,” Stiles teased. “I’m so proud of you.”

“Shut up,” Erica playfully growled, making Stiles smile.

“Look, we’re already acting like a brother and sister.”

“More like mum and daughter,” Isaac mumbled, however catching the attention of everyone. It took a few moments for Isaac to process what he had said; and when he did, his eyes widened.

“Did you just call me ‘mum’?” Stiles said slowly, sitting up on the couch to face Isaac.

“W-what, no-no, not at all.” Isaac stuttered.

“Oh Isaac,” Stiles smirked, “I’m honestly flattered.”

“Go away.” Isaac murmured, resting his head on his hands.

“Alright,” Derek interrupted, “speaking of a dysfunctional family, you all need to get back on patrol, mainly around the areas marked X on the map Erica found at Blakes house. If it is her, and we can at least stop her sacrifices, then she won’t be able to finish them before the full moon, where we can finally kill her.”

“And what am I to do?” Stiles asked, “Wallow in self-pity?”

“No,” Derek raised his eyebrows, “I’m taking you to Deaton’s so he can at least show you how to control your abilities.”

“Sounds like a fabulous plan,” Stiles stood up, his energy levels spiking. He then turned to Allison. “Allison, can I also speak with your dad tonight? I need him in on this, as well as my dad’s department.”

Allison nodded, “I’ll give him a call, what time do you need him?”

“I don’t know how long it’s going to take at Deaton’s,” Stiles pointed out, “but tell him 8pm. Most probably be back by then.”

“Will do.” Allison pulled out her phone and walked out of the room to call her dad.

Stiles turned back to the whole pack, “When Alli comes back, grab some food and go back to patrolling,” Stiles said. “I’ll call you when we’re back. I have a sneaky suspicion that Peter won’t be back, so it looks like take away!”

“Chinese?” Malia perked up.

“Obviously.”

A course of ‘Woo’s’ and ‘Yay’s’ sounded through the room, making Stiles smile at his pack.

“Right, come on,” Derek spoke, walking through the living room. “Deaton is waiting for you. He said he’s closed the Vet’s early.”

“The time has come,” Stiles sighed dramatically. “My chaotic life has just done a 720 degree turn and now has become even more complicated that even a vet has to sort me out. Fucking hell-”

“Stiles, stop being so dramatic and get your ass in the car.” Derek shouted from the doorway, swinging on one of his _many_ leather jackets. Stiles is definitely sure he has a closet dedicated to them; he’s surprised that he hasn’t married one yet.

“I’m coming,” Stiles shouted back, knowing clearly that Derek could hear him from a mile away, “I’m just making sure the children know what to do.”

“Jesus, we’re not two.” Jackson mumbled.

Stiles gave Jackson a pointed look, “Yeah, but you act like a two-year-old.”

“Stiles…” Derek said again, making Stiles walk backwards out of the living room.

“No funny business okay?” Stiles narrowed his eyes at them all. “Boyd is in charge.” With that, he turned on his heels and scattered out of the house, past Derek, before anyone could complain. He jumped into the passenger side of the Camaro and slouched down in the leather seats. Derek opened the driver’s side moments later, raising his eyebrows at Stiles, “What?”

“Mum? Really?” Derek asked, starting the car.

“Really,” Stiles nodded, a smile creeping up onto his face, “Anyway, doesn’t that make you the dad?” When Derek’s eyes widened, and the car suddenly jolted forward down the track, Stiles saw that as a small victory and tilted his head to the side towards Derek.

Derek glanced at Stiles for a brief moment, who was watching him, waiting for an answer or any response really. Derek sighed, “I guess it does.” He mumbled slowly. Derek actually couldn’t believe he said that.

“Hey, I’d be a great parent!” Stiles pointed out.

“I didn’t say you wouldn’t be.”

“No, but you sounded _pained_ to be the father of our several children at home darling.” Stiles smirked, and before Derek could comment on ‘darling’, his phone rang:

_Welcome to the panic room_

_Where all your darkest fears are gonna_

_Come for you, come for you_

Derek shakes his head at the song choice, and Stiles smiled sheepishly, answering the phone call, “Yello?”

“ _Stiles?_ ” It was Erica. Faint arguing could be heard in the background, and Derek clearly could hear it by the confusion written across his face.

“Erica, what the _hell_ is going on?” Stiles quickly asked

“ _It’s Isaac and Jackson_ ,” Erica said, _“Jackson made some sarcastic comment towards Isaac and well… he didn’t take it very well. They’re close to ripping each other to pieces_.”

“We have been gone for 5 minutes! _5 fucking minutes_!” Stiles yelled down the phone. Stiles put the call on speaker so Derek could hear more clearly, like he couldn’t anyway, “Put me on speaker Erica.”

“ _Will do hun_.”

Stiles gave it a few seconds and gave Derek a nod to speak down the phone, “Isaac, Jackson…” Derek growled down the phone, and the arguments stopped immediately.

“ _Oh fuck_.” Someone murmured, but Derek knew who it was straight away.

“Don’t ‘oh fuck’ me Jackson,” Derek snapped. “Whatever this argument is about, it’s totally pathetic. Jackson, you are honestly on a thin line at the moment; and Isaac, we have told you not to take _anything_ Jackson says personally.”

“Isaac,” Stiles continued, “get my keys for the jeep and come to the Vet’s. All the others get out patrolling, and if I hear about any other arguments, Derek isn’t buying you a Chinese.”

It took a few seconds for a response of Erica, “ _They have all shut up now_ ,” Erica said. “ _That Chinese threat is one of a kind_.”

“It always works.” Stiles smirked.

“ _Anyway, everyone is getting back to patrol now_ ,” Erica mumbled. “ _Have fun controlling your emotions_.”

“Yeah, whatever.”

“ _Bye hun_.”

“Bye Reyes,” Stiles ended the phone call and threw the phone back on his lap. He sighed and turned back to Derek, “Your beta’s are idiots.”

“Tell me something I don’t know,” Derek mumbled. “Most of them aren’t idiots _all_ the time.”

Stiles patted Derek on the shoulder, “You keep telling yourself that.”

Derek pulled into the Vet’s car park and turned off the engine. Stiles stayed seated for moment or two, contemplating if he really wanted to go and find out about his real self. Derek sensed Stiles’ tension and tentatively placed his hand on Stiles’ shoulder, making Stiles relax a teeny bit, “You can do this.” Derek said softly.

“I guess I have too,” Stiles sighed, “or I’ll end up being hunted and won’t be able to defend myself. Or, even worse, I’ll have to have a bodyguard 24/7; which would be outright torture.” Stiles shuddered.

Derek huffed out a laugh, “I guess it would be.” Stiles just smiled back and swung the car open, stepping out. Derek mirrored his actions and they both strode through the back entrance of the Vets.

“Stiles,” Deaton was sorting powders into jars when they entered the surgery. He wasn’t looking at them, but it was obvious as he was expecting them. “Are you ready to learn more about yourself?”

“As ready as I’ll ever be.” Stiles answered.

With that, Deaton turned sharply around to look at Stiles, “Good,” He then noticed Derek stood awkwardly in the corner of the room, “You might want to go and observe in the other corner,” He said to Derek. “We will be using some things that may harm you.”

Stiles’ eyes widened, and Derek hesitantly strode to the other side of the room, “Isaac is also on his way,” Stiles told Deaton, “so when he eventually arrives, they can go out patrolling,” Stiles could tell Derek wanted to object, so he quickly added, “so I don’t hurt any of them.”

Derek grunted in response, and Stiles saw that as a satisfactory response, “Okay then,” Deaton started. “I’ll start with just explaining what an In Virtute is first and then we’ll do the technical pieces when the wolves have left the premises, does that sound fine?”

Stiles nodded, “That’s fine.”

“An ‘In Virtute’ is known to be the most powerful and unique type of Druid to ever set foot on earth. They originally received their name millions of years ago, when evil some what ruled the world, from off the coast of western central Italy - where Latin was heavily spoken – due to the place being the main residence of the In Virtutes’. Saying that, they moved around quite a lot seen they were protecting most of earth.” Deaton took a pause, then started again.

“They were the rulers, the main power to anything supernatural; they were a beacon of hope and survival, protectors of earth; they were applauded by good, despised by bad. Being hunted was something that came natural to them, but rarely did they ever get killed by a hunter after their 18th birthday as you know, it was too dangerous. Most died of old age, some by overpowering themselves too much, it changes from time to time.”

“Doc,” Stiles interrupted, “it really sounds like your trying to scare me.”

“Oh Stiles,” Deaton sighed. “Once you are used to your abilities and have control of your emotions, there will be nothing to scared about. It’s natural to be scared when you first find out you have such powers, especially in your situation. Trust me, you’ll be able to for fill your emissary duties to a high extent and help the pack with the up most protection.”

Isaac took that as his time to burst through the back door, startling Stiles, “Sorry.” Isaac squeaked with a sheepish grin.

“It’s alright.” Stiles smiled back.

Derek pushed up off the wall he was lent on and went over to Isaac, patting him on the shoulder as he stood next to him, “Come on, we’re patrolling this area.” Derek told Isaac, who nodded weakly.

“Actually Derek,” Deaton spoke up, catching their attention, “will you go to the Hale vault? I need you to find a bright red journal with the triskelion on the front. It should say ‘Amelia Hale’ in the top right-hand corner, and you shouldn’t be able to open it. Bring it back here so Stiles can have it.”

Derek furrowed his eyebrows but nodded anyway. It had been years since Derek had been in the vault, ever since the fire he could never bring himself to go down there and revive all the memories of his family he had stored away. The vault contained thousands of files, book’s, artefacts and pieces of history  about the Hale’s throughout the past couple of centuries. As much as he didn’t want to go down to the vault, he had to… for Stiles.

Oh god, this boy has got him _whipped_.

“I’ll see you later, okay?” Stiles said as Derek and Isaac turned to walk out of the vets.

Derek turned around and gave Stiles a smirk, “Try not to destroy anything, okay?”

“Ha-ha very funny,” Stiles mocked. “I happen to be a very careful person.”

“Sure,” Derek deadpanned. “Bye Stiles.” He turned around to follow Isaac out of the vets, and Stiles waited until he knew for sure that Derek’s car was out of ear shot to say something about starting; and Deaton did the same.

When the faint roar of an engine was out of ear shot, he turned back to Deaton who was smiling mischievously, “What’s the look for?” Stiles asked, leaning on the metal table in the middle of the room.

 _He’s so oblivious_ , Deaton thought. He shook his head, but didn’t say anything other than, “Shall we get started?”

Stiles looked at him warily, but hummed, “We shall.”


	20. So Many Emotions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a very long chapter because I just decided to make them loner so not there isn't too many chapters!

“Control, something key to unlocking all your abilities,” Deaton explained. “It’s your ability to keep calm in distinctive situations, no matter how many emotions you overcome. Your heartbeat has to be steady, and your mind focused on what you are doing. You obviously will have to learn control in your own way, if that’s focusing on one voice or person, or taking a moment to yourself to calm your instincts; which is now to lash out at every emotional situation.”

“So basically I need to learn control like a werewolf?” Stiles asked curiously.

“It’s very similar to a werewolf,” Deaton agrees, “bar losing control on a full moon. For you, on a full moon, your abilities are heightened, but you somewhat have more control of them. For your first full moon, you will feel incredibly spirited, but then very tired after the full moon has occurred. Your energy levels spike constantly, and you will be able to focus your abilities on what you want them to do.”

“That isn’t going to go down well,” Stiles mumbled. “The newer Beta’s are still slightly agitated on a full moon.”

“That is always a downside when you live with them,” Deaton reminded Stiles. He then placed three jars in the middle of the metal table. “What’s in these jars.”

Stiles literally scanned the jars and instantly knew what they are, “The first jar is mountain ash; the seconds jar is mistletoe, more importantly a type of mistletoe called Viscum Album; and the third jar is wolfs bane called Aconitum Lycoctonum.” Stiles finished, feeling very proud of himself.

“Very good Stiles,” Deaton said. “Now take they lids of the three jars, without using your hands.”

“Wait, what?” Stiles questioned, giving Deaton a look of disbelief.

Deaton sighed, “I need you to unlock your spark Stiles,” Deaton said. “Focus your mind on the jar lids, and just think about opening them. I know if your spark is alive as your eyes will turn a bright blue, which is the original colour. With different emotions, your eyes will turn different colours, but you can learn about that when Derek brings you Amelia’s journal.”

“Alright.” Stiles took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

  _Focus, Stiles, focus._

That now familiar tingle was soaring through his body, he opened his eyes and Deaton smiled, “Good, now focus on the lids. Imagine them turning in your mind.”

Stiles focused on them as much as he could and suddenly all three lids popped off at the same time, flinging against the roof of the room and coming back down in a clatter… ok maybe he focused _too_ much.

Stiles smiled guiltily. Deaton sighed and picked up the three lids, screwing them back on the jars, “Focus a little less this time.” Stiles focused again, not as much last time, and the lids screwed off slowly, then popped off at the last second, clanking down on the metal table.

“Very good,” Deaton praised him. “Now, let’s try something a little harder.”

*****

“The Hale vault is at the school?” Isaac questioned as he stepped out of the Camaro, a little confused.

Derek huffed and paced to the ‘Beacon Hill’s High School’ sign. He then proceeded to press _something_ , Isaac didn’t see what he pressed, and a hatch randomly opened up at the base of the sign. _Hold the motherfuckery up…_

“Are you telling me that,” Isaac pointed at the hole in the ground, “that hatch has been there this whole time?”

“Past couple of centuries.” Derek said as a matter-of-a-fact. Derek didn’t wait for Isaacs jaw-dropping response as he was already on his way down to the actual vault. On the wall he switched on a light and he silently prayed that the light would work. After a few seconds of held breath, the light flickered and was brought to life.

It was still the same way he remembered it, and the last time he was down here was 6 years go with Amelia, the day before the fire…

Isaac made Derek stop his chain of thoughts when he jumped down the steps, nearly tripping over the bottom step as he scrambled down. If it wasn’t for Derek grabbing onto the back of Isaac’s jacket, then he would of fell flat on his face. Derek rolled his eyes and pulled the boy back, “Maybe don’t run down the stairs next time.”

“Sorry,” Isaac immediately apologised, “I was too excited.”

“Really? Didn’t notice.” Derek said sarcastically and stepped into the vault. Least to say, it was huge. Every wall was covered with distinctive items. As a matter of fact, Derek wasn’t looking forward to searching the whole place for a red journal that belonged to someone he cared for dearly.

“You’ve been spending too much time with Stiles,” Isaac pointed out, joining Derek by his side. Derek didn’t really give any notice to what Isaac said, nor the way his voice lingered on Stiles’ name, just gave the place a once over again and started towards the far wall.

“You start on that wall,” Derek told Isaac, pointing to the left. “The quicker we find the journal, the quicker we can get out of here.”

“Alright.” Isaac said, striding over to the area.

Whilst looking for the object, Derek had been through numerous boxes of family memorabilia, documents, letters, book and more. He had re-lived through memories after memories, smiling at the letters Laura had written about her ‘not-so-secret’ crush in high school, and he even managed to huff out a laugh at a picture where he had poured cake batter over Laura’s head; he was smirking whilst holding the bowl, Cora was sat on the kitchen counter (covered in flour) laughing, and, well, Laura looked pissed. If Derek could recall what happened after that, he would.

Isaac meanwhile had slowed down his search for the journal. He had heard Derek laugh quietly and felt sorry for him; so he took his time going through the stacked shelves, admiring the objects that could be hundreds of years old. He wasn’t going to lie, he was scared to move or touch them just in case he broke them because he really, _really_ , didn’t want to upset Derek at this moment in time.

Derek eventually picked up a box that was situated in the top corner of the top shelf. It wasn’t the lightest, or smallest, of boxes so Derek placed it on the floor to look it over. It was red, covered in heavy dust. Derek blew the dust off the top to reveal a black triskelion printed onto the box, and a faint name engraved in the top corner: _Amelia Hale_. Derek straight away tried to pry the top of the box off, but it wasn’t budging.

Well, it was definitely more than a journal.

“Isaac,” Derek spoke up, “I have found it.” Derek picked up the box as Isaac’s footsteps echoed towards him.

Isaac raised his eyebrows at the box, “That’s one big journal.”

“Let’s get it back to Stiles,” Derek said. “It might take him a few hours just to go through everything.”

They both stride out of the Vault, Derek closing it with a simple push. They hopped back into Derek’s car, Derek giving Isaac the box to hold, and drove back to the Vet’s. When they arrived back, a light blue flash came from under the backdoor and then a yelp. The car came to a screeching halt and Derek literally threw himself out of the car.

_Don’t come in_

Derek froze in his place, a few steps away from the door. It was Stiles’ voice, but in his head. Has he gone mad?

“Did you hear that?” Derek turned to Isaac, who was struggling to get out of the car with the large box.

“Hear what?” Isaac asked, finally pushing the car door closed.

Derek was now convinced that he was going mental. So, he shook the voice from his head and took a step forward.

_I said don’t come in! There is mounting ash everywhere!_

Derek stopped again. It was definitely Stiles in his head, he knew that voice anywhere. He was sure if he was standing in Times Square on Christmas Eve, he could still pick out Stiles’ voice.

Isaac gave him a particular look and started towards him, “Why aren’t we going in?”

“Just in case,” Derek said, “there is mounting ash everywhere. They know we are here, I’m sure they would let us in when everything is not flying everywhere.”

“Oh.”

There was suddenly another flash of blue, and a happy ‘Yes!’ heard faintly through the door. The door suddenly swung open  to Stiles smiling like a giddy child. His eyes were bright blue, and mountain ash was dancing through the air. Isaac stepped forward and literally flung the box towards Derek, who just about caught it. Isaac’s eyes followed the line of mountain ash through the air as it glided swiftly around the room and back into the jar.

Derek’s eyes weren’t fixed on the mountain ash. No. They were fixed on Stiles. The way he smiled brightly; the way his eyes were a sky blue, full of joy and excitement; the way his hair was an even more of a mess than it was before. Derek was sure his heartrate had increased by a large amount, and a smile had worked its way onto his face, but he didn’t care.

Derek felt like he was going to crumble. This now made it _so_ much worse.

When Stiles put the ash back in the jar, he turned to the stunned pair lingering at the door. His eyes looked up to Derek and an overwhelming sense of happiness washed over him; that happy that Stiles’ eyes changed colour into a sunny yellow.

“Have you got it?” Stiles asked, eyeing the rather large box in Derek’s arms.

Derek snapped out of his trans and blinked. It took him a few seconds to form words, “Oh, yeah, yeah, it’s all here.” He walked cautiously into the room and placed the box onto the table. “Although, it’s a bit bigger than expected.”

“Thank you for that lovely observation Derek,” Stiles said, “I totally didn’t notice.”

Derek rolled his eyes and ignore him, “Also, I can’t open it.”

Stiles sighed and ran his hand over the box. His hand paused in the middle of the triskelion and he pressed down slightly. Stiles quickly recoiled when the triskelion lit up with a white glow, mainly out of surprise. Isaac and Derek gave the box a strange look whilst Deaton smiled, obviously knowing what’s happening.

“Go on,” Deaton spoke, “open it.”

Stiles tentatively put his hands on the side of the box and gradually lifted the lid off. When the lid was fully off, Stiles carefully placed the lid down on the table and peered inside the box. It seemed like everyone in the room was doing the same as Derek suddenly appeared over his shoulder, Isaac on his right and Deaton in front of him.

All the contents seemed to be underneath a sheet of white foil, but a little white post stick note lay on top of the foil. Stiles picked the note up and read the small writing. He then read it again, and again, until his breath hitched.

“What does it say?” Isaac asked, clearly hearing that his heart rate was going at a million a second.

Stiles took a deep breath, “ _To Mieczyslaw ‘Stiles’ Stilinski. I guess your only reading this because your inner Spark has finally adventured out. If so, this whole box contains a hell of a lot of information on everything necessary, including my amazing secrets on my wonderful Nephew and Niece, my emissary secrets,  and other cool and wonderful stuff about being an In Virtute. I know you’re going to do an amazing job. Best of luck: Amelia Hale_.”

The whole room seem to be stunned, and it sounded even crazier out loud. Stiles finally looked up to Deaton, “What the fuck is going on?”

Deaton furrowed his eyebrows, “Every In Virtute has a unique power. If that’s from teleportation, Telekinesis, or mind reading; however we never really discovered what Amelia’s was, but now it seems like she just wanted to keep her power a secret. That power turned out to be Precognition or known as  fore-telling the future.”

“So, your telling me,” Derek said through gritted teeth, “that there was a chance that Amelia knew of the fire?”

Deaton nodded, felling the tension building up, “Yes, but she couldn’t change the future. She couldn’t change what was destined to happen.”

“So you’re now telling me that my family were destined to die?”

Stiles could feel Derek anger boiling up and he quickly put the note back and the boxes lid on, “Alright, I think that’s enough for today,” Stiles picked up the box with ease and nudge Derek to go out the back door. “Thank you for all your help Deaton, I’ll come back tomorrow after school?”

Deaton just nodded and gave Derek a sympathetic look, which he ignored. Stiles gave one last glance at Deaton and followed Derek and Isaac out of the Clinic. He pushed the back door closed and turned to a rather infuriated Derek and a worried Isaac leaning against the car, “Am I-” Stiles tried to ask if he was going to drive himself home, but he was quickly cut off.

“No.” Derek barked out, startling Stiles. “Isaac, drive the Jeep home.”

It didn’t take Isaac two seconds to get in the Jeep and start it seen as though he still had Stiles’ keys. Stiles strode over to the Camaro and pulled the passenger door open, stepping into the car. He rested the box on his legs as he watched Derek compose himself, unclenching and clenching his fists. He had to admit, he felt really sorry for Derek. Knowing that the fire was a touchy subject, this just added more diesel to the already roaring fire.

Derek eventually got into the car, silently and sadly. Stiles didn’t press the situation, just looked out of the window. The drive home was silent, not to Stiles’ surprise, but it didn’t seem awkward in the slightest. When they arrived back at the house, Derek took one look at the newly built house and let his head fall onto the steering wheel with a sigh.

Stiles reached over and put his hand on Derek’s shoulder in a comforting manner. He wasn’t startled when Derek reached over and placed his hand over Stiles’, “I shouldn’t have snapped, I’m sorry.” Derek said quietly.

“It’s okay,” Stiles reassured him. Derek sighed and lifted his head up and his hand off Stiles. Stiles removed his hand and brushed his hand across the box. “Whatever secrets lie in this box; I’ll make sure I will tell you first… as long as Erica doesn’t pester me for information.” Derek smiled slightly at that and Stiles saw that as a victory.

Isaac chose that moment to roll up beside them and nearly fall out of the car. Stiles tried to stifle a laugh but failed, making Derek smile a tad more. Stiles opened the car door wide and got out in hysterics, “Oh god, I do love you Isaac.”

“Shut up.” He grumbled, throwing the keys at Stiles which landed on top of the box. Derek soon got after too and shook his head. They all wandered into the house a tad better than they were before.

But, deep down, that new information had affected Derek more than anyone realized. And Stiles knew he was going to bottle his emotions; however, Stiles wasn’t going to let this happen. Not again.

* * *

 

Stiles was currently sat on his bed staring at the large red box at the end of his bed, contemplating if to open it or not; he wasn’t going to lie, he was worried about what he would find – plus it had already hurt someone close to him.

Ah, sack it.

Stiles reached across the bed and pulled the box towards him (carefully, it is a Hale artefact). He ran his hand back over the Triskelion and it lit up, allowing him to pull the top off. He dismissed the note at the top and put it on top of the lid, along with the white foil. He then stared at contents of the box – which actually wasn’t very much. There was a few jars, labelled with fancy Latin names that Stiles positioned aside to look at later and then there was a few stray pieces paper, drawn or marked with random drawings.

The final item was a rather large red journal in the centre of the box, marked with a black triskelion like the box. Stiles went to lift it up and it was safe to say that it was this specific item that weighed down the whole box, “Fucking hell,” Stiles mumbled. “I might as well be picking up a building.” He placed it at him feet and wondered for a second what to do with it.

Well, the book isn’t going to open itself.

Stiles flew the cover of the journal open and gawked at the neat writing written across the first page. And guess who it was addressed to? Himself. Nothing really surprises him anymore. So, he read on.

_I can probably agree with you that this is a bit overwhelming, and I can tell you now that it will never get less overwhelming (it’s one of the perks of the ability). I tell you now, when I got the call of Deaton to block your skills I cried. Yes, full on tears and everything. Derek – bless the soul, he was only 9 – came and sat beside me and held my hand; he was like my little right-hand man and I’m not going to lie he was my favourite (don’t tell Cora that, I’m sure she would go mental). Anyway, as you probably well know, I blocked your skills. Well, not fully…_

_I made sure that they completely came back before the 1st full moon after your 18th birthday. If I blocked all your power then I’m sure Beacon Hills would be in chaos – you know, with the Nemeton basically killing the place under your own feet. Also, just a tiny reminder, seen as though your abilities were dormant for the past 15 years the energy stored up with make you more powerful than you could imagine. Not to scare you or anything. This just means that you can do more things that I could do_.

Stiles was scared. But he kept reading.

_I do presume Deaton has taught you the basics, I made sure he was educated enough to help you through the first stages. If I was you, I would use him as your guidance consular throughout this whole period of stressfulness: he is actually good to talk to. However, to teach you the more advance stuff, I have wrote down the things you need to do and learn. I have also included some special A.H recipes to help aid you in your emissary work; oh, don’t forget the tips, when I was handling a rather large pack it was hard work… I feel sorry for you._

_What I should explain though is why and how I know to write to you and not anyone else._

Finally, some answers.

_Number 1; you’re the only Virtute alive so no one else would really be able to open to box without some really, really good magic. Number 2; you’re the type of person to get yourself mixed up in werewolf business and somehow end up emissary to the infamous Hale pack. And number 3; I have Precognition. I never told anyone because I saw some horrible things, sad things that I wouldn’t want to repeat._

_Stiles, I saw you and Derek stood in front of a bunch of teenagers (and my dear brother and niece) talking about something serious. I then saw you healing a curly haired boy and Cora on the floor with a cream you made. I then saw the time your eyes flashed blue for the first time. I make the presumption that my pack was going to be in safe hands with a powerful Virtute, and a confident emissary._

_Then there was the fire… I can’t change the future. That was one of the horrors of my so called ‘talent’. At first I saw the fire, screams and a line of mountain ash around the house. I was confused to say the least and I thought maybe it was a miss understanding. I then saw gravestones with the family’s name written on. It took me a while to piece everything together, and when I did I wrote it straight in here so you could tell Derek, Cora and Peter that I’m sorry. I would have done something if I knew when it would happen or that I could somehow change the future._

_With that, can you please look after my family with all your heart: Derek especially. And with my help you will expand your knowledge and abilities. I know you will be great Stiles; I know you will be._

_Love, Amelia Hale._

Stiles sighed, processing the information that he had just read. He quickly turned the next page and the first thing written was just perfect:

_I thought this would be helpful for a start:_

_Silentium (Silence spell, works wonders with the weres)_

So, that’s what Stiles did. He said that wonderful word and climbed out of his bedroom window, down the ladder that he installed when he first moved in and out into the woods.

Yes, he knows that he wasn’t supposed to do this, but he couldn’t help it when the person he needed went for a run half an hour ago and never came back. Plus, he didn’t want anyone to come with him or after him. It wasn’t like he couldn’t protect himself; he did bring a jar of mountain ash just in case, just that Stiles knew he would get a right yell at when he actually found him. Stiles’ also brought him some clothes (he may be in wolf form?) so he could actually talk to him properly.

Stiles’ knew where to look for Derek. It maybe 6pm but Derek had his hiding places where no one could find him – bar Stiles as somehow they both hide there. Stiles had to go on a Derek hunt more than once in his emissary life, some as training exercises (which he always won) and some because Derek went missing randomly; when he did, Stiles went off alone to find him to see if he was okay then leave him in him own quiet space to tell the pack that he is fine.

When Stiles arrived at the clearing the sun was setting over Beacon Hills. Lights were beginning to spark on across the small, but wild, town illuminating the space: it was an extraordinary view. And then there was a large wolf lay at the edge, his red eyes admiring the view. He didn’t look up when Stiles carefully  sat beside him, flinging his backpack between them. The wolf sighed and stood up, grabbing the backpack by its handle and dragging it behind a tree. That made Stiles smile.

Soon after a backpack came clattering beside him and a dressed Derek sat beside him, raising his eyebrows, “How did you get passed them? I’m sure they’re all on high alert.”

Stiles reached into his bag and pulled the journal out of his bag, “I’m going to get away with so much more now.” Stiles smirked, placing the book on his lap.

Derek shook his head, but a small smile was visible, “Just don’t get into too much trouble.”

Stiles mockingly saluted, “Yes Sir.” He then opened the journal and turned it towards Derek who looked from it to Stiles confusingly. “You know you were her favourite.”

Derek cocked his head to the side and furrowed his eyebrows, “I thought Laura was her favourite.”

Stiles shook his head, “Can you see the writing on the page?” He asked. Derek glanced down and shook his head. Stiles sighed, “So I’m the only one who can see it? That’s great.”

“She took no chances Amelia.” Derek said.

“I can tell.” Stiles said, then looked down at the journal. “She said, and I quote, ‘he was like my little right-hand man and I’m not going to lie he was my favourite.’ There is basically a whole paragraph dedicated on how you held her hand while she cried about blocking my powers.”

Derek looked back across the horizon at this, “I remember that day actually. We were both sat right here just as the sun was setting,” A small smile made its way onto him face. “What a coincidence.”

Stiles looked back across the skyline. The sun was just peaking over the town making the sky look like a fairy tale. To Stiles, this was the best time of the day and this is what he, and Derek, needed after the day they have had. Stiles didn’t want to ruin the moment and tell him about what Amelia had said about the fire. He would have preferred for Derek to read it himself and Stiles was scared that he would burst into tears for Derek and make a fool of himself. Maybe there was a spell to let someone else read the journal…

Stiles started to flick through the pages of the journal, scanning the pages for something. Whilst he was looking Derek had turned his head slightly towards him, confused about what he was looking for and why. He didn’t ask, just watched Stiles skim the journals pages whilst mumbling random things to himself. Stiles paused and a little laugh escaped, making Derek even more baffled.

Stiles grabbed a pen and marked the page, shaking his head, “Oh boy, I can’t wait to read that.” Stiles murmured, flicking back through the pages.

“Can’t wait for what?” Derek asked.

Stiles looked up, his eyes now a glistening blue, “Just a whole double page on Derek and Cora Hale. There are pictures too.”

Derek found it hard not to admire Stiles’ eyes and he was sure that his heart rate was that fast that Stiles could hear it. But, he just swallowed down the need to reach over and kiss him and managed to say, “Seriously?”

“Hell yeah.” Stiles looked back down and stopped on the last page.

_I presume you want to show Derek everything so today is your lucky day! I actually made a leeway for Derek so you could show him everything, you know, Alpha to Emissary (insert wink face). You, or he, may not like this but it’s the only way:_

_If you touch him, or he touches you, he should be able to read this through your connection._

_Have fun_ _😉_

What a bitch.

Stiles, without thinking, put his hand on Derek’s shoulder and shoved the book in his hands. Derek seemed a little startled by the action and Stiles smiled guiltily in response, “Now can you see it?” Stiles questioned.

Derek looked down at the journal and his eyes widened. He grabbed the book and read what Stiles had just read, and when he had finished he looked up to Stiles, “So this is how it is from now on?”

Stiles nodded, “Yep.” Stiles took his hand off Derek and grabbed the book out of his hands and turned to the first page. Before he handed it back, Stiles said, “Look, don’t get annoyed at me or throw the book over the edge of the cliff okay?”

Derek hesitantly nodded and held his hands out. Stiles placed the journal back in his grasp and then placed his hand back on Derek’s shoulder. After a few minutes of reading the page, Derek slowly closed the journal and placed it back down in his lap. He then rubbed a hand over his face and Stiles couldn’t tell if Derek was tired or crying.

Stiles didn’t ask anything stupid like ‘Are you okay?’ as Derek clearly wasn’t, he just took the journal out of his lap and put it on the ground between them. Stiles left Derek to contemplate the written words silently, which happened to be not very long, “And there was me thinking she knew and just let my family die,” Derek said quietly. “I’m so stupid.”

Stiles perked up at that and turned to face Derek with furrowed eyebrows, “You are not stupid, okay?” Stiles said firmly. “Anyone would have made that presumption if they had found out that their aunt could for-see the future. I would have done the same if it was about my mum. She was trying to protect you all Derek, she didn’t want everyone else to experience the horror of knowing that they would die soon.”

Derek turned his head towards Stiles in shock. He has never actually seen Stiles so firm before with anyone. He definitely got his point across. Derek stayed silent, which made Stiles frustrated. Then, all of a suddenly, Stiles basically flung himself at Derek and wrapped his arms arounds his neck, pulling him into a hug. Derek tensed but soon relaxed into Stiles’ embrace and wrapped his arms around Stiles small waist.

It wasn’t till a few seconds later that Derek found tears rolling down his cheek and on Stiles shoulder. Stiles somehow pulled him closer and rubbed his back; he felt so sorry for Derek, he had been through so much and had to bottle his emotions up to look strong in front of his pack. He shouldn’t have to do that. It was wrong and, even though it was a sad moment, he was happy that Derek had opened up and cried a little.

“Thank you.” Derek whispered into Stiles shoulder.

“No problem.” Stiles whispered back.

When Derek pulled back, Stiles looked back down at the journal, “Go through it with me?”

Derek didn’t notice what Stiles was on about till he glanced at what Stiles was looking at. It took a few moments to reply, “Okay.” Stiles wasn’t shocked that Derek had agreed to do it, maybe he was a little, but he just smiled at him and lay back on the grass. He patted the spot beside him, and Derek just rolled his eyes and lay beside him without a word.

Stiles rested his head on Derek’s shoulder and opened the page labelled, ‘Meet Child Derek Hale and Cora Hale,’ and Stiles smiled at Derek’s reaction, “Oh here we go.”

“Awh you both look so cute as children,” Stiles said looking at the pictures.

“Shut up.” Derek grumbled, but still looked at the pictures with a sense that happy memories were flooding back.

“Never.” Stiles said playfully.

And this is how they spent the next 2 hours. 


End file.
